


Twitching Mutilation

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Insanity, Muteness, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: The turtles are on patrol and they discover a mysterious gadget.  Donnie takes the mysterious object back to his lab to do some research.  However, what if this mysterious glitch had affected him? Not only physically but also emotionally and mentally?  What would happen to Donnie?  His brothers are left with no choice but to try to figure out what exactly is happening to him.Brought to you by two authors! Me and @PillageAGallifrey
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collab between me and @PillageAGallifrey (from Wattpad)

The lair was quiet except for the loud sounds of a thump inside of the dojo. Needless to say that a certain someone was having a pounding. Raph had Mikey pinned to the floor hitting him playfully.

"Uncle! Let me GO!" Mikey begged.

"Not till you say it," Raph growled continuing to punch Mikey.

"Raph is all wise and powerful!"

"And?" Raph tilts on the back of Mikey's shell applying more pressure.

"He's better than me in every possible way!"

"And?" The hot head resumed his punching.

"And I'm a dirt clod that doesn't deserve to live on the same planet as him!"

"Keep going," Raph forcefully grasped Mikey's head.

"And in the history of the universe there has never been..."

A certain turtle had came to Mikey's rescue interrupting their quarrel.

"That's enough Raph, it's not worth it," Leo folded his arms across his plastron. Raph growled shoving himself off Mikey. "It's time for patrol anyway." He turned his head to see Donnie enter the dojo. They both grinned at each other.

"It's Booyakasha time!" Mikey squeals grasping his nun-chucks as he follows after Leo and Donnie.

Raph rolled his eyes following behind his brothers. As the brothers made their way through the sewers Mikey couldn't keep himself from humming.

"Mikey...." Raph growled. The orange masked turtle closed his mouth glancing at Raph.

"Shut it," the hot head snapped. This only caused Mikey to smirk back at him. "What!?" He growled.

"Nothing." Baby blue eyes glanced away from Raph.

The four brothers had made their way up to the world above and were perched upon a rooftop. Raph directed his attention towards the streets. Mikey slowly walked up behind Raph looking over his shoulder.

"What do you WANT Mikey!?" Raph snapped bitterly.

The youngest held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Uh dude... Just making sure you're fine?" He rubbed his neck nervously. "Cause I think we're not alone dude." Raph blinked confused before turning around to look back himself.

"No," Mikey shook his head. "Look down there." He pointed down to the street at some shadowy figure. The emerald green turtle eyes narrowed trying to make out what the figure could possibly be.

"What should we do?" Mikey asked glancing over at Leo.

"I say we bash some heads," Raph replied smirking.

"Not until we know what that guy is doing Raph."

Raph groaned in frustration. "Fine, let's go."

"I'm pretty sure that guy is doing something... He's sneaking into that warehouse..." Mikey mumbled.

"Then let's GO Fearless!"

Mikey grinned at Leo as the leader sighed. "Fine, we follow after that guy to see what he's up to."

The hot head wasted no time to jump down as Mikey leaps after him along with Donnie and Leo following closely behind. They enter the warehouse watching the figure from the corner of the room.

"What's he doing?" Mikey leans over Raph.

"Back off Mikey!" Raph half whispered loudly.

"Quiet you two!" Leo hissed quietly. "Ninjas are supposed to be silent!"

"Then tell him to back OFF!" Raph hissed back angrily.

Mikey scowled shuffling closer to Leo. The leader shook his head disapprovingly at Raph.

"You don't have to be that harsh Raph he was just trying to see what was going on."

The orange masked turtle glanced down before glancing back at the dark figure who was sorting through a pile of antique.

"Well, keep him away from me." Raph snuck close to the mysterious figure.

"He already is Raph..."

The said turtle ignored him and studied the figure closely.

"Is he trying to steal something?" Mikey whispered.

"Looks like it..." Leo blinked. He scooted closer to the other side. "Okay, on my order..."

Raphael immediately tackled the figure as Leo groaned before helping out Raph to hold down the guy. The red banded turtle started to punch and pound the figure.

"Is that a purple dragon?" Mikey was standing beside Leo.

"We'll see about that..." Leo scowled stepping into the lighting of the room bringing with the figure he had his grasp. "Yupp, looks like any purple dragon guy."

"Can I beat him now?" Raph asked slightly irritated.

Leo nods as he took the sack that the purple dragon had been holding.

"What's the sack for?"

"Looks like he was trying to steal something," Leo opened the sack taking out a shiny object.

Donnie walked up to Leo and grabs the item studying it under such scrunity.

"Oooh," Mikey drawled. "What is it D?"

"Something I've never seen before." The genius continued to study the strange object.

"It could be dangerous, whatever it is," Leo mumbled his eyes narrowing.

Donnie nods as he tilts up the object. "I'd like to see if there is anymore of this." He starts looking through the other piles of box inside the room.

"Find anything Donnie?"

"Not like this," He waves the piece in the air.

"Whatever that is you better check that out Donnie..." He turned to Raph smirking. "You wanna call it a tie Raph?" He glanced down at the purple dragon dude.

Raph growled from the back of his throat.

"Oohkay Raph... All I'm saying is that purple dragon dude just attempted to steal something. We can't just let him go."

"So, I can finish him?"

The leader rolled his eyes. "What did it sound like? Of course Raph..."

The turtle ignored Leo beating the heck outta the purple dragon dude.

"Wait, no Raph, not that hard! Raph!" Leo grasped the emerald turtle's shoulder tightly.

"WHAT!?"

"You're going to kill him if you keep doing that!"

"You said I could finish HIM!"

"Yeah, but you're over doing it Raph. He could possibly be dead by now!"

"Well, maybe that's the point!"

"You know how Master Splinter feels about killing Raph."

That did it, that was what it took to make Raph freeze as he glanced away.

"Okay, that's enough. We could just turn him into the police."

"There isn't anything else useful here." Donnie closed the boxes that he was sorting through.

"Okay, then I say we head back to the lair after we turn that guy into the police station. Mikey, how about you tie him up?" The orange masked turtle oblieged tying another chain around the guy. Donnie piled his stuff in a bag and followed after his brothers as they each made their way out from the building.

Leo dragged the man as they head towards the police station. The leader threw the unconcious man dropping him on the front door before following after Donnie and Mikey towards the manhole cover.

The red head was trying to stay calm as he silently followed. Leo opened the manhole cover and leaps in with the others following. Mikey couldn't help but to glance at Raph worriedly as he noticed the way he was avoiding his gaze. He gave him a quizzical look clearing his throat loudly.

"What Mikey?"

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah. Fine." He muttered quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yes Mikey, I'm sure," He replied through gritted teeth.

The freckled turtle shrugged. "Okay, you just had that distant look in your eyes but I won't do anything. I get ya bro. Sometimes I get that way too."

Raph seemed to ignore him as they had entered the lair and Raph headed straight towards his room slamming his door as it rattled loudly.

"What's his deal anyway?" Mikey glanced at Donnie as Leo disappeared into the dojo.

"I don't know," Donnie shrugged.

"What are you going to do with that thing?"

"First, I'll try to figure out what it does," Donnie turned towards his lab.


	2. Mysterious Pain

**In Donnie's Lab:**

* * *

The genius sat at his desk studying the piece of unknown technology under his lamp light. He had failed to noticed the orange masked turtle who entered the lab and was watching him from behind his shell.

Donnie pushed on his goggles onto his face as he starts playing around with the device.

"Find anything D?"

The genius wasn't surprised to hear Mikey's voice from behind him. "I just started it Mikey."

"Aww," Mikey pouted. "I want to know what it is."

"I hope to find out," Donnie shrugged holding up the device.

"Do you mind if I watch you? I'll try not to touch anything..." Mikey settled into the desk chair beside Donnie.

"Sure." The purple masked turtle kept studying the mysterious device until a bright flash flickered across the room with a loud bang and Donnie could feel the world go black as he couldn't feel anything.

The orange masked turtle had witnessed the bright flash shielding his eyes until Donnie had collapsed against the lab floor. "DONNIE!" He ran over to the fallen turtle shaking him. Donnie wouldn't budge, he was totally out of it and Mikey didn't know what to do. The only thing that he did, was to scream in terror for Raph and Leo.

The hot head had heard the scream from his room just as Leo did as they both burst towards the frantic yell.

"What happened?" Raph demanded his eyes wide as he noticed Mikey quivering.

"It's Donnie! Look at him!"

Raph walked forward kneeling down to check Donnie over as he finds the device. The strange device was embedded into Donnie's hand. The emerald turtle grasped Donnie's hand trying to pry out the device.

"What's going on Raph?" Leo was behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Something's in his hand." Raph grabbed his sai and aims it over Donnie's hand.

"Wait Raph!" Leo frantically grasped the turtle's shoulder. "You're going to hurt him!"

"How do we get it out Fearless!?"

"Try gently pricking it out from the side not from above." Leo suggested. He glanced at Mikey with a worried looked on his face. "How did this happen Mikey?"

"I don't know," the frantic turtle shook his head his eyes wide. "He was working on that device and then there's this bright flash and suddenly he falls against the floor with that thing in his hand."

Leo frowned deeply glancing over to Raph as he tried to use his sai to pry out the device. "Any luck Raph?"

Raph shakes his head, he pulls out one of his hidden and knives trying to use that instead.

"What is going to happen to him?" Mikey gasped a hand to his mouth.

Raph could feel frustration build up within himself as the knife only cuts into his little brother's flesh, and yet, however, the device still doesn't budge an inch.

"Don't do any more damage than you already have done Raph." Leo says. "Maybe we'll wait for him to wake..."

"If he ever wakes up," Mikey interrupted his lip quivering.

The hot head growled throwing the knife across the room in frustration as the sharp end penetrates the wall.

"Now what?" Mikey asks.

"I guess we'll have to wait..." Leo frowned not knowing what to do.

"Donnie shouldn't be in this situation," Mikey frowned.

Raph blinked in concern as he noticed light flickering from the device.

"What's it doing!?" Mikey panics as Leo gapes in utter shock.

"L-Leo, what do we do?" Raph glanced to his big brother for an explanation as fear was edged into his voice.

Leo contorts his face into a stern expression. "Well, whatever this device is we're going to have to find out what it's doing to him. If Donnie wakes up he could be acting weird, so be prepared for anything guys."

The emerald turtle nodded slowly glancing at his brainiac of a brother worriedly.

"We should put him on the cot for now," Leo pointed to the makeshift bed.

The hot head carefully picked up Donnie settling him onto the cot.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him in case anything happens..."

The youngest turtle walked over to the side of the cot glancing down at Donnie.

Raphael couldn't help but to glance worriedly at his baby brother, he places a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

Mikey sniffed rubbing his eyes. "He'll be okay right?"

The red banded turtle was about to reply with a confirmation until the lights on the device started to blink faster this time. It blinks rapidly, as a strange liquid inside the device out from Donnie's body. Mikey pokes it curiously as it emits a shrill beep as Raph covered his ears.

"What's going on?" Mikey pulled his hand back. The sound stops as the liquid slows down. The genius turtle who was unresponsive began to groan.

"Donnie?" Mikey softly touched his arm. The arm twitches underneath his hand. "You awake bro?" The youngest moved his hand up resting upon Donnie's shoulder. Donnie's arm began to jerk and tremble. "Donnie!" Mikey spoke frantically as he shook him gently in hopes of getting a reaction.

Donnie's eyes flutter open for a brief moment before they reclose.

"Come on bro," Mikey slaps his face.

The genius turtle's eyes open slightly as he turned his head to the side.

"You okay D?" Mikey studies his older brother's face closely.

Donnie blinked, his eyes portrayed such pain and confusion.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Mikey muttered glancing back down towards the object still in Donnie's hand. "That device is stuck in your hand dude."

The olive green turtle glanced lifting his arm as it twitches as he tries to get a good glimpse of his hand.

"You look like you are in pain D..."

He nods slowly as he continued to try lifting up his hand.

"I think that device thing did something to him..." Mikey glanced back at Leo and Raph. Leo frowned pensively trying to get something to click into his mind.

"Or... Maybe I did while trying to get it out..." Raph nervously glanced at Donnie.

The purple masked turtle glanced betwixt himself and his brothers as he covers his face with his other hand.

"Donnie?" Mikey reaches out to him gently clasping his fingers over his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

The said turtle opened his mouth as if to say something, he closed it and shook his head sadly.

"What?" Mikey tilted his head nebulously.

Leo took this moment to step forward. "Just tell us Donnie, we're all worried about you."

The turtle shook his head and glanced away avoiding eye contact with his brothers.

"You have to talk to us Donnie..."

Those brown eyes were shut tightly with hidden tears that were being held back.

"Can you not speak?"

Donnie choked back a sob trying to keep everything under control.

"Donnie." Mikey rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him. The older turtle tried to push him, nothing happened as he still couldn't move his arm. The orange masked turtle noticed this frowning as he steps back.

Donnie wrapped his moveable arm around himself, he chokes back more sobs.

Leo blinked as he noticed Mikey glancing at him. "Does anyone know about medical stuff so we can find out what's wrong with Donnie? Master Splinter is kind of busy right now..."

Raph shook his head. "Donnie was the only one who learned that stuff."

"Well, we're going to have to find out. We can't just leave him to suffer like this."

Raph nodded at Leo as Donnie rolled over onto his side.

The leader grasped Donnie's hand studying it closely. "We're going to have to find a way to get that thing out of his hand... Maybe meditating would help?"

Donnie swatted Leo's hand away glaring at him.

"What? We're trying to help you here Donnie."

The turtle sat up turning his back to the as he gently cradled his injured arm.

"Why won't you let us help you?" The only response was another shake of the head as Donnie blinked trying not to cry right then.

Leo pointed to the notebook on the lab table. "Hand that to him Mikey." The freckled turtle obliged grasping the notebook with a pen.

"Here Donnie..."

The purple masked turtle grasped the notebook trying to keep it steady as he jots down words. Mikey leans over to read the words.

"What does it say Mikey?" Leo questioned.

Mikey frowns and holds out the notebook reading it. "It says, I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel drained of something important to us. I can't remember what it is, I can't speak either."

Silence elapsed through the room as the three brothers were blinking in shock.

"So, he can't talk?" Leo mutters in shock.

Donnie shook his head slowly, he buries his face in his good hand and cried.


	3. Pain

The brothers had no clue what to do.

"Okay, do you think that we should inform Sensei about this? Who else could help us?" Leo asked pinpointing his direction at both Mikey and Raph.

"I don't know Leo..." Raph shrugged.

"Well, we can't just stand around here and do nothing."

"What else is there that we can do?" Raph asked.

"Maybe call Casey and April Raph," Leo suggested. "Maybe they'll be able to help. Or Dr. Kurtzman." He turned around to face Mikey. "Ask Donnie to keep describing how he's feeling."

Mikey nodded as he held out the paper notebook and pen. "Here Donnie, you have to write down everything that you feel and remember."

Raph heeded Leo's suggestion as he grabs his T-phone exiting the lab.

Donnie nodded slowly as he gently took the notebook. Leo and Mikey watched the genius write his words down onto the paper.

'I can't think correctly, I can't remember chemicals. I feel my mind wandering...'

"Don't worry Donnie, we'll do everything we can to fix this okay?" Leo gives Donnie a sincere expression after reading his words. The genius smiled sadly as Leo patted his non-inured arm gently. He leaned his head onto his brother's hand.

The leader tried his best to comfort Donnie. Mikey was grinning reaching out to hug Donnie only for the olive green turtle to scoot further away from his grasp with an annoyed look upon his face.

Mikey pulled back glancing away as he clenched his fist against his side tightly. Leo glanced to the lab door muttering. "What's taking Raph so long?" Raph's voice could be heard from outside the lab as a shrill shout. His voice yelling across the air.

Leo blinked quizzically glancing back over to Mikey as the youngest shrugged. Raph's voice boomed even louder from out the room.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A HOCKEY GAME TO GO TO! WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE!"

Leo groaned dragging a hand down his face. He could already tell this wasn't going so well. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? FINE WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Raph's voice roared followed by the sound of something slamming against the wall.

Mikey flinched as Leo gulped nervously as Raph entered the lab with a ferocious expression. "How'd it go Raph?" Leo asked nervously.

"They aren't coming." He spat bitterly.

"Even April?"

The turtle nodded. "Too busy watching hockey mouth."

The genius glared at the floor at the news.

"What about Kurtzman? You have that card right?"

"I tired, he's too busy..."

Leo slapped his face in frustration. "Great... Now who else could help?"

The hothead shrugged without any thought.

"Do you think Leatherhead would be of any help?"

Donnie's eyes widen in fear as he quivered on the cot.

"Don't worry," Leo had noticed Donnie's quick change in behavior. "He won't grab your face again Donnie." The genius relaxed slightly at this.

"Why don't you contact Leatherhead then?" Leo asked Mikey. The orange masked turtle nodded and left the room.

Donnie tried to stand upon his feet only to collapse against the floor.

"Donnie!" Leo cried reaching down to grasp him.

He tried picking himself up with his good arm, only for it to give out underneath him. He groaned in frustration. The leader gently picked up Donnie settling him back onto the cot.

Mikey back into the room holding out his T-phone. "Leatherhead is coming over!"

Donnie let out a sift whine as he glanced at Leo.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll be just fine." Leo soothed reaching out to pat his shoulder.

Mikey burst out from the lab as his T-phone buzzed. "LEATHERHEAD!" He shoved the phone back into his belt as he embraced the alligator mutant that entered the lair.

The purple masked turtle shrunk into the cot, trying to hide himself as he finally noticed Leatherhead enter the lab.

Leatherhead had entered the room along with Mikey. "My friends, Michelangelo has informed me that Donatello is not doing so well."

"Yeah, he isn't," Leo replied glancing worriedly at Donnie.

The olive green turtle tried to keep calm as the alligator walked towards him with Mikey by his side.

"He has something stuck in his hand Leatherhead," Mikey explained pointing to Donnie's hand. Donnie started quivering in terror.

Leatherhead knelt down to take Donnie's hand. Donnie glanced up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Well, have you tried using tweezers?" Leatherhead glanced behind himself to Leo and Raph.

"I-I tried my knife," Raph glanced pointedly at the blade sticking out from the wall across the room.

The crocodile mutant was thinking deeply to himself trying to piece together this puzzle of information. Donnie twisted his arm in Leatherhead's grasp trying to pry his arm away.

Leatherhead pulled back studying Donnie closely. "I'd say that this device looks like some sort of Kraang tech to me. I don't know what exactly it is, though I do know that this device is supposed to latch onto one's body, or in this case one of the Kraang's enemies and is supposed to drain them slowly."

The device began to blink rapidly as Donnie winched in pain as liquid poured inside.

The giant croc frowned deeply turning his head to face Mikey, Leo and Raph. "My friends, this is serious matter. Whenever that device blinks it is slowly draining more of Donatello's life essence."

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut baring his teeth as the device flickered blinking faster at a higher rate.

Mikey's eyes widened. "Uh.... Leatherhead, it's blinking faster..."

Leatherhead turned swiftly around grasping Donnie's arm. The device blinks faster and starts beeping. Donnie cries out in pain as his back arches.

"Donnie!" Mikey panics. Leatherhead scowls and turns to Leo and Raph.

"Get me a screwdriver and some sort of nail puller tool!"

Raph frantically turned looking through the lab supply closet.

Donnie had started to tremble violently. The beeping sound quickens.

"We don't have much time!"

Leo glanced around frantically opening out drawers. Mikey turned his head at Raph and Leo before grasping Donnie's other hand.

Donnie let out a scream even as he grit teeth, his body starts convulsing upon the cot.

"Found a screwdriver!" Leo cried out. "Have you found that nail puller Raph?"

"I'm looking!" Raph snapped.

Leo dashed to Leatherhead handing him the screwdriver. The beeping intensifies in pitch and speed.

"Hurry Raph!"

Leatherhead uses the screwdriver to try to get the tech out from Donnie's hand.

"Is he gonna...?" Mikey panics unable to finish his sentence.

"FOUND ONE!" Raph shouted rushing over to Leatherhead. Donnie screams in pain as the device started to drain him faster.

The croc mutant takes the nail puller and grasped Donnie tightly. "Each of you are going to have to hold him down while I do this. This may hurt him, but it's the only way to try to get that device out of his hand."

The device suddenly grows silent, a side opens expelling out the red liquid.

Leather dug the tool deeper into Donnie's hand as Mikey and Leo hold him down.

Donnie screamed in agonizing pain, he thrashed around trying to break free. This only caused the liquid to spill out faster.

The tool twists and digs into Donnie's skin finally latching underneath. Leatherhead pulled the tool as Donnie struggled against him. The device emits a shrill beep, the little 'legs' digging into Donnie's hand.

Leatherhead grunts as he pulls the device slowly up along with the tool. The legs dug deeper into Donnies hand as the genius turtle's struggles loosened. Leatherhead pried the tool deep underneath the legs and bends the tool to bend the legs.

Donnie whimpers as he loses his energy, his eyes slowly start to close. The legs start tearing his hand up, slicing through skin.

Leatherhead immediately pulls the tool up pulling the device along with it. Donnie winced in pain as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. The legs draw into itself, it starts beeping quickly. The croc twisted the tool to pry the legs and pulls further up. The beeping intensified loudly.

"That doesn't sound good..." Raph mumbled nervously.

Leatherhead nods and pushed the two handles together of the tool as it would clip onto the legs deep inside Donnie's hand. The device loses it legs, it glows brightly red. The tool pulls up the device as it is now halfway out from Donnie's hand. It starts beeping frantically, the lights flashing quickly. It glows a deeper red. By then, Donnie's eyes had closed completely.

Leatherhead pulled harder and whispers something Mikey. Mikey frowned and nods shakily his legs shaking as he pulls out his nun-chuck.

"You sure?" Mikey whispered worriedly.

Leatherhead nodded and Mikey gulped handing Leatherhead his nun-chuck with the hidden blade prodded out. Leatherhead stabs the blade into device. He tugs using the tool underneath Donnie's skin and Mikey's nun-chuck to both pry the device out further as it moves slowly.

Strange enough, the device starts smoking, but continued to beep frantically.

The crocodile mutant grunted shoving out the device with one last tug as a loud pop echoes across the room. Leatherhead glanced down at his hand to find the device vibrating intensely. He paniced and pries out the nun-chuck handing it back to Mikey before he threw the device across the room.

A big explosion erupts from the device, big enough that would've killed Donnie from inside out.

Mikey had jumped in horror at the loud explosion. He faced Leatherhead as he glanced down to Donnie's hand.

"Are there any bandages?" Leatherhead questioned. "Donatello's hand is bleeding."

Raph blinked, his eyes wide with shock as he searches across the room. He returns back to the group with bandages as he shakes slightly.

"Any antiseptic?" Leatherhead took the gauze roll bandages.

"I-I'll look." He returns back to the cabinet. The big croc mutant waited patiently as he props Donnie's hand up. Raph returns with the requested bottle as Leatherhead took the bottle and wipes antiseptic onto Donnie's hand before wrapping it up with the gauze roll bandage.

Mikey was quivering letting out a gasp as he felt Raph hug him.

Leatherhead pulled back and smiled sadly. "Donatello seems to be fine, he's just drained a lot from his energy and his hand won't be in such a good condition for awhile."

"Thanks Leatherhead," Leo grinned. "I can't express how thankful I am that you could help out Donnie."

"It was my pleasure my friends."

Mikey moved Raph's arms off him as he threw himself against Donnie hugging tightly before he stood abruptly hugging Leatherhead.

The hothead wiped his eyes as he leaves the lab.

Mikey cried onto Leatherhead's shoulder. "My friend..." Leatherhead softly patted Mikey's shell.

Leo smiles sadly and lays a hand on Donnie's forehead. "So, he'll be fine when he wakes up?"

Leatherhead nodded. "He will be weak Leonardo. It'll take awhile for him to full recover."

Meanwhile... Outside the lab... Raph was punching away his punching bag. He mutters under his breath as he attempted to beat up his punching bag.

"I'm stupid, I'm a jerk, I hurt Donnie, I almost killed him, I'm the worst brother on earth!"

The punching bag broke as Raph sank to his knees covering his eyes trying to hold back his tears.

Somehow, Mikey had peeked his head out from the lab door having heard Raph.

"Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asks from behind his shell as Mikey ignored him.

Raph's body shook as he cried burying his hands against the sides of his face. He repeats those uttered words under his breath.

Mikey frowned deserting the lab as he walked up to Raph. "Raph?"

The hothead spun around to look at his brother. He frantically wiped off his tears quickly. "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" He pushed back his emotions.

Mikey shrugged. "You seemed kinda down bro..."

"It's okay to feel down bro... Donnie will be just fine..." He couldn't help himself but to avoid Raph's gaze glancing away. "I kinda wished that it wasn't him and that he had to go through that... Maybe... It should've been me? I could've been better..."

"NO!" Raph interrupted grasping his shoulders tightly. Mikey flinched as he glanced up at Raph. "No one should have gone through THAT! Understand?" He shook Mikey's shoulders lightly. The freckled turtle nodded as he trembled. Raph pulled him forward his arms wrapping around him into a tight hug. 

The youngest buried his head into Raph's shoulder. "He'll be okay right?" The hothead tried to sooth Mikey rubbing circles upon the back of his shell.

"Yeah, he's smart and stubborn," he tried to reassure him. Mikey sniffled grinning slightly.

"He'll be okay." Raph had his own doubts that clouded across his mind, but kept them to himself.


	4. Promise between Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just something that you should know for not only this chapter but for other ones to come too. Whenever something is italicized and bolded those are the words that Donnie has written down upon paper as he can't even speak. Just keep that in mind!

"Should we go and check on him?" Mikey asked.

"If you want," Raph let go of Mikey. Mikey nodded as Raph pulls his arm leading him back towards the lab. The two walk into the lab seeing Leo and Leatherhead by Donnie's side. The genius turtle was hooked up to a monitor that was still beeped steadily.

"Is he okay?" Mikey asked worriedly as he stood by Leatherhead's side.

The croc mutant nodded. "I hooked him on the monitor because his vitals were getting dangerously low." Mikey could feel Raph's hand touching his shoulder. "Donatello's vitals are now stable enough, all we have to do is wait for him to wake up," Leatherhead glanced at the monitor. Leo stepped closer to Raph and Mikey's side.

The hothead gently rubbed a finger onto Donnie's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how long Donnie will be out of commission Leatherhead?"

"Perhaps a few hours at the least Leonardo," Leatherhead replied.

Raph blinks away tears as he noticed Donnie's mutilated hand.

"His hand though is severely damaged."

Raphael bit his lip tightly as he tried to contain his emotions.

_I have to be strong for them..._

Mikey lets out a silent sob wiping his eyes as Leo is calm and yet still battling those emotions inside of him. Raph noticed Mikey quivering and he moved his hand off Donnie to hug his baby brother tightly.

Leatherhead glanced sadly at Mikey noticing the disarray that his friend was in.

After a few minutes the monitor starts to beep quicker until rapidly as the three brothers glanced at Donnie.

"What's going on?" Mikey perks us. A choking sound rattled from the back of Donnie's throat. "Donnie!"

Leatherhead bends over to examine the turtle. Donnie's good arm moves and clung to edge of the cot.

"He's waking up!"

Donnie's eyes still didn't open, but he made a rattling noise as he gasped for air.

The crocodile mutant noticed this and grabbed a breathing mask from the lab table putting it over Donnie's beak.

Donnie's arm moves as he holds it in place as he breathes in deeply.

Mikey nudged Donnie's arm gently as the genius gave a response opening his eyes.

"Donnie...." Mikey leapt forward to hug him tightly.

The genius draped his good arm around his brother hugging him back as best as he could.

"Donnie, you're okay," Mikey looks down at his face grinning at him. The olive green turtle smiled weakly in return.

"He should be fine now," Leatherhead says. Brown eyes glanced up at Leatherhead as Donnie grinned reaching a hand out towards him. Leatherhead grinned gently taking Donnie's arm. Donnie gives him a thankful look as Leatherhead nodded.

Donnie blinked as he pulled back struggling to sit up as he falls back against the cot.

"Just rest Donatello, you still have to recover." The turtle nodded at Leatherhead keeping his body in place.

"Glad you 're awake Donnie," Leo pat's his shoulder.

Donnie holds his big brother's as he smiled at him. He then pointed to his notebook as Leo took the hint and grasped it handing it over to him. The genius struggled to write the words but continued to do so.

Mikey leaned over Leo's shoulder to see what he's writing.

**_'Can I go the kitchen?'_ **

Leo nods. "Sure, but we're going to have to help you." The purpled masked turtle nodded in approval as he tried to sit up.

The leader reaches his hands underneath Donnie's shell with Mikey's help as they lift him up. Donnie's legs tremble as he stands upon his feet. Leo wraps an arm around Donnie as did Mikey as they slowly led him toward the kitchen with Leatherhead following behind with Raph. Donnie grunted at each step that he took even as his legs buckled.

They finally enter the kitchen as Leo and Mikey settle Donnie onto a stool.

"Did you want anything Donnie?" Leo pulls out the notebook that he kept tucked to his side.

'Anything.' Was the word that Donnie wrote.

Leo nods telling Raph to get out some food. Raphael warms up some food as Donnie holds onto the edge of the table as he almost lost his balance.

"Easy there Donnie," Leo grasped his arm steadying him.

Raph placed the warm bowl of noodles in front of Donnie as the genius began to eat. He eats slowly while Raph watched him carefully.

"Just continue to eat slowly Donnie," Leo advises. Donnie nods as slurps up the rest of the noodles finishing his meal. "You all done?" Donnie nodded at Leo as he pushed out the bowl. "Do you need anything to drink?" The genius nodded his head. "Okay, here you go." Leo opens a cupboard to grab a glass and fills with water as he hands over to Donnie. The turtle greedily and slowly drank the water. "Need anything else? Does anything hurt?"

Donnie set his cup down as he pointed to his limp hand to his head.

Leo turns to Leatherhead who nods at him. "Some pain medication would help." Leo grinned at the croc mutant as he walked over to the cupboard to grasp some pain pills.

The blue masked turtle held the pills in his palms handing them to Donnie. Donnie picks the pills up and swallows them dryly.

"There, you should feel better."

Donnie half hugged Leo his arm draped around him.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay Donnie," Leo grinned at him.

Mikey glanced over to Leatherhead. "Will he be able to walk again?"

"Sometime, once he's completely healed my friend," Was the mutant's response.

Raphael rested his arms on the table as he lays his head onto his arms.

"So, what now?" Mikey sighed.

Donnie grasped the notebook and pen besides him writing quickly.

'I want to train, or help you guys...'

Leo had shook his head as he read the words. "Oh no, you can't train Donnie. You still need to recover."

"He could watch us?" Mikey suggests.

The purple masked turtle leant his head down banging it against the table.

Leo's eyes widened as he grasped Donnie's shoulder. "Why are you doing that?" The only response was a miserable shaking of the head.

"You know that you aren't in any condition to train Donnie." The turtle covered his head with his good arm. "You can still watch us, is that what you want to do?"

Donnie shook his head as he writes down some more. Leo blinked puzzled as he glanced back down at the notebook.

'I'm useless.'

Leo's eyes widened and he grasps Donnie's shoulders. "You're not useless Donnie! What makes you think that?"

Mikey blinked. "Yeah dude. That shouldn't be you. I'm usually the one who should feel that way..." He suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that he actually had said that... "Uh... I mean....."

Raph leaned towards Mikey wrapping an arm around him to hug him tightly.

Donnie began to write again onto his notebook. 'I can't do anything useful... I can't remember how to put things together.'

"Don't be so hard on yourself Donnie," Leo frowned. "You're only recovering, it just takes times." Donnie couldn't help himself but, to choke back a sob that threatened to escape his mouth. Leo hugged Donnie whispering soothingly. "You'll be just fine Donnie."

Leatherhead nods and pats Donnie's shell. "You'll recover my friend." Donnie's grip tightened around Leo as the older tried to soothe him.

"It's okay Donnie..."

The olive green turtle's body shook as he continued to cry.

"We'll figure this out, everything will be just fine." Donnie closed his eyes feeling droopy as his exhaustion made him tired.

"We should put him in his room."

Raph nodded at Leo as he let go of Mikey lending Leo a hand to grasp Donnie. They take him out from the kitchen and into his own room as they settled him onto his bed. Mikey was following behind them with Leatherhead behind him.

"We'll let him rest."

Leatherhead nods and pats Mikey's shoulder. "I believe that my time is short."

"You're leaving already?" Mikey turned his head to regard his alligator friend.

"I am a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. A second in command, so it would be wise to get back."

The orange masked turtle nods hugging Leatherhead. "Thanks for helping Donnie Leatherhead."

Leo turned from besides Donnie's bedside to grin at Leatherhead also. "Thank you for everything Leatherhead."

Leatherhead nodded as he gently set Michelangelo down. "I'm glad that I could help Donatello."

Raph trudged forward awkwardly hugging the croc mutant. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure my friends." Green eyes blinked as he grinned at Mikey hugging him one more time before he turned around. "Just keep an eye out on Donatello. See you later my friends."

Raphael nodded roughly dabbing his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

Mikey wiped his eyes as he watched his friend leave the lair before he turned to face Leo. "I'm glad that Leatherhead could help."

"Yeah," Leo responded. Raph walked back over to the two sitting next to the bed.

"I'm still glad that Donnie is okay," Mikey sighed.

"Me too," Raph gruffly replied.

Mikey grinned sadly glancing down at Donnie. "So, that device was meant to drain him?" He shuddered as he clenched his arms tightly. "I can't imagine that dude."

Raphael agreed sadly before sudden thought came into his mind. "Oh Mikey?" He turned around to face the freckled turtle.

"Huh?"

"Don't ya dare think that way again." He stares intently at his little brother. He remembered Mikey's words from earlier... Mikey saying that he should be the one feeling useless and not Donnie.

"Uh... okay..." Mikey blinked bewildered.

With that, Raph stood up walking over to Mikey as the orange masked turtle flinched stepping back, however, Raph grasped his brother's shoulder preventing him from moving further away from him. "You promise?"

Mikey nodded before he threw himself onto Raph hugging him tightly trying to contain a sob. The red masked turtle hugged him back tightly his arms tightening around Mikey's shell.

Suddenly, Mikey couldn't hold it back in anymore and a wracked sob escaped from his throat as his body quivered in Raph's hold. Raphael pulled out his other arm reaching towards Leo.

Leo grins taking the hint to wrap an arm around both Mikey and Raph. Raph's arms pulled Mikey closer against him as the hothead leant his head onto Leo's shoulder.

"It's been such a rough day," Leo mumbled. Raph nodded as he sinks to the floor along with Mikey and Leo as he rested his shell against the side of the bed.

The leader sighed heavily. "We'll all stay here until Donnie wakes up again." Raph let out a sigh as he closed his eyes feeling Mikey sigh against him as the youngest rested his head on his arm closing his eyes tightly. Raph pulled Mikey closer against his side as the orange masked turtle drifted off the sleep.

Raph blinked gazing at Leo as those midnight blue eyes gazed back at him.

"He's going to make it right?"

"He should."

"Good." Raph leans his head back staring up at the ceiling.

Leo glanced back to Donnie a frown upon his face. "Our little brothers seem to go through so much..."

"We need to stop it." Raph gruffly replied a hint of sadness latched into his voice.

Leo nodded understanding dawning his eyes. "Yeah." He glanced back over to Mikey tucked up against Raph's side.

Raphael sighed heavily as he kept his stare upon the blank ceiling. "It's my fault..."

"No Raph," Leo shook his head. "This isn't just all your fault. It's both of our faults."

"How is it yours?" Raph retorted.

"I always have to know my brothers' well being. I'm supposed to support each of you guys and I couldn't help when Donnie needed it the most." He sighed as he bit his lip. "I could've done so much more."

Raph used his other arm to pull his big brother into a one sided hug. "It's okay Leo, none of us knew what to do."

"You're right Raph."

Raph leaned against his side. "We will do better."

"Yeah," Leo grinned weakly. "That's a promise." Raph gave a huff before closing those emerald eyes as he let himself begin to fall asleep.

Leo stayed silent watching his brothers for while longer before he too began to drift off to sleep himself.


	5. Early Morning Chat

**During the middle of the night:**

* * *

Donnie woke up as he sat upon his bed his shell against the wall. He tried to not to disturb Mikey who currently laid next to him. Donnie noticed the freckled turtle shift slightly sighing in relief as he still doesn't wake up.

He slowly gets up quietly without disturbing his sleeping brothers as he struggled to head towards his lab using his bo staff as a walking stick. He had exited his room not realizing that Mike had awakened opening his eyes.

Donnie grunted softly as his legs buckle beneath him he couldn't even make it out the door.

Mikey turned his head blinking lazily at Donnie as he wiped at his tired eyes.

The genius struggled to stand up trying to take another step in vain.

The orange masked turtle slowly moved Raph's arm off him and gets up trying not to disturb Raph as he quietly walks sleepily to Donnie. Donnie fell down again as he glared at the floor in frustration.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispers appearing behind. The said turtle glanced back this brother as he smiles slightly. Mikey rubbed his eyes grinning back and kneels down to help him up. The older brother couldn't help himself from glancing away feeling embarrassed even as Mikey paid that no mind. He only grinned at Donnie as the genius tried to grin back.

Mikey slung Donnie's arm over his shoulder. "Need help to wherever you're going bro?" Donnie nodded pointing down the hallway towards the lab door. The turtle complied helping Donnie into his lab.

Donnie sat down on his chair as he immediately began to work. Mikey didn't leave the lab as he watched Donnie closely.

The purple masked turtle stuck out his tongue in such concentration as he squints his eyes. Mikey smirked and suppresses a yawn as he continued to watch over to the side of the lab table.

Donnie turned his head noticing the sleepy look on Mikey's face. **_You should go back to bed Mikey, you look tired._**

"No," Mikey moaned as he slouched over the lab table as Donnie grasped him gently. "I sleep here...." He mumbled closing his eyes. Donnie brought out his other chair setting Mikey in as the orange masked turtle leaned his head onto the lab table lazily. The turtle glanced at Mikey grinning as he gently stroked his little brother's head.

Mikey let out a soft content soft mumbling a few unclear words. Donnie kisses his forehead as Mikey grinned before he turned back to his work. The genius tried not to get frustrated as he couldn't do much with his mangled hand. He turned his head as he heard Mikey hum muttering words as he chokes back a laugh as his smile widens.

"No.... Come back... Spicy gummy worms... I have more for you..."

Donnie bit his tongue trying not to laugh as he solemnly tried to focus.

"Mmmmmm..... pizza.... mmmmmm....."

The genius shook his head as he worked. He frowned as he struggled continually forgetting that he had only one useful arm.

"No... No..." The tone of Mikey's muttering changed and Donnie glanced up a little worried. "No..." Mikey lets out a whine. "No! Donnie! NO!"

Brown eyes widened as Donnie grasped Mikey's side hugging him tightly.

Baby blue eyes flew open in horror. "No! Donnie!" He breathes heavily trying to regain his steady breathing. Donnie rubbed his shell soothingly, he wished that he could actually talk to his brother right now.

Mikey glanced up at Donnie with fearful eyes as he whimpers. Donnie glanced down at him worriedly as he grasped his notebook writing his words once more.

**_What's wrong?_ **

Mikey sniffled rubbing his beak. "It was a nothing... Just a bad dream..." The genius frowned sadly as he hugged Mikey tighter. "I didn't bother you did I?"

Donnie smiled and shook his head. He writes onto the notebook.

**_What did you have for the gummy worms?_ **

"Well, we were in candyland and I told the spicy gummy worms that I'd feed them some lollipops."

Donnie couldn't help but to laugh tugging him closer.

Mikey continued to rambled on. "Then, the lollipops started talking and then I saw pizza rolls on trees and then.." His face immediately darkened. "The dream changed." The genius frowned rubbing soothing circles on Mikey's shoulders.

"The sky turned dark," Mikey explained. "The candland was gone and I saw you... Just laying there, with your hand bleeding and you weren't responding or anything... It was like I was reliving what happened yesterday." Mikey shivered clutching his arms.

Donnie held him tightly as he kissed his cheek.

**_I'm sorry you had to see that again._ **

Mikey leaned his head onto Donnie's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm just glad that didn't come true." He felt himself being rocked as he breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes. "So, what were you doing Donnie?" He opened his eyes to look up at him.

Donnie pointed to the toaster and grinned.

Leo tried to make toast.

Mikeys snorts and falls into laughter trying to muffle the giggles. "Leo and the toaster do not go together!" The olive green turtle laughed nodding in agreement.

"The toaster doesn't' like him for some reason."

 ** _It has a vendetta against him._** Donnie grinned widely as he displayed his words as Mikey read them.

The freckled turtle grinned. "It never does to me. All the kitchen appliances seem to like me." He jabbed a finger to his plastron.

**_That's because you know how to use them Mikey._ **

"Of course I do, D."

 ** _What were you guys doing in my room?_** Donnie added onto the notebook.

Mikey shrugged. "Nothing much, we helped you so you could sleep and then me, Leo and Raph talked for awhile and then we're out like a light sleeping until I woke up to see you awake dude."

 **Sorry I woke you.** Donnie wrote back.

"No worries brah, glad I woke up when I did." Donnie smiled at Mikey nodding. "You know... Leo and Raph sure have been sleeping in for so long... Boy, they must've been tired."

**_It's not even three in the morning Mikey._ **

"Oh really?" Mikey demanded blinking in shock. "I don't even know how I'm awake this early bro... Are you always up this early Donnie?"

The genius glanced away avoiding Mikey's gaze.

"I'll take that as a no?" Mikey blinked confused. Donnie still didn't reply. "You're really up this early trying to fix the toaster?"

Donnie shook his head as he finally replied holding out his notebook. **_I'm usually up ealier._**

"Wow..." MIkey leaned onto his palm against the lab table. "No wonder you look like a zombie when you enter the kitchen to eat breakfast..." Mikey giggled as he noticed the way Donnie tried not to laugh. "It's always amusing to watch you bro. You just sit there and mumble like you have no clue what's going on... And Raph is almost the same too, grumpy as usual."

 ** _What do you mean by: I don't have a clue?_** Donnie gave Mikey a quizzical look.

"Well, it seems like you don't," Mikey rubbed his neck bashfully. "You just look really tired."

**_Just tell me._ **

"That's what I mean bro. You seem like you have no clue cause you're tired... A zombie.." Mikey grinned mischievously. "Even by the way you walk into the kitchen."

 ** _I can't help it Mikey._** Donnie glanced away blinking.

The youngest blinked noticing his expression immediately. "Hey, don't be sad bro. You aren't the only one who's like that in the morning."

**_Yes, but I literally can't sleep longer, that's why I sometimes doze off randomly._ **

"And there's no worry with that bro." Mikey grinned as he glanced at the toaster. "Have you finished fixing that yet?" His only response was Donnie shaking his head as he began to return back to his work. The orange masked turtle stayed silent for a moment watching Donnie with interest.

Of course, Donnie always had that habit of sticking out his tongue whenever he was intently concentrating. He did so as he dissected the parts of the toaster replacing them.

Mikey was peeking over Donnie's shoulder while the genius still didn't notice him.

"Hopefully Leo won't break the toaster again."

The genius chuckled. **_I bet he will break it tomorrow._**

The youngest rolled his eyes. "What's his problem with the toaster anyway?"

**_He pushes the lever too hard and it gets stuck, then he tries to force it up and short circuits it._ **

Mikey shook his head with such playful annoyance. "Yeah, you don't do that. Even I know that." Donnie nodded as he reconnected some wires inserting them back together.

"It would be nice to make some toast once more..." Mikey muttered. "The last time you three tried to make breakfast was a disaster. Even the eggs and toaster came out wrong... And I heard that Raph squeezed orange juice with his sai." Mikey snorted as he imagined the hothead squeezing the orange with his sai.

The genius laughed while his eyes stayed trailed across the toaster. **_I got orange juice in my eyes._**

"And how did that feel?" Mikey asked. His eyes widened as he realized something before mumbling before Donnie could reply to that question. "Don't tell me, I bet your eyes burned." The turtle grinned as another thought had entered his mind. "Good times, though I wished I could've seen it."

Donnie laughed as he finished piecing up the toaster as he grabs another project from across the table.

"What's that you're working on?"

**_Piece of the Shellraiser._ **

"Aww sweet! It's been forever since we used the Shellraiser," Mikey draped an arm across the table.

Donnie grinned as he turned away as he let out a loud cough.

"You okay bro?" Mikey turned his head to glance at Donnie. The olive green turtle nodded his head, but he kept coughing one after another.

"You sure?"

The coughs became harder, as Donnie held onto his sides in agony.

"Woah D! Are you okay?" Mikey pressed himself off the table as he leaned over Donnie's side.

Donnie coughed loudly a burning pain that ripped his throat as he clenched his hands tightly onto his lab table.

"DONNIE!"

The turtle closed his eyes tightly a hacking cough wracking his body sending waves of pain.

"Donnie?" Mikey touching his shoulder gently.

The turtle tried to calm down, only for the hacking attacks to attack with more ferocity.

Mikey's eyes widened in panic as he pats Donnie's shell as the turtle gasped for breath in between his coughing fits.

"Breathe..." Mikey says, the only thing that came into his mind. The older brother tried to do so with no such luck as his vision blurred. "Donnie? Donnie!?" Mikey shook his shoulders trying to snap him back in attention.

After a full minute the turtle's coughing became wheezing breaths. Mikey's hand tightened on Donnie's shoulder. "Do you want me to get Leo and Raph?" Donnie shook his head grimacing. "You okay?"

The purple masked turtle tried to catch his breath, his knuckles turned pale white as he clung to the desk.

Mikey's eyes widened as he had no clue what to do in such a situation such as this. "What can I do?"

Donnie coughed grasping his notebook as he held it up as he coughed.

"Where?" Mikey replied glancing around.

Donnie raised a trembling hand pointing to his medicine cabinet.

Mikey frantically runs over and throws open the cabinet grabbing the pill bottle before practically dashing back over to Donnie's side.

"Here..." His fingers shook as he pops off the lid the pills accidentally spilling onto the desk as Donnie groans inwardly. The lime-green turtle grinned sheepishly as he grasped a few pain pills holding out his palm towards Donnie.

The genius smiles lightly and swallows the pill dryly.

"Better now?" Mikey asks.

Donnie nodded as he attempted to hug his little brother as tightly as he could. Mikey shuddered letting out a shaky breath that he had been holding in.

**_Maybe you should go back to your room and sleep?_ **

"Okay," Mikey nods. "You will be fine right D?" He gave him a questioning look.

Donnie nodded. **_Yeah, I feel much better now, the pain pills are working. I'll be fine Mikey._**

Mikey sighed as Donnie nodded at him. "Okay..." He yawned rubbing his eyes as he turned exiting the room heading towards his own bedroom.

The genius watched Mikey leave before he glanced down at his mutilated hand. He frowned picking at the healing tissue. He started twitching slightly as he blinks rapidly.

The lair was quiet once again, only Donnie being the one who was currently still awake.

He glanced around, confusion clearly written across his face. He stood up and studied the various items inside his lab.

Donnie's injured hand started twitching. He found some strange containers in a cabinet, he grabbed them and spilled the contents onto the table. He grasped them all and shoved them into his mouth.


	6. Creeping Mutilation

Leo had slowly awakened from his sleep glancing at Raph before deciding to pull himself up. Little did he know that a certain turtle was swallowing other items inside his lab.

Leo exited the room passes Mikey's room hearing him snore as he shakes his head grinning as he glanced around before heading towards the lab.

Donnie had immediately put away all the bottles before the time Leo had arrived.

"What are you doing up Donnie? You should still be resting."

Donnie glanced at Leo giving him a blank expression.

"What are you doing up anyway Donnie?"

The turtle turned his head ignoring him as he fiddles around his stuff on his lab desk.

Leo arched an eye ridge frowning. "Hey, aren't you going to answer that?" Donnie didn't give any heed nor any response.

"Donnie..." Leo walked around the lab table. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Donnie twitches and blinks quickly, he stumbled back as if he had been shocked or hit.

"Are you okay?" Leo blinked concerned.

The turtle suddenly fell onto his knees, he kept a hand upon the floor propping himself up as he was breathing heavily.

"Donnie?" Leo bent over to pat his shell. He reached a hand under to help him up.

The genius tried to stand, however, his legs wouldn't comply. Luckily enough, Leo swung his arm under Donnie's legs lifting him up. The turtle closed his eyes tightly biting his lip as he laid his head onto Leo's shoulder.

"You okay?" Leo propped him up to get a better look.

Donnie shrugged mouthing his words. What was I doing?

"You keep couldn't keep yourself up, you fell down."

Donnie blinked confused before mouthing his next words.

Oh, what are you doing up so early?

"I'm always an early riser Donnie," Leo replied. The purple masked turtle blinked at his older brother. "I noticed that you weren't in the room and so was Mikey, so that also made me get up."

Donnie chuckled a soft sound coming from the back of his throat. I should have remembered that.

Leo grinned. "It's totally fine. After all, you've been out of commission for awhile, but you're making good progress."

The genius smiled for a brief moment before glancing around as he frowns leaning down to grasp his notebook as he wrote.

"Anything wrong?"

I feel weird.... He showed his words looking at Leo in confusion.

"Could you elaborate more on that?"

Donnie was about to continue writing, but his hand goes his mouth instead. Leo noticed this frowning in concern. Donnie waved his arms about motioning Leo to let go of him as Leo complied as Donnie tried to stand upon his shaky legs, he tried to use his desk for support only to fall helplessly.

Leo leaned over grasping Donnie. "Donnie?"

The genius choked something as he points to the doors.

"What?" Leo blinked nebulously. "You want me to take you out of the lab?" Donnie nodded quickly as Leo grunted slipping his hands behind Donnie's shell to help him up to exit the lab.

Donnie bit his lip trying to hold down the rippling pain.

Leo led Donnie into the main room. "Do you want me to set you down?"

Donnie shook his head pointing to the bathroom.

"Okay," Leo frowns as he carries Donnie to the bathroom. He opened the door as Donnie pulled himself away staggering towards the toilet as he collapsed against the toilet seat hunching over as he threw up.

Leo frowned deeply as he stood behind Donnie rubbing his shell. Donnie had continued to empty the contents of his stomach as he gagged.

"Just get it out," Leo sighed. "I guess this could be the after effects. You're still healing after all..."

Donnie's body trembled as he heaved heavily.

"Maybe you should get a small drink after you're feeling better?"

Donnie nods wiping off the grim from his mouth as he pressed the toilet flushing lever as he leaned himself back against the wall.

"I'll go get you a glass of water Donnie." Donnie weakly giving Leo a thankful look as the leader left the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water.

The genius sighed as he stared at his mutilated hand.

Will it ever be the same? Will I ever be able to use it?

Leo came back with the glass of water handing over to Donnie as the turtle smiled as he slowly drankit. He pulled his legs to his plastron hugging them.

"Better now?" Leo took the glass as Donnie was finished. Donnie nodded laying his head onto his knees. Leo rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Hopefully you'll be feeling good in no time." Donnie's eyes started to close feeling disorientated as his head jerks as he tried to stay awake.

"You should go back to sleep if you're feeling tired Donnie." The turtle shook his head moving over to stand only to fall back down.

"You need some rest Donnie, trust me you do." Donnie glanced at Leo nodding in confirmation. "You should take a break and go lie down," Leo suggested.

Donnie tried to stand up, but he ended up falling again glaring at his legs as he mentally cursed himself.

"You need any help?" The turtle nodded as Leo wrapped an arm around him. "You want to lay down in your room or in the main room?"

Donnie shrugged as his limp hand twitched, although Leo didn't even noticed that the slightest.

"I'll lay you down in the main room." Leo took him over to the main room gently laying Donnie down against the beanbag.

The olive green turtle gave Leo a tight lipped smile, his hand trembled slightly.

"Just rest Donnie."

The said turtle closed his eyes willing himself to rest.

"You'll be okay if I go mediate won't you?" Donnie nodded opening his eyes. "Okay, just call if you need any help," Leo stood abruptly.

Donnie rolled his eyes. Did he forget that I can't talk?

"Or you could just come and get me," Leo adds as he enters dojo muttering to himself.

Donnie laughed closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

**Thirty minutes later....**

* * *

Donnie couldn't sleep, he sat up glancing around. His limp hand twitched as he blinked rapidly glancing around with a look of confusion as if he didn't recognize the place."

The aroma of breakfast was drafting the air... And it wasn't a surprise to know who it was.

Donnie stumbles as he headed towards the kitchen only to fall against the steps of the TV pit.

By that time, Leo had exited the dojo seeing Donnie upon the floor. The turtle tried to stand and ended with himself collapsing each time. He glared straight ahead of himself.

"You okay? Need any help?" Leo walked over to Donnie putting a hand to his shoulder. The olive green turtle acted as if he didn't hear Leo as he pulled himself up trudging towards the turnstiles with a faraway look in his eyes.

Leo blinked confused muttering to himself. "Why do I even bother?" He glanced back at Donnie to see that his brother had already made it past the turnstiles and was walking into the subway tracks mindlessly. Leo blinked utterly confused as a bit of panic twisted in his gut. He moved following after Donnie.

Donnie stumbled as he walked along the platform almost falling into the third rail besides him.

Leo ran faster so he could catch up to Donnie as the turtle tried to grasp the ledge trying to catch himself from falling.

"Donnie..." Leo had grasped his arm. "What are you doing?"

The purple masked turtle glanced around wildly breathing irregularly.

"That's it, I'm taking you back to the lair okay Donnie?" Leo pulled him closer. Donnie jerked suddenly as if he had gotten shocked, he blinked rapidly.

Leo blinked with such ambiguity as he wraps his arm around Donnie's shoulder turning him around. Donnie gave Leo as questioning look.

Leo set his mouth into a flat line keeping his face stern as he guides Donnie back to the lair. "You should get that notebook because I have to ask you something." Donnie nodded as he was led to the beanbag as he grasped his notebook.

"Okay, I must ask you. What were you thinking leaving the lair like that? What were you doing?"

I don't know, Donnie had written upon the blank page. The last thing I remember was laying down on the beanbag.

"So, you don't remember at all? You don't remember feeling anything?" Donnie shook his head. Leo sighed rubbing his forehead. "Maybe it's another after effect when you don't remember certain things." He sighed again.

Something must be wrong...

"Just try not to leave like that again okay?"

I'll try my best.

Leo grinned. "Now come on, it sounds like Mikey is finished with breakfast." And sure enough, there was that cheerful yell resonating through the air.

"BREAKFAST IS READY DUDES!" Mikey's voice had hollered from within the kitchen.

Donnie laughed clinging to Leo's shoulder as he straightened his posture. Leo gently grasped Donnie' non-injured arm. "Let's go eat breakfast then." He helps Donnie to walk into the kitchen.

Raphael was already there seated in his stool as he ate.

Mikey laid out more plates of toast and eggs. "Hey D!" He handed Donnie a single plate of toast and eggs.

Donnie smiled taking his seat as he began to eat. Mikey had dug into his breakfast along with Leo as the four brothers ate. Donnie had finished earlier glancing around as he waited for the others to finish.

Soon enough, Mikey had finished and took his plate to the sink. "Anyone else done?" Donnie nodded pushing his empty plate further as Raph put his dishes away.

"So, how are you D?" Mikey asks.

Donnie shrugged as he glanced at the floor.

"Did you like the breakfast?" The turtle nodded as he smiled.

"Good!" Mikey grinned gleefully. "No one can ignore my cooking!"

"So... what now?" Raph glanced at his brothers.

Leo shifting in his seat as he stepped off to put away his dish. "Isn't it time for training?"

Raph smirked in response. "Meet you there." He immediately headed towards the dojo. Donnie watched him leave as Mikey followed after him.

"I'm sure you can come too Donnie. Only if you're careful, you don't have to if you don't feel like it." Donnie nodded sadly as he desperately reached out towards Leo. "Yeah?" Leo held out his arm as Donnie grasped it.

Help. I don't think I can walk by myself yet. Donnie mouthed.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Leo rubbed his head. "Here, I'll help you." Donnie smiles wrapping his arm tightly around Leo' shoulder as he was guided into the dojo.


	7. Growing Pains

The brothers had entered the dojo for their training session. They all knelt down as Donnie leaned against Leo slightly.

Master Splinter rambled on about their kata training. That Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael will compete in the training known as last turtle standing.

Mikey grinned standing abruptly as Leo stood up also with Raph. Raph cracked his neck bending it along with his knuckles. Donnie had glanced down upset that he couldn't rain.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter ordered. He glanced down at Donatello before patting his shoulder gently. "My son, do you feel up to some basic warm ups?" Donnie shrugged nodding his head. He obeyed Sensei's command as he struggled to complete a few katas. "You're doing fine my son. Don't overstress yourself."

Donnie nodded as he practiced slower with one leg out.

Meanwhile... Raph had tripped Mikey slamming him onto the ground as the youngest grounded.

"Aww man! I'm grounded!" Mikey whined as he pushed himself up settling into a seating position. Leo held out his katanas as he stood into his fighting stance. Raph smirked pulling out his sais.

"Just you and me Fearless."

Donnie's legs had buckled, he figured it was due to the damaged he had received yesterday. He wasn't doing a great job of hiding his pain.

"That's enough Donatello. You may take a break. You cannot overstrain yourself." Splinter says.

Leo's attention was focused on Raph as he scowled. "We'll see about that." He responded to Raph's comment.

Donnie nodded as he seated himself next to Mikey who grinned at him as Leo and Raph continued their spar.

Raph growled angrily surging forward to attack Leo. The leader dodged Raph swinging out his leg. The hothead jumped aiming a kick straight to Leo's face. The blue masked turtle ducked his head twisting himself around as he sent a punch at Raph's face in return.

"Do you think Leo is going to win?" Mikey whispered snickering at Donnie. The genius shrugged just smiling himself.

Raph stumbled as he barely managed to block Leo's attack. He didn't expect Leo's leg to swing over his head knocking him slightly forward. Raph growled tackling Leo delivering punches to his plastron. In the process Leo had grabbed Raph's head into a headlock as he twisted kicking Raph's shell.

This only angered the red masked turtle further as he fell to his knees holding onto his plastron as he glared at Leo. Leo had finally beat him.

"Yame!" Leo grinned holding out his hand towards Raph.

Raph growled swatting his hand away as he storms off angrily. The leader shook his head as he turned around to face Donnie and Mikey. Mikey was grinning widely holding up his thumb while Donnie beamed at his older brother.

"We should meditate my sons and then you all are dismissed from training. I'll inform Raphael." The rat left the dojo immediately. He found the emerald turtle beating onto his punching bag. "Raphael, we are going to meditate." Raph stopped heaving heavily trying to pull himself together as he followed Master Splinter back into the dojo.

Leo and Mikey had helped Donnie to move onto the dojo mat. They each settled down into their lotus positions mediating as Sensei had instructed. Leo closed his eyes falling into a trance as Mikey turned his head grinning mischievously as he made silly faces at Leo.

Raph turned his head glaring in Mikey's direction. At the same time, Donnie had gritted his teeth as a small wave of pain spread across his legs. No one else seemed to notice the moment.

Mikey glared back at Raph before he got whacked by Master Splinter's cane.

"Michelangelo..."

"Oh, right," Mikey rubbed his sore head bashfully grinning sheepishly at Sensei before he turned his head at Raph sticking out his tongue as he closed his eyes as he settled into his lotus position. Raph smirked as he closed his own eyes trying to meditate.

Donnie had shifted trying to ease the slow burning pain. He heard Mikey mumbled slightly as he grunted lightly, the pain growing unbearable. Master Splinter knelt down glancing at Donnie. The genius had opened his eyes sensing Master Splinter as he glanced at him.

"Something the matter my son? I sense that you are distressed." Master Splinter whispered softly.

Donnie hesitated for a brief moment before he shook his head. **_Nothing I can't deal with Sensei._** He mouthed.

"Perhaps calming your mind will soothe you Donatello?"

"Hai Sensei." Donnie nodded as he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. However, Mikey had started to drift off his body leaning towards Raph. The hothead didn't need to open his eyes as he lightly pushed Mikey to wake him up. That seemed to do the job as Mikey shook his head opening his eyes suddenly.

"Stay awake," Raph half growled and whispered.

Donnie's fists had tightened by his sides as he tried to ignore the flaring pain. Mikey had nodded at Raph breathing in before glancing between everyone. Donnie had bit his lip tightly, as the pain continued to spread through his legs. Mikey blinked glancing at Donnie noticing something was off.

The genius involuntarily let out an almost inaudible whimper. This didn't go unnoticed by Mikey as the youngest raised an eye ridge. His baby blue eyes widened further as he noticed the glint of tears escape through Donnie's tightly shut eyes. The genius let out another soft whimper as fiery pain rolled over his legs.

That's what it took for Mikey to move from his position as he slowly crept over Raph barely nudging him though he didn't want to disturb the hothead.

Raph had stirred slightly as he opened one eye slightly watching his baby brother.

Donnie had choked back a sob, trying not to disturb his brothers and father. Mikey continued to move as he sat by Donnie a worried expression on his face. He noticed Donnie placing his fists onto the ground leaning onto them as if he was trying to relieve some pain. The freckled turtle placed a gently hand onto Donnie's shoulder startling him slightly.

Donnie opened his eyes as he met Mikey's expression smiling weakly.

"You okay?" Mikey mouthed quietly. Donnie nodded in response until he fell forward onto his plastron as his arms gave out. The impact made him grunt loudly. "Donnie?" Mikey leaned forward to grasp him helping him to sit back up. The olive green turtle grunted in pain as he settled back into a kneeling position. "Do you need those pills again?" Mikey asked. Donnie nodded quickly as he winced at the flare of pain.

The orange masked turtle sighed turning to Master Splinter as he spoke as the rat opened his eyes. "Sensei, can Donnie and I be excused?"

"We are meditating Michelangelo." Leo and Raph had both opened their eyes having heard the conversation.

"I know that," Mikey says. "But I need to help Donnie... May we be excused? Please Sensei?"

The elderly rat sighed stroking his beard. "You and Donatello may be excused."

Mikey nodded thanking Sensei as he grasped Donnie's arm helping to lift him up as he grunted in pain as he stood upon his feet. The older leaned heavily onto Mikey's shoulder.

"You good?" Mikey asks worriedly. Donnie nodded humbly grunting as his legs buckled slightly. Mikey led Donnie out from the dojo towards the kitchen.

Raph and Leo had glanced at each other with worried expressions.

"Is something wrong with Donnie Sensei?" Leo questioned.

"He seemed distressed Leonardo."

"Is he going to be okay?" Raph asked worriedly. He was feeling worried for his brother.

"He should be," Master Splinter sighed. "While you four were meditating I sensed Donatello was not only distressed mentally, but also physically."

Raph glanced down sadly as he clenched his fists tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile... in the kitchen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey had managed to lead Donnie into the kitchen as Donnie's legs had buckled, he nearly fell to the floor if Mikey hadn't grasped him in time. "Easy Donnie..." He lifted him up as the turtle grunted in pain, hot tears that rolled down his face. "You'll be okay Donnie." The youngest brought his older brother onto a stool in the kitchen.

Donnie clung onto the edge of the table as he sat slowly. Mikey nodded making sure that Donnie was secure where he sat before he headed towards the medicine cabinet getting out pain pills as he settled them onto the counter.

Donnie's limp arm twitched as he blinked rapidly staring blankly at the wall ahead of him.

"Here you go..." Mikey held out a few pills towards Donnie. The purple masked turtle cocked his head glancing at the pills with confusion. "Take one." Mikey plopped the two pills onto Donnie's hand. The older turtle blinked in belated confusion glancing back at Mikey. "Go on," Mikey nudged Donnie's hand. Donnie hesitantly swallows them as he continues to glance at Mikey. "Better?"

Donnie didn't respond only reaching forward for more pills. Mikey leaned back watching as Donnie grasped the entire bottle shoving all the pain pills into his mouth. The baby blue eyes widened in shock as his mouth was agape.

"Are you supposed to take all those?" The olive green turtle set down the empty pill bottle as he cocked his head to the side regarding Mikey. "Dude, you just swallowed more than usual," Mikey mumbled.

Suddenly, Donnie jerked as he fell off the stool grunting as he hit the floor.

"Woah!" Mikey panicked as he walked around the counter bending over towards Donnie helping him up. The turtle blinked nebulously as Mikey noticed his expression. "Dude, you just fell off your stool." The purple masked turtle blinked as he glanced behind his shell to the fallen stool laying upon he kitchen floor.

"You okay dude?" Mikey tilted his head in puzzlement. Donnie shrugged leaning himself onto Mikey's shoulder as he shook his head sadly. The youngest frowned hugging Donnie as the oldest slumped against him almost seemingly content as he closed his eyes. "You can't fall asleep here dude," Mikey shook him slightly awakening him from his hazy daze.

My room, Donnie mouthed as Mikey grinned in understanding. "I'll help you bro." 

Donnie grinned weakly as he grasped Mikey's arm as the lime-green turtle led him back into his room. Donnie smiled gratefully hugging Mikey as tightly as he could. The smaller turtle patted his shell in return helping him to settle onto his bed as the genius closed his eyes.

"Just rest Donnie." Mikey watched him for moment as he sat down besides the bed. He perked his head up after a few minutes had passed as he heard the sound of whimpering. Donnie was frowning in sleep making a noise before he grew silent. Mikey sighed leaning against the bed post as he leaned onto his hand his elbows upon his knee pads.

"What'cha doing Mikey?"

"Woah dude!" Mikey was startled out from his trance glancing at the open doorway to see Raph standing there. "You scared me... Uh, I was watching Donnie..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Raph trudged forward stopping besides Mikey.

Mikey shrugged. "He was in pain so he took pain pills, but he took all the pills from one bottle. Then he collapsed and I helped him to bed."

"The WHOLE thing!?" Raph's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah... He swallowed all the pills, That's bad right?" Mikey glanced up at Raph bewildered.

"Y-Yeah, I think so...He should know better..."

Mikey nodded sadly heaving a heavy sigh. Raph frowned as he sat down besides Mikey as he rested his head in his hands as he stared at Donnie.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Donnie?"

"He sure has been acting weird."

"Yeah... m-maybe it's the Kraang thingy that was in his hand?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Mikey shook his head. "Maybe keep an eye on him? I don't know what do dude..."

Raph huffed irritated as he dragged his hands down his face. "It's going to be hard isn't it?" He shifted his gaze away from Donnie back to the youngest.

"Yeah."

"Splinter says that there's something wrong with his head..." Raph reached his arm over Donnie' bed as he stroke his forehead gently.

"And will he get better?"

"Maybe... Splinter can help?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea Raph."

"Eh.... I try," He grinned standing up. "I'll get Splinter if he's available." Raph glanced worriedly at Donnie watching his sleeping form.

"I'll watch him," Mikey muttered not taking his eyes off Donnie.

Raph nodded as he silently left the room heading towards the dojo. Mikey raised an eye ridge as he heard Donnie's breathing quicken. His eyes were closed tightly, his fist clenching as he shifts uncomfortably in his sleep. He started to pant heavily his fingers grasping the bed sheets tightly his palms turning slightly white. Donnie grit his teeth and grunted loudly.

Mikey's eyes widened with worry as he placed a hand onto Donnie's head. His brother's forehead was hot upon the touch. Mikey began to panic suddenly calling for Raph who was occupied in trying to get his courage up trying to find a way to talk to Sensei, the hothead didn't heed to Mikey's call, it was as if he hadn't heard him at all.

Donnie let out a shrill cry with his teeth clenched his breaths coming in short gasps.

Mikey could feel terror trying to shake his core as he dashed from Donnie's room rushing towards the kitchen to grasp a towel dipped in cold water before he dashed back just as Donnie began to thrash wildly upon the bed letting out a quiet yell. The freckled turtle pressed the cool cloth onto Donnie's forehead as the turtle arched his back tears cascading down his face.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey used his finger to wipe away the hot burning tears. Donnie leant his head into Mikey's hand seeking comfort. The youngest wrapped his arms around Donnie hugging him tightly. He heard voices muttering behind him as he turned to see Raph renter with Master Splinter.

"What is going on Michelangelo?" Splinter asked worriedly.

"H-he... His forehead is hot... He was moaning in pain Sensei."

Splinter frowned resting a hand onto Donnie's forehead feeling the heat radiating off his skin as he sighed heavily.

"He okay Sensei?" Mikey asks.

"No... We need to keep an eye on him and help him win this fight."

"But how?"

"Anyway we can Michelangelo.." Splinter pulled Mikey against his side as he hugged his two youngest sons. "I'll go make some tea to help calm Donatello down." Mikey nodded following behind Master Splinter to help him. The rat boiled the water in a pan while Mikey grabbed a clean mug. Splinter had finished the tea as Mikey held out the mug for him to pour the liquid into. Mikey waits as he glanced around avoiding Sensei's gaze.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?"

Mikey nodded meeting his father's gaze as he tried to suppress a grin.

"It's okay my son, you can tell me." He placed a comforting hand onto his son's shoulder.

"I'm just scared for Donnie... He has to be okay... What if he...?"

"I understand how you feel Michelangelo, but we must stay hopeful and have faith in Donatello." He spoke softly.

"Hai Sensei, I'll try."

Splinter grinned kissing the top of Mikey's head. "We all will."

"Thanks Sensei."

"You are welcome. Now let's give this to Donatello to help him sleep." Mikey nodded as he took the steaming mug. "I'll go tell Leonardo."

"Okay..." Mikey watched Master Splinter exit the kitchen as he took the mug back to Donnie's room.


	8. The Attack

Master Splinter and Leo exited the dojo heading just as Mikey let out a cry. Splinter's head shot up his eyes wide with fear. Brown eyes met midnight blue just as Splinter sprang out from the dojo. Donnie's door was wide open as the rat stared stared with disbelief inside the room. The genius wasn't in his room and his room was a wreck, things were broken and thrown across the room.

"Sensei! Donnie went crazy!" Mikey demanded appearing from the corner of the wrecked room. "He trashed his room and the tea!" He pointed to the spilled tea and the shattered mug upon the floor. "I saw him dash to my room... But I don't know what's happening! And Raph had left the room before he could see anything." Mikey's eyes were wide and frantic.

"Calm down my sons, we will figure out what he is doing and why." Master Splinter turned around heading towards Mikey's room. The youngest followed behind as they came into his room. They found Donnie sitting in the corner covering his head in his arm rocking back and forth as his body shook. He whimpered quietly as Master Splinter knelt besides him. Mikey brought a hand to Donnie's shoulder as the genius jerked back, startled by contact. He gazed up at Mikey with wide fearful eyes.

"It's me bro."

The turtle relaxed himself holding onto Mikey's hand. The youngest in return wrapped his arm around Donnie's shoulder as he leaned himself again him. Something red caught Mikey's eyes as he glanced down at Donnie's arms finding bleeding cuts.

"Donnie?" The said turtle blinked gazing at Mikey. "What did you do?" The glanced at his bleeding arms. His eyes widen in shock as he glances back Mikey before burying his face in his littler brother's shoulder crying himself out.

"It's okay..." Mikey tried to soothe him patting his shell gently. This only allowed Donnie to tighten his grip on Mikey. Splinter sighs softly leaving the room to get more tea. "You'll be okay bro."

Donnie nodded trying to calm himself down. Splinter had returned with another mug of tea handing it over to Mikey.

"He may be too weak to hold it himself."

Mikey nodded holding the mug for Donnie to drink. The turtle shakily drank from the mug as he leaned himself back against Mikey. The orange masked turtle handed the tea back to Splinter as the rat left the room once more heading towards the kitchen.

The youngest pulled Donnie against him comforting him just as Splinter came back as Donnie started to fall asleep against Mikey's side. Shifting his body, Mikey made sure that Donnie was in a better position as Splinter smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Michelangelo, he will get better." Master Splinter wrapped an arm around Mikey anchoring him. The turtle smiled nodding weakly. Leaning his head forward until it rested on top of Mikey's Master Splinter hummed an old lullaby. Mikey yawned as he felt his energy being drained as Donnie had fallen asleep against him, he closed his eyes as Splinter rocked them both. He waited until they were fully asleep before picking them up both and laying them together onto Mikey's bed kissing each of their foreheads. A hum of contentment escaped Mikey's mouth as he shifted. Splinter smiled gazing at his youngest sons for a moment before he finally decided to exit letting them sleep.

During their sleep Donnie had managed to wrap his good arm around Mikey as the smaller of the two snuggled up against his plastron. This only made Donnie hug him tighter as Mikey's head rested upon his plastron. Only a few minutes had passed when Donnie was awakened by his body twitching lightly as he opened his eyes a slight crack. He shifted sitting up carefully as he glanced into his belt pulling out a hidden metallic shard with jagged edges. He held the shard steadily to his arm as he breathed in slowly before he jammed the shard into his arm.

Mikey had yawned smacking his mouth as he opened his eyes. He glanced up at Donnie tiredly not noticing the way Donnie pulled out the shard only to embed it into his arm again. The more he continued to stab himself with the shard the more Mikey snapped out from his sleepy trance. Baby blue eyes glanced at Donnie's arm seeing the shard and the gushing blood oozing from a bloody wound as his eyes widened in sheer horror.

Mikey grasped Donnie's arm and hand clasping his fingers over the shard before he demanded loudly. "DONNIE!"

The genius didn't heed to his brother, he only tried to break free from Mikey's grip. Scowling Mikey grasped Donnie tighter as he attempted to scream loudly. Immediately, Donnie let go of the shard clamping his hand over his little brother's mouth.

Mumbling underneath Donnie's hand Mikey tried to himself up. Donnie frowned at him and shaking his head as Mikey closed his mouth calming himself down. The genius then slowly removed his hand from Mikey's mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Mikey's beak quivered.

There was no response as Donnie grasped the shard taking it out from his arm before using it to penetrate his own leg.

Unfortunately, Mikey let out another scream grabbing for Donnie's leg as he ripped out the shard as he tried to chuck it across the room. The turtle grunted as he was then pinned against the bed with Donnie above him struggling to grasp the shard.

Needless to say, Mikey didn't care if the shard was pressing against his palm nearly penetrating his skin. He only flipped around falling onto the floor against his carapace with the shard beneath him. A loud growl was heard as Mikey glanced up seeing Donnie pounced off the bed landing onto his shell as he desperately reached for the shard.

"Donnie!" Mikey thrashed against his brother. "This isn't like you! Snap out of it dude! I'll tell Leo and Raph!" The older brother gave no sign of heeding as he ignored Mikey wrenching the shard from his little brother's hand.

Mikey bucked wildly leaping back before he slammed himself against Donnie slapping him as he grabbed his hand tearing out the shard as he screams from the top of his lungs. A blood curling scream resonating through the air.

Donnie once again slapped his hand over Mikey's beak covering his mouth just as Mikey's bedroom door was banged open revealing Raph with his emerald irises wide with fear.

Mikey trembled expressing a pleading face at Raph as he quivered in terror.

Raph grasped Donnie shoving him off Mikey as he grasped onto Mikey's arm. "You okay Mikey?"

"He.... He..." Mikey tried to speak as he inhaled deeply holding the shard in his palm as he used his other hand to point at Donnie. "He was trying to do something terrible... We were fighting..."

"What was he trying to do?"

"He was trying to stab himself with this shard," Mikey explained.

"WHAT!?" Raph turned his head glaring at Donnie.

"I... Don't get mad at him!" Mikey suddenly protested. "He... He wasn't acting normal."

The hothead closed his eyes as he calmed down his anger that was threatening to burst. "Are you okay Mikey?"

"I... I don't know... I was overreacting cause he wouldn't stop and he kept fighting me."

Tears suddenly appeared in Raph's eyes as he blinked them back. "What are we going to do?" He had now idea what the heck was going on.

"I don't know, but why would Donnie do this?"

"I don't know Mikey... One moment he's fine and the next, he's hurting himself."

"Yeah...." Raph glanced at Donnie the moment he saw his body jerk violently. Mikey's eyes portrayed such a fearful expression as he watched Donnie intently. The olive green turtle panted heavily glancing around, his eyes wide with fear and ambiguity.

Mikey reached out towards Donnie hesitantly doubting if he should or not.

"Careful Mikey," Raph warned. The tallest cocked his head regarding his brothers closely just as Mikey retreated his hand back glancing at Raph worriedly.

"We don't know if he's back yet," Raph explains.

Blinking with belated confusion Donnie cautiously rose from his seated position crawling towards them. Mikey took a step back stepping closer to Raph's side. This cause Donnie to stop as he blinked nebulously.

The youngest turtle flinched blinking as he glanced between Donnie and Raph before glancing back down at the shard in his hand before he gazed back to Donnie's face.

Raph glared at Donnie as he stepped in between the two of them. With such hesitation Donnie crawled closer ignoring Raph's warning glare. An arm stopped Donnie as the genius noticed Raph studying him. He tries to look into Raph's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on here. He only noticed Mikey fiddling his thumbs nervously from the corner of his eyes.

"Donnie? You going to stop hurting us and yourself?" Donnie blinked in shock tilting his head to the side.

"You tried to kill yourself," Mikey mumbled quietly as it felt like the tension in the room had doubled in heat. Donnie covered his face in his hand suddenly crying. Raph glanced at Mikey as the youngest reached out a hand towards Donnie. His hand touched Donnie's shoulder as he glanced up with pain clearly written across his face and eyes.

Without muttering a single word Mikey threw his arms around Donnie hugging him tightly. The other turtle hugged him back the best as he could. Raph finally knelt down besides his younger brothers wrapping an arm around both of them. He hugged them both closely until Donnie managed to calm himself down with Raph rubbing his little brother's shells comfortably.

"You okay Donnie?" Mikey asks. The response he got was a shrug. "Do you remember anything?"

Donnie shook his head sadly.

"Oh good..." Mikey sighed as Donnie cocked his head in confusion. "Do you want to know or not?"

Thinking for a moment Donnie blinked until he shook his head no, he glanced down his eyes widening seeing the wounds on his body.

"Yeah," Mikey frowned sadly. "You don't want to know..."

"Let's get you all cleaned up," Raph suggested. He picked up Donnie heading towards the lab with Mikey trailing behind them. Donnie was carried to the lab table as Raph cleaned his wounds from the first aid kit that sat upon the table with Mikey standing on the side. Mikey strayed his eyes watching Raph grasp some bandages wrapping up Donnie's arm and leg. When he finished Raph glanced up at Donnie with a serious look on his face.

"Please. Don't. Do. That. Again." Donnie blinked hesitating as he tries to figure out what his brothers were talking about. Deciding against it, he nodded anyway.

Raph smiled as hugged tightly. He pulled back as Mikey placed a hand onto Donnie's shoulder grinning at him as Donnie beamed back.

"I'll be right back." Raph mumbled.

Mikey watched Raph leave before glancing back at Donnie. The turtle was staring at the floor.

"You okay D?"

Donnie nodded smiling weakly before his grin falter a pained expression etched upon his face before his expression turned blank as his arm twitched.

"You sure?" Mikey blinked glancing at Donnie's arm. He could've sworn that he saw Donnie's arm twitch... As if on cue, the youngest yelped as Donnie suddenly grabbed his arm tightly twisting it.

"AH!" Mikey gasped as pain flared across his arm. "What are you doing!?" Donnie continued twist Mikey's arm harder as his grip tightened.

"OW! Stop it! Why are you hurting me?" Mikey grunted feeling tears burning in the back of his eyes as he desperately tried to tug his arm away. The hand only gripped Mikey tighter.

"You asked for it!" Mikey scowled using his other hand to slap Donnie's arm tugging against it.

The genius' hand pulled Mikey's arm back into an odd angle as Mikey let out a pained yelp. "AH!" Using his other hand to pull out his nun-chuck Mikey slammed it onto Donnie's arm as he twisted out his hand turning around to burst out from the lab.

Donnie had tried to chase after him only to fall against the floor.

With such terror, Mikey had burst out from the lab dashing into the main room just as Raph was nearing the lab.

"Mikey, you okay?"

"He.... He..." Mikey quivered shaking as he pointed to Donnie's lab with a frightened look upon his face. "He tried to hurt me! He was twisting my arm!"

Raph's expression hardened as he glared down the hallway. "What the shell is going on!?" He demanded storming off towards the lab.

Mikey saw Raph's shell disappear into the lab as he glanced down at the shard that was still clutched into his hand. He needed to find a way to hide this shard where Donnie wouldn't be able to find it. An idea popped into his head as he disappeared into the kitchen before he realized something and decided to hide the shard in his room in a place where no one knows. He exited his room shutting the door quietly with a look of relief on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile, in the lab**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph had stormed over to Donnie who was fallen against the floor as he grasped him by plastron pinning him against the lab wall. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE!" Donnie struggled against Raph scowling angrily. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING MIKEY!?" Raph only tightened his grip on the genius turtle.

Letting out an angry grunt, Donnie kicked against Raph as the hothead grit his teeth as hot anger threatened to rise, he didn't want to hurt Donnie after all. However, the genius didn't stop, he continued to kick Raph in the plastron until the red masked turtle lost his control punching Donnie in the face. Raph growled as he received another kick to his plastron as he delivered a punch one after another back at Donnie.

Mikey had happened to enter the lab having heard Raph's loud voice booming and the sound of punching. His eyes widened seeing the scene of Raph and Donnie as Mikey dashed towards Raph.

"Raph! What are you doing!?" He grasped the emerald green turtle's shoulder.

Gasping in shock Raph immediately stopped, his eyes widening as he dropped Donnie. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You okay bro?" Mikey grasped Donnie's non-injured shoulder. The turtle jerked violently under his touch as he blinked rapidly. "Donnie?" He blinked tiredly at Mikey. "Are you... okay?"

Donnie rubbed his bruising cheek wincing as he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should talk to Master Splinter, you've been acting out of control bro." Donnie glanced down nodding, Mikey was probably right.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Raph knelt besides him. He looked up confused before shrugging as he hugged Raph. Mikey joined in the hug as they each hugged each other tightly.

"I'm sorry Donnie...."

"I guess we should take him to Splinter," Raph suggested. Mikey stepped aside nodding as he slung an around Donnie's shell helping him up along with Raph. They led Donnie into the dojo to be met with Leo. Donnie was set down carefully as Raph grasped the notebook laying off to the side on the floor along with the pencil.

"What's going on?" Leo glanced at Raph with confusion.

"He needs to talk to Splinter." Raph placed a hand on Donnie's back preventing him from falling over.

"Oh, okay then," Leo glanced at Splinter's shoji door as Mikey knocked upon the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sensei. We need you to talk to Donnie."

The slide door opened revealing Master Splinter. "What happened?"

"Uh... well, he went out of control Sensei."

"What do you mean Michelangelo?"

Mikey frowned leaning over to whisper quietly. "He went out of control and tried to hurt me." He then pointed to his arm that was still slightly red.

Splinter's eyes narrowed as he walked towards Donnie.

"He also may not remember things Sensei," Mikey added. Splinter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Leonardo, Raphael. Please leave for a moment."

Leo nodded curtly and leaves the dojo while Raph hesitated before he sighed leaving as well.

Master Splinter had knelt down beside Donnie with a worried expression. "Donatello, Michelangelo says you tried to hurt him. Do you remember this?" He spoke sternly, yet softly. Donnie's eyes widened as he glanced at Mikey a worried look on his face before he grasped his notebook writing quickly.

What did I do?

"You twisted my arm," Mikey held out his arm with little red marks as he too knelt besides Donnie.

Frowning sadly, Donnie gently brushed his fingers along the marks, as tears leaked from his eyes. ****

**_I'm so sorry Mikey, I don't know what happened._ **

"It's okay D... I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"What else happened Michelangelo?" Splinter asked calmly.

"He was fighting over a shard, he tried to stab himself and I wouldn't let him."

Splinter blinked slowly processing the information as he calmed down his emotions. "Tell me everything that happened Michelangelo." Donnie glanced down as Mikey gazed at Master Splinter.

"Well, he had this shard in his hand and I woke up to find him stabbing himself with it. I told him to stop and tried to stop him and we were struggling against each other. Then, when I got away from him Raph came and he went back to normal and didn't remember anything, and then when Raph left again Donnie twisted my arm and I tried to get away. When I did, I came back to see Raph getting mad at Donnie and they were like fighting. Donnie was struggling and fighting against Raph. We had to wait for him to calm down and then Raph decided to bring Donnie to you. And I've taken the shard away Sense..."

Understanding dawned Master Splinter's eyes as he nodded. "It seems we must protect Donatello from himself as well." Donnie choked back a sob, as the tears continued to roll off his cheeks. Master Splinter glanced at Donnie resting a paw on his shoulder. "You will heal Donatello."

The turtle grasped his notebook as he wrote. 

**_I'm so very sorry about what happened. I honestly can't remember any of it, I'll try harder to control myself._ **

"We will try harder to keep you safe my son." Master Splinter hugged Donatello.

"Yeah D," Mikey grinned agreeing. The genius smiled back as he hugged Sensei along with Mikey as he cried silently.

"Now my sons, we must figure out if there are certain things Donatello does in between changes.

"I like he...." Mikey rubbed his neck trying to recall a certain memory. "I think I've noticed something Sensei."

"What are they Michelangelo?"

"He like.... twitches..."

"Hmmm," Splinter stroke his goatee. "Anything else?"

"His body also jerks," Mikey gulped. "Especially when he comes to and his arm twitches and then he's acting not normal."

"Hmmm, interesting. Now that we know the signs, we must find a way to stop it."

"Hai Sensei." Splinter slowly pulled away as he stood. "I will have to meditate on this matter." He walked towards his room before he stopped suddenly realizing something. "Michelangelo?"

"Yes Sensei?" Mikey regarded his Sensei glancing up at him.

"Do not let Donatello be alone, not even for a moment."

"Hai Sensei," Mikey nodded.

With that, Splinter disappeared behind his slide door. Mikey sighed as he glanced over at Donnie. "It's okay Donnie..." He touched his arm gently as he noticed that Donnie was playing with his wrapped up bandages nervously. Donnie grinned as he tried to stand up stumbling towards the wall for support.

"You okay Donnie?" Mikey wraps an arm around his shoulder steadying him. The turtle nods, but his legs buckle underneath him. He growled loudly in frustration. Mikey shifted his arm trying to support him the best that he could.

Donnie mentally cursed his weak legs as he tried to stand again. Mikey had to his use his own body to steady Donnie completely as the older clung to the youngest.

"You want to go out?" Mikey asks. Donnie nods a yes as Mikey slowly leads him out from the dojo. He had Donnie's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he grunted a little as they descended down the dojo steps. "Do you want to be in here?" Another nod was the solemn response.

"Okay," Mikey led Donnie down into the TV pit. The genius bit his beak tightly trying to hide the pain that flared across his legs. He was seated down as Mikey sat down next to him. The purpled masked turtle leaned back closing his eyes tightly. Mikey glanced around wondering where Raph and Leo had disappeared to.

"What's up big M!?" A familiar voice demanded as Mikey's twirled himself around seeing Casey leaping over the turnstiles with April following behind him. Donnie opened his eyes halfway as Mikey grinned widely.

"Oh hey Casey!" Mikey beamed. "I'm just here watching Donnie!"

"Watching Donnie? Why?" Casey asked as he plopped himself down next to Mikey.

"Uhh, it's a long story..." The youngest glanced at Donnie.

Donnie blinked slowly as he noticed April sit next to him. He smiled slightly at her.

"Oh..." Casey looked at Donnie in confusion noticing the bandages on his body. Mikey leaned over towards Casey whispering into his ear. "He hasn't been acting normal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see we found this weird tech thing that attacked itself onto him and it was hurting him. We managed to get it off, but he hasn't been the same. He's weak and he can't talk. And whenever he seens this certain shards he uses it hurt himself and he had hurt me by accident. Not intentionally, but he's really out of it," Mikey whispered. Casey's eyes widened blinking.

"Hey Donnie," April turned to her head at Donnie grinning at him.

Donnie's smile widened a little, his arm trembled as he reach out to her.

"Try to be supportive okay?" Mikey had appeared besides April suddenly. April nodded grinning holding out her hand patting Donnie's shoulder. Casey nodded slowly watching April and Donnie as Donnie grasped April's hand weakly staring into her blue eyes.

"It's good to see you Donnie," April smiles. She had noticed the bandages on his body and she could feel concern for him.

Donnie opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and glanced away slightly.

April frowned. "Hey, you okay?"

"He can't talk, but he can write on that notebook," Mikey clarified.

"Oh," April mumbled. The genius kept his gaze away from April, feeling ashamed. He bit his lip tightly. "It's okay Donnie," April sighed. She rested a hand onto his shoulder squeezing it slightly. "I'm sure you'll get better and will be able to speak again." He looks back at her, hope burning in his brown eyes, he tightened his grip on her hand as much as he could. April grinned hugging Donnie tightly as Donnie hugged her back as best as he could with his good arm, while he fought back tears at the stinging pain. April had pressed her head against Donnie's shoulder. She just wanted to soothe him.

Casey was watching sadly as he shared a look between himself and Mikey.

"We're still trying to do what we can. Master Splinter told me to never leave him alone and somebody has to always watch him," Mikey says.

"Well, maybe we can help when you guys go on patrol or something," Casey offers.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea," Mikey grinned cheekily at Casey.

"So... where are Leo and Raph?" No one had even bothered to notice that Donnie's arm twitched slightly.

"Leo and Raph are in their rooms.... I think, I don't know where they went," Mikey shrugged.

Mikey and Casey turned to face Donnie their eyes widening as Donnie had April pinned to the floor twisting her arm behind her as she yelped loudly. Realizing what was happening, Mikey felt his heart hammer in his plastron.

"Donnie! Donnie! Snap out of it! You're hurting April!" April groaned making a pained expression as he glanced up at Donnie.

Unfortunately, Casey couldn't control his anger as he tried to force Donnie away. Donnie grit his teeth, trying to stop himself and twisted April's arm further.

"Donnie!!!!!!" Mikey yells as April squeaks in pain.

By this time, Casey fully loses it wrenching Donnie off April as he pinned him to the floor as he starts punching him.

"LEAVE. APRIL. ALONE!" Donnie tried to over his head with his arm trying to protect himself from Casey's blows.

"CASEY!" Mikey shouts as he grabs the back of his shirt pulling him away from Donnie. Casey stumbled back glaring at Donnie. The genius pants heavily lowering his arm slightly.

Mikey was glaring angrily at Casey. "Why did you punch him? Look at him! He was trying to shield himself! This isn't his fault!"

"He HURT April!" Casey growled thrusting his foot forward to kick Donnie into his side. The turtle body jerked as he blinked rapidly. He gasped grasping his side where Casey had just recently kicked him as he winced.

"He can't control it okay? You have to know that something is wrong with him!" Mikey snapped bitterly. "He attacked me twice today and you think that I'd punch and kick him? Well, you're wrong... I know that whatever is happening to Donnie is not his fault!!!"

Casey blinked shocked as he glanced down instantly feeling guilty. "Sorry..." He mumbled softly.

Carefully, Donnie sat up as he glanced around. He saw April on the floor and slowly crawled towards her, a concerned look on his face. April flinched as she glanced up pushing herself up. Donnie helped her get up as they both sat down while Casey watched them closely. Mikey breathed in deeply as he glanced at Donnie worriedly.

With such care Donnie took April's face in his hands. **_Are you okay?_** He mouthed.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," April nods.

He smiled sadly glancing down as he scrutinized her arm carefully.

"I'm good," April followed Donnie's eyes looking down at her arm as she lifted it. "It's not too bad." Donnie took her arm scrutinizing it to make sure that it isn't broken. His fingers gently brush across her arm. April flinched wincing in pain. Donnie frowned noticing this as he pulled away standing up.

Donnie ignored the burning pain as he stumbled to the wall slowly heading towards the lab upon his staggering feet as he could've collapsed. Casey and April glanced at each other while Mikey could feel his heart beat quicken. He quickly followed Donnie into the follow watching him as he stumbled around the lab opening up cupboards. He was grasping the shelves for support as his legs trembled seemingly searching for something.

"You looking for something Donnie?" Mikey walked up towards him. Donnie nodded as he continued his relentless search. He grew frustrated hitting his head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mikey demanded grasping his shoulder. The contact made Donnie jump slightly before he fell back against Mikey as the youngest did not expect him to fall. Mikey crashed onto the lab floor as Donnie jumped slightly as fell on top of him.

"Oof!" Mikey grunted having the air knocked out of him by the force of the fall.

Donnie's eyes widened as he scrambled off Mikey grasping him to help him up. Mikey had grasped Donnie's arm pushing himself up.

I'm sorry.... Donnie mouthed as he glanced down. He couldn't even keep himself standing properly and he fell onto his brother.

"All good bro."

Donnie let out a sigh as he turned around grasping another bottle from the shelf above him. He made his way back out from the lab with Mikey following suit. Donnie had stumbled falling to his knees just as he reached April, his quivering hand held out the bottle towards her.

"You okay Donnie?" April took the offered bottle frowning worriedly. The turtle nodded sitting down next to her as he opened the bottle for her waiting for her to take some pills. The redhead dumped a few pain pills into the palm of her hand as she swallowed them. This caused Donnie to smile as he grasped the bottle heading towards the lab to put away the bottle.

Out from the blue, Donnie had suddenly stopped halfway to his lab, his arm had started twitch. He glanced down at the bottle as he reopened it.

Mikey's eyes widened as he watching Donnie. _He gonna get out of control?_ The very thought had scared the freckled turtle. "Are you okay Donnie?"

Brown eyes met baby blues before Donnie emptied all the contents of the bottle into his mouth. The youngest turtle's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that.... too much?"

Casey and April were staring in shock. Donnie seemed to ignore them as he walked mindlessly towards the bedrooms.

"What the heck?" Casey demanded his eyes wide as saucers.

"Something is not right..." Mikey mumbled a look of fear on his face. He tried to follow after Donnie but the genius had already made it into his room with his door shut. To make matters worse, Mikey tried to open the door finding it locked. "Donnie?" A shuffling sound was heard from inside Donnie's room.

"What the heck is going on here?" Casey mumbled as he and April shared a look. April shrugged, she had no clue herself.

Mikey moved himself away from Donnie's locked door walking back towards April and Casey. "I don't know what's wrong with Donnie. He just locked himself in his room."

"I-is that bad?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Mikey shrugged glancing back towards the bedrooms. "I have a bad feeling dude."

Little did anyone know... That Donnie had grasped an sharp object inside his room studying it closely.

"We need to do something."

"Okay, let's go then." Casey frowned worriedly as he and April followed behind Mikey towards Donnie's room. "Sh-Should we take off the lock or something?"

Mikey nodded a frightened expression on his face. "I have a bad feeling about this dude.... It's making me feel.... chilled."

"Are they are any keys?" Casey asked.

"No," Mikey shook his head.

"Guys," April frowned her face twisting with immense worry. "We need to hurry, Mikey was right. I have a bad feeling about this. We need to get in there."

"I'm trying Red.....Wait, I think I've got a skeleton key..." Casey rummaged through his pockets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile... Inside Donnie's room**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The genius stared the sharp object, it wasn't just any object... It was a blade. He pressed the edge along his arm deeply cutting in his already damaged arm. He frowned studying the bloody blade before he traced the sharp tip onto his cheek. Ignoring the flare of pain, Donnie jammed the blade into his shoulder before he brought it to the back of the his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Outside Donnie's Room**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Crap," Casey growled loudly.

"What?" Mikey blinked worriedly.

"I-I um... uh... I left my keys... at home..." He winced closing his eyes.

Mikey's eyes widened at the statement. "Can't you just smash open the door?"

"I-I think so..." Casey turned his body ramming it against the door. Mikey pulled out his nun-chuck from his belt as he prodded out the hidden blade a serious look upon his face.

"Cut the bolt," Casey pointed the door handle. Mikey nodded ramming his nun-chuck at the door handle as he used the blade to cut the bolt. The door handle immediately snapped off the hinge as Casey wrenched the door open banging loudly against the wall.

The three were clearly not expecting to see Donnie drugging a blade down his hand, a long deep cut with blood spurting out.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed in horror as April gasped loudly a hand brought to her mouth.

Donnie glared at the three as he pulled out the blade from his hand stabbing into his shoulder. Casey's fast reflexes had him grasping Donnie's hand and wrenching the blade away.

"Why Donnie?" April was standing in front of the turtle. "Why did you do this?" Donnie grunted as he struggled underneath their grip. Casey had shoved the blade into his pocket as Mikey grasped Donnie's other shoulder.

"Donnie?" Tears were leaking from the baby blue eyes.

Donnie's body jerks as he blinked rapidly in confusion. He glanced around as Casey kept a firm grip on his arm. He frowned as he glanced at the three of them curiously.

"Why D? Why?" Mikey demanded sadly sniffling. Casey let go of Donnie stepping back.

The genius gave a look of confusion glancing at himself as his eyes widened in horror. He noticed the bleeding cuts that ran down his arms and legs. Trembling he threw himself against Mikey burying his head into his shoulder as he cried silently his body shaking with heavy sobs. Mikey hugged him back tightly gripping him.

"Is he going to be okay Mikey?" Casey asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Mikey lifted his head to regard Casey for a moment.

"I-is it because of the weird thing that went in him? O-or something else?" Casey bit his lip.

"Probably," Mikey blinked. "He did stab himself with a shard too."

"So... What is there that we can do?"

"I don't know... Master Splinter said he was going to meditate on this. Maybe we can.... Try to keep him away from metal or sharp things?"

"And always have something with him," Casey added.

"Yeah."

Casey glanced at April noticing that she had been awfully silent. She was grasping her arms staring at the floor. "You okay Red?"

"I think so, I'm just concerned about Donnie," April lifted her head glancing at Donnie.

"Yeah, I am too."

"How can we fix this?"

"I don't know," April's lip trembled.

 ** _I need to get into the lab... I need bandages...._** Donnie mouthed as Mikey nodded his head.

"And I'm coming with you bro." Mikey led Donnie back into the lab along with April and Casey. Donnie was searching around his cabinets looking for bandages.

"Need help D?" Donnie nodded as Mikey grinned helping out his brother. Casey joined in also, opening drawers and cabinets. It several minutes to clear all the cabinets as Donnie grew frustrated grabbing one his blankets shredding it as he teared it apart.

Mikey grasped the edge of the blanket wrapping it around him and over his wounds. April was softly patting Donnie's arm while Casey was searching around for any sharps things as he put them away.

"There, all done," Mikey grinned at Donnie at the torn blanket pieces that were wrapped around his bleeding wounds like bandages themselves.

I'm sorry...

"It's okay D.... just..." Mikey's face darkened for a fraction of a second. "Just don't do it again. You're freaking us out bro."

Donnie nodded reaching around his table to grasp a piece of paper and pen. 

**_I don't know what is going on. I'm trying to fight it._ **

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

**_I hope so._ **

"We'll help you Donnie, we're here for you." Mikey threw his arm around Donnie hugging him as Donnie hugged him in return smiling sadly.

"What.... happened?" Raph's voice was heard from the lab doors. Mikey lifted his head from Donnie's shoulder glancing at Raph. 

"Um...." He grew nervous as he glanced at Donnie.

"It happened again... didn't it?" Mikey sighed closing his eyes as he nodded. There was no mistaking this. Raph frowned trudging towards his little brothers as he passed by Casey and April. Yet, he made sure to glare in Casey's direction. 

You could've done more.... Raph's face seemed to say to Casey.

Casey frowned holding up his arms. "We're sorry man. But, we're now." Raph sighed as he finally made his way to his little brothers.

"It looks worse than last time," He whispered.

"It is worse," Mikey glanced up at Raph. "He almost went further if it weren't for me and Casey breaking down the door." Raph bit his lip as he clenched his fists.

"We need to figure out what is going on..." Nodding in approval Mikey squeezed his arms around Donnie. "Does Leo know?"

"No, I don't know if he does," Mikey shook his head.

"I'll go tell him," Raph sighed as he pulled away walking out from the lab. He came to Leo's door knocking softly.

"Who is it?"

"Raph.... and it's important."

The door opened revealing Leo's concerned face. "What is it?"

"It's Donnie, he needs our help."

Leo frowned. "Okay, I'll be right there." He shut his bedroom door behind him. He followed suit with Raph as the hothead explained what happened. Leo frowned as he entered the lab seeing Casey, April. and Mikey hugging Donnie tightly. Donnie was covered in bandages and some were soaked with blood.

"Mikey says he almost went too far," Raph mumbled.

"And, how long has this gone for?" Leo noticed the way Donnie was avoiding eye contact with anybody in the room.

"I think since Leatherhead left..."

"That's when he has been acting this way," Mikey says.

I can't control it.... Donnie mouthed pursing his lips at Leo. Sighing, Leo made his way towards Donnie gently grasping his shoulder. "We'll do something about this Donnie." Donnie nodded grasping Leo's hand as he smiled a little. "We'll see what we can do about this Donnie."

 ** _I'll try to control it._** Donnie tried to stand.

"We can't leave him alone at all," Raph stated.

"So, what are we going to do? Take shifts of watching Donnie?" Casey asked noticing the way Raph huffed angrily folding his arms across his plastron.

"That seems like the best thing to do," Leo advised.

"So... Who's next? I mean, Mikey's already had his turn."

"Is anybody else willing to do that?"

"Well... I guess April and I could when you guys leave."

Leo nodded. "You two will be fine with this?"

"I am... April?" Casey glanced at the redhead.

"Yeah," April nodded.

"Be careful guys, there's no know what will happen." Raph glanced at April and Casey.

"We'll take that Raph," April grinned as she touched Donnie's shoulder. Donnie smiled a little, as he grabbed onto her shoulder for support.

"So, Fearless. Patrol?"

"Yeah Raph," Leo nods. They couldn't afford to miss patrol, what if the Kraang were coming up with another of their plans to eliminate New York City?... And yet, Donnie still needed to heal.

"Let's go then," Raph nodded as he strode over to Donnie hesitantly hugging him. "Be safe bro."

"Let's go, come on Raph, come on Mikey."

Raph pulled back frowning as he followed Leo. Donnie watched them leave as Mikey finally let go of him following after Leo and Raph with a defeated look upon his face.

Donnie blinked away the tears as he stumbles to his desk. A soft hand touched his shoulder as he glanced behind his shell to see April.

"We're still here Donnie." He couldn't help to grin slightly at that. At least Casey and April were still here....


	9. Blooming Love

April grinned placing a comforting hand onto Donnie's shoulder. He smiled slightly in return as he glanced around the lab slowly. She continued to read him intently.

Donnie glanced back at her hesitantly rested his hand onto her hand. April grinned using her other hand to softly pat his head. Donnie blushed a little, he noticed Casey watching and cleared his throat awkwardly as he carefully stepped away from her.

April only beamed still keeping the palm of her hand on the top of Donnie's head. The turtle leaned into touch and close his eyes, enjoying every second. The moment he opened his eyes his brown irises were staring lovingly into her blue ones, he gently grasped her hand taking it off his head as he hesitantly kissed her hand.

She blushed in return as he smiled, shifting his weight a little as he placed a hand onto her cheek. He noticed her face reddening as he brought his face forward to kiss her cheek softly. By now, her face was blooming red as cherry. She glanced down nervously until Donnie had grasped her chin tilting her head up as he leaned forward closing his eyes. He had been waiting for a moment like this, and he was willing to take this chance.

He hesitantly kissed her on the lips a soft brush intently at first as he waiting for her reaction. It didn't take long for April react to the kiss as she too closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Their kiss was suddenly broken apart as Donnie felt himself being shoved onto the ground as he glanced up his own eyes widening as he saw Casey's glaring expression.

"Casey!" April gasps.

Casey tried to calm himself down, he took a deep breath in giving Donnie a death glare causing the turtle to involuntarily shrink back. April touched her lips biting onto it slightly. Casey bent down grasping Donnie forcing him into a sitting position.

"I don't care if you're hurt or not. Stay. Away. From. My. Girl." He growled into Donnie's ear. The olive green turtle nodded quickly, his eyes widening further. The human sighed grasping Donnie's arm to force him as he turned himself around to face April.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Jones."

"Good," he turned his head shooting a glare at Donnie as he huffed leaving the lab. Donnie held onto his limp arm as he stared the floor. _Why did he do that? Stupid!_

"Everything alright Donnie?" April still didn't move her spot. Brown eyes met blue before facing down sadly. He carefully pulled himself into an upright position.

"I'm sorry Donnie. Don't mind Casey, he was just being a jerk." Donnie only nodded as he stumbled his way out from the lab.

"Wait, Donnie?" April tentatively followed after him. The turtle's arm twitched with a harsh jerk as he glared ahead of him. He headed towards the kitchen to grab a knife walking back towards the living room, he growled when he saw Casey laying upon the beanbag with a scowl upon his face.

April's eyes widened as she realized what was suddenly happening. "DONNIE! No!" She screamed.

Casey glanced up, his eyes widen in terror as he noticed Donnie stalking towards him with the knife in hand. He tried to get up only to be pinned down as Donnie aimed the knife over his throat.

"Donnie! Don't do this!" April grasped Donnie's outstretched arm. "This isn't you! STOP!" The only response was a glare as Donnie tried to break off her grip on his arm. "Donnie! Don't do this!" She continued to scream as the turtle hesitated. He blinked staring at her in confusion.

April grabbed both sides of his face and tried to use her psychic abilities to try and calm down Donnie. He struggled in her grasped trying to wrench his head away from her. This only pressured her to grasp onto his face tighter sending out a psychic beam.

Donnie grunted, the knife slipping from his grasp as he clamped his hand over hers.

"Donnie?" She whispered softly. Donnie was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes tightly, his hands gripped her shoulders tightly. April removed her hands trying to grasp his shoulders in return until Donnie's face bled into a glare as he shoved her away. He bent himself over to retrieve the knife scowling as he stumbled away.

"Wait, where are you going?" April asked followed closely behind him. Donnie quickly made it into his room and slammed the door growling as he realized that he couldn't lock it as the lock seemed to be broken.

"Donnie!" April banged onto the door. Her eyes widened as she heard pained grunts coming from inside the room. She used her hands to tore open the door to find Donnie using that knife to stab himself repeatedly. He glanced at her as he drug the blade down his arm.

"Donnie!" April flung herself at him in belated panic. "Stop! Why are you doing this!?" She grasped him tightly as tears leaked from her eyes. Those eyes stared blankly at her, before the knife was drugged down his legs. "NO!" April reached out to grasp his arm.

Donnie jerked violently, causing the blade to cut crookedly. His face was blank for a moment, until it scrunched up in pain. He grit his teeth tightly.

"Why are you doing this Donnie?" April began to cry covering her hand over Donnie's as tears leaked down her face. "Don't you know how much your brothers care for you? They would never want this, and I never wanted this." April knew that she had finally got him as she noticed his tear stained eyes as he tried to choke back a sob. "Give me the blade...." She gently held out her hand.

Donnie grit his teeth as he pulled it out from his leg, his hand shook as he dropped the blade onto her palm. April took the bloody blade shoving it into her bag that was slung around her side.

He glanced down guilt fully expressed upon his face as he desperately tried to cover his face as he cried.

April frowned throwing her arm around him as he pressed his head into her shoulder. "I care about you Donnie." He buried his head into shoulder hugging her back tightly. "You mean so much to me Donnie..."

Donnie blinked puzzled as he pulled his head back giving her a questioning glanced.

"I..." April blinked finding herself captivated into Donnie's brown eyes. "I can't bear the thought of you being gone because... I really care for you so much that I..." She choked suddenly unable to finish her sentence.

A three fingered hand softly patted her cheek trying her comfort her. April closed her eyes as she leaned her head into his touch. Donnie suddenly grinned as he quickly gave her peck on the lips. He pulled back to regard her reaction. She blinked opening her eyes as she glanced up at Donnie grinning as more tears from her crystal blue eyes. The fingers that held her cheek delicately wiped away the tears.

April brought both hands to grasp Donnie's face. He leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes.

"Promise me you'll fight this? For me and for your brothers?"

He nodded as he dragged a finger down his leg.

 ** _I'm trying to, it's hard. But I'm trying to._** He used his finger to write on his leg using the blood for ink.

April's eyes widened in a gruesome and horrendous expression. "Just keep trying your best D. And please don't do that." She pointed to the words written with blood. Donnie glanced down brushing his hand across his leg as he wiped it off.

The redhead smiled sadly. "Why don't we get your cleaned up again?" Donnie gave a nod of approval as he stood up carefully trying not to further injure himself than he already was. April grasped his arm guiding him out from his room. He leaned onto her support biting his lower lip he nearly stumbled over his own feet. The redhead led him into the lab as she curved an arm under him to support him better.

Donnie was carefully set upon the lab table as April searched around for some bandages, unfortunately, she couldn't find any. Donnie kept his gaze down as he shifted uncomfortably.

"H-Hey April?" Casey walked in hesitantly.

The girl stopped herself glancing up at Casey.

"I-is he okay now?" He glanced nervously at Donnie.

"For now," she sighed. She scowls at Casey before glancing around hoping to find any bandages if possible.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. He's the one who tried to kill someone!" Casey spat pointing an accusing finger at Donnie.

The olive-green turtle bit his lip as he glanced away.

April sighed turning herself around to face Casey. "Don't you remember what Mikey had said earlier? He can't control it. You don't understand what's going through." Her voice rose in pitch.

Casey's eyes widened as he held his hands up in surrendering motion. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry." He calmed himself down.

April sighed heavily. "He's bleeding and there's no more bandages."

"Can't we just use another blanket?"

"That's a good idea Jones."

"I'll go find one," Casey suggested as he immediately exited the lab. April grinned nodding thankfully as he turned around to face Donnie. She noticed him looking unsure of himself as he was tracing his newest cuts littered upon his body. She stepped closer to his side softly touching his arm.

"You'll be okay Donnie."

Those brown irises glanced up, with doubt clouded in between them.

April frowned at his expression. "Don't think like that." Donnie merely shrugged as he glanced down avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sure that your brothers will be back soon right?"

The turtle looked up at the time clock upon the wall. He shrugged as he reached over to grasp a notebook and pen.

**_Depends on who they run into._ **

April nodded with full understanding. "I'm sure they're fine."

**_I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about you guys._ **

April sighed quietly. "I think we're just mostly concerned about you."

 ** _But, I'm worried about you. What if I lose it again?_** Worry was etched across the genius turtle's face.

"You'll try not to right?"

He nodded. **_I'll do my best, but I honestly can't promise._** He glanced down sadly.

"And I'll be here," April gently grasped Donnie's hand.

 ** _But, what if I hurt you again?_** He turned his head up to meet April's gaze.

"Then maybe I'll use my powers?" She grinned.

**_Will they work?_ **

"I'll give it try. Didn't I use my powers on Master Splinter once when was acting like a true rat? I reminded him of who he was. Maybe I could do something like that to you?"

Donnie bit his lip tightly as he nodded.

"Don't worry Donnie." He grinned as he hugged her slightly as she returned the embrace. They continued to hug for moment before Donnie broke away his eyes trailing to the exit of the lab. "You need anything?" April asked.

He shook his head, never glancing away from the turnstiles out in the distance. His arm twitched lightly as he shifted.

"Donnie?" The genius turtle stood abruptly pulling himself away from April as he stumbled towards the exit.

"Wait!" April reached out for him. He walked a little fast, his arm continuously twitching. The redhead had managed to grasp his arm as the turtle spun around to glare into her face. "Donnie..." She flinched at his expression.

He wrenched his arm out of her grip continuing his way out towards the turnstiles. April didn't give up, she reached for him again.

"Wait!" She found herself being pushed aside. _What was Donnie doing!?_

She stumbled trying to keep up with him as they had exited the lair. "You can't leave Donnie!" He continued to ignore her as he kept walking on. "NO!" She dashed behind him.

Donnie was already climbing up a ladder in the sewer tunnel as April tried to chase after him.

"DONNIE!" She pulled herself up the ladder following after him. He was walking down the empty street as if he had no idea where he was going.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Another voice echoed across the air as April froze glancing around in horror. Rahzar stepped out from the shadows, he grinned at Donnie as April noticed the absent look in the turtle's eyes. Donnie didn't move, nor respond as Rahzar suddenly grasped him and April screamed.

Donnie blinked finally triggering an reaction as he struggled in Rahzar's grasp.

"Let him go!" April screams at Rahzar throwing a punch at his arm. Rahzar swatted her away slamming her onto the ground as he started to walk off. Donnie struggled and thrashed in the wolf mutant's grasp.

April had grunted as she had slammed against the concrete her cheek throbbing with pain.

Rahzar's laughter echoed across the cold air as April glanced up to see that he had disappeared along with Donnie. She screamed pounding her fragile fists against the concrete as tears dripped off her cheeks.

"This is all my fault..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile... Rahzar had taken Donnie into Shredder's lair and was taken down into the dark dungeon. The turtle was chained up as Rahzar began to beat him with his claws.

April didn't know how long she was out there upon the concrete waiting for the dizziness to pass as she clearly didn't want to pass out. Once the dizzy episode passed she huffed ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheek as she grasped her t-phone dialing Raph.

"Yeah?" Was Raph's gruff response from the other line.

"It's Donnie!" April panicked.

"What's wrong with him? What did he DO!?"

"He... he tried to attack Casey, but something worse has happened. He escaped from the lair and I tried to go after him, but then Rahzar appeared and took him away! I couldn't do anything. Rahzar slammed me onto the concrete and I think that my cheek is bruised..... But Donnie is in trouble!"

"We'll be right there!" Raph responded quickly as he suddenly hung up.

April sighed shoving her t-phone into her side bag.

_Please hurry.... I can't lose him.... I can't lose my Donnie..._


	10. Staying Strong

"Leo! We've gotta move!" Raph started running.

Leo turned his head as he dashed ahead of Raph. "What? What did April say Raph?"

Mikey had gotten up blinking with confusing as he saw Leo and Raph running off as he chased after them following them.

"She said that he attacked Casey. Don't really blame him for that. And ran off, then got taken by Rahzar."

"Oh no, that's bad," Leo's eyes widened. They continued to leap across the rooftops until they found April laying down below in a street. 

"Are you okay?" Raph was the first to leap down as he landed besides April.

"Yeah, I'm okay," April rubs her bruising cheek. Leo and Mikey had both leapt down.

"Do you remember where Rahzar took Donnie?" Leo asked.

"That way," April pointed down the street."

Leo growled clenching his fist. Mikey stayed awfully silent a worried look on his face. Raph glanced at him wrapping an arm to half hug him.

"We will get him back Mikey." Mikey nodded though that uncertain look was still on his face.

"If Rahzar took him, then he's probably at Shredder's lair," Leo's face darkens.

Raph's eyes burn white, he growls deeply.

"April, it would be best if you head back to the lair where it's safe," Leo clarified.

April nods as she finds a manhole cover and climbed her way down into the sewers.

"Come on guys, let's do this." Mikey nodded along with Raph as they headed straight for Shredder's lair.

Leo signals with his hand as they come upon the entrance doors. Raph stopped as he studied the building looking for anyone outside.

"Clear?" Leo asks him.

Raph nods and sneaks into the alleyway next to the building.

"Mikey, you take the top and try to distract any of Shredder's henchmen."

"Like a turtle do Leo," Mikey grinned sticking his thumb up as he climbed up the building. "I have mad puppetry skills bro."

"What about us Leo? where will we find him?"

"You sneak in through the window Raph while I will go through the door we will both sneak in while Mikey has Shredder's henchmen distracted and we'll look for Donnie. They've probably just put him into the dungeon."

Raph nodded as he pulled out his sais. "You sure Mikey will be okay?"

"I'm sure that Mikey has got his under control, but we'll have to just keep a close eye out if he ever needs us."

Raph nodded as he braced himself against the wall opening the window. "I'm letting you know now Leo... I've got a nasty feeling growing inside.'

"You are right Raph, I have a bad feeling too. But Mikey has already gone over the rooftop. We just have to sneak in and hope for the best."

Raph bit his lip as he nodded, he climbed through the window as Leo made his way through the front entrance.

Raph hid in the shadows as he walked down the corridor heading for the stairs.

Leo uses ninja stealth as he dashes across the hall and towards the stairs where he meets Raph. "Looks like Mikey did do the job." He whispered. "I don't see Shredder's henchmen around."

"Yet... there's still the Foot."

Leo nods. "We must be cautious when we go down into the dungeon."

Raph's eyes widened when heard something coming down below from the dungeon.

"I-I think it's Donnie...."

Leo's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his katana blades.

"Then let's do this Raph." The hothead nodded with confirmation as the two snuck down the stairs. Loud screaming could be heard as Raph's heart started to pound relentlessly. He followed the screaming as Leo was being cautious through the darkness.

Meanwhile.... Mikey was upon a rooftop taunting Rahzar with his puppetry shadow skills. Rahzar growled as he sniffed the air trying to search for the turtle. Mikey makes another shadow near Rahzar with his hands.

Rahzar grins as he picks up his scent ignoring the taunting shadow he ran towards the turtle.

Mikey had shrieked as he stepped back as Rahzar had suddenly leapt over the dome of the roof towards him. The mutt mutant chuckled as he swiped his claws at him.

Mikey ducked his swipe as he pulled out his chucks. Rahzar growled as he tried to pin Mikey to a corner. The orange masked turtle raised his arm into the air spinning his nun-chuck.

"Back off dog breath! Don't make me use my hot nun-chuck fury!" Rahzar growled as he surprised Mikey by suddenly slashing his claw at his face and arm. Mikey could feel the sharp tip of his claw slice across his skin as he let out a pained shriek ramming his nun-chuck into Rahzar's head. The mutt growled as he attacked again.

Mikey took the opportunity to duck between his legs as he tried to slide off the rooftop as Rahzar leapt at him. Luckily for Mikey though, he swung himself around just as Rahzar had slipped off the roof and fell landing with a loud thud against the ground head first.

Mikey sighed in relief as he glanced at Rahzar before wincing as he glanced at his bleeding arm while the cut on his cheek began to sting with blood dripping off his skin. He turned towards the entrance doors deciding to sneak it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Down in the dungeon**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph had stopped as Donnie's scream had died down completely. Leo's eyes had widened as he glanced around the dark corridor.

"Wh-where could he be?" Raph looked around.

Leo pointed his finger ahead. "There's the dungeon, maybe he'll be in a cell?"

"I hope he isn't... you know..."

Leo nods a knowing look in his face.

The red banded turtle bit his lip as he resumed searching among the cells. Leo had opened a dungeon door quietly as Raph searched through another one. Leo was glancing between each cell they had had passed by.

Raph gulped as he tried to swallow his fear as he continued his search through the darkness. He could feel himself shaking as he opened a cell door.

"L-Leo?" He rasped out.

"You find him?" The fearless leader had appeared besides him.

"Y-yeah..."

"What?" Leo muttered scrambling over to the cell as he glanced inside.

Donnie was laying limp upon the floor, he was covered in blood. He was pale looking, and his breathing was shallow coming out in short, ragged gasps. Not to mention had multiple bite marks and deep jagged cuts that lined upon his olive-green skin.

Leo had gasped loudly. "DONNIE!" He ran over to his pale form bending over his body. Raph knelt by his brother's side. The leader pressed two fingers to Donnie's neck. He waited for moment until he felt a weak pulse.

"We have to get him back to the lair quickly!" Leo demanded sharply.

Raph nodded as he shakily stood up as he had grasped Donnie in his arms. The blue banded turtle quickly trudge down the corridor guiding them out from the dungeon. Raph walked up the stairs slowly, so he wouldn't drop Donnie. Leo opened the door as Raph tightened his grip upon the genius.

Leo glanced down the hallway making sure that nobody was following as they traveled down the corridor.

Raph glanced at the shadows, expecting someone to jump out.

Leo walked along holding Donnie's side up gently.

"I hope Mikey's okay." Leo frowned immediately at Raph. The redhead blinked noticing his expression. "What's wrong Leo?"

"I have a bad feeling Raph.... We need to hurry and get out of here."

He nodded. "You want to take Donnie and I'll find Mikey?"

Leo nodded as Raph handed Donnie over him.

"Be safe and quick."

"You too Raph, get back safely."

The two nodded as Leo made his way out from Shredder's lair as Raph turned around trudging down the corridor towards Shredder's throne room as he could've sworn that he heard something.

Meanwhile.. in Shredder's throne room.

Mikey was cornered as Shredder had raised his gauntlet. Why was he so stupid to try and go after his bros? Now the Shredder had him cornered. The orange masked turtle ducked the steel claws as the Shredder growled. He sent a kick to Mikey's plastron as the turtle felt his shell hit the wall just before had him pinned down with his gauntlet.

Baby blue eyes widened in horror as he felt his leg get stabbed as it was pinned to the wall. He yelped loudly in pain thrashing as Shredder laughed raising his other gauntlet over Mikey's face. Mikey screamed as he closed his eyes awaiting his fate. He was cowering back against the wall in terror.

He felt pain as Shredder plunged his gauntlet into his plastron as he let out a pained scream. Shredder's laughter echoed around him as he forced the steel claw deeper. The turtle continued to scream as tears cascaded down his face. The Shredder pulled his gauntlet out as he aimed it over Mikey's face once again. The orange masked turtle closed his eyes in pain, he knew it... This was it... It would be over, he'd get stabbed straight through the head. This would be his deadly fate.

Suddenly Raph had managed to enter the throne room as he had jumped through the air tackling Shredder to the ground.

The orange masked turtle gasped loudly as his eyes flew open wide with horror as he flinched in pain. Somehow, through Raph's blind rage he continued to pound the Shredder catching him off guard as he had managed knock out the insane enemy. He swiftly stood rushing back over to Mikey.

Gasping in pain, Mikey flinched as his body flared with excruciating pain. His leg, shoulder, arm, and cheek were bleeding. Immense pain bloomed across his plastron. Raph carefully picked Mikey up as the freckled turtle grit his teeth as he tried to suppress a whimper.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but I've got to get you home," Raph spoke softly as he stood up.

Mikey closed his eyes willing himself not to cry right then. "D-D..."

"Shhhh... Sh. Sh. Sh. It's going to be okay," Raphael soothed as he started his way out. Mikey shook his head gasping.

"D-... Don.... D?"

"Leo's got him. He's probably home by now."

Mikey sighed in relief as he grimaced closing his eyes. Raph gently held him closer as he found a manhole cover climbing down the ladder. Mikey had kept his eyes closed as he began to drift off.

"Stay with me buddy." Raph panicked a little. He sprinted into a run down the sewer tunnel. Mikey didn't respond. Raph glanced down at him worriedly as he check his pulse two fingers pressed against the nape of his brother's neck. Mikey was still unresponsive, and Raph didn't feel a pulse. He panicked some more as he madly ran quickly to the lair. Mikey's head rolls limply in the crook of Raph's arm.

The hothead burst into the lab as he immediately set Mikey onto another cot.

Leo turned his head from the other side of the lab next to Donnie. "Raph?" His eyes widened seeing Mikey's condition.

"TH- The Sh-Shredder got him..."

"What!?"

"Sh-Shredder got him..." Raph gently stroked Mikey's uncut cheek. "I-I'm worried we've lost him."

"Is he breathing?" Leo steps away from Donnie. "Donnie seems to be fine just at the moment, he's still alive just wounded." The oldest brother walked up to Raph besides Mikey."

"I-I checked his pulse a little a while ago..." Raph frowned.

Leo's eyes had widened as he glanced down at Mikey's prone form. "His plastron isn't rising Raph."

Raph breathed heavily, his eyes widen in fear he instantly pressed his hands against Mikey's plastron staring CPR. Leo watched in shock as he stood rigid in his spot. Raph pressed his hands harder against Mikey's plastron.

"Any change?"

He stopped and pressed two fingers to Mikey's neck checking. "N-No..." He resumed once again. Leo made a choking noise as he felt everything else tune out.

Mikey.... was still unresponsive, no change, no sign of breathing, no heartbeat, no sign of life.

Raph vision blurs with tears, he started pounding on Mikey's plastron. "Don't do this Mikey!" Leo could feel tears clouding his vision.

_How can this happen? First Donnie is suffering and now why Mikey?_

Raph relentlessly pounded harder. "COME ON MIKEY!"

There was still no change, Mikey's body didn't move, no sign of life returning back. "MIKEY! COME ON!!!!!!" Raph roared as hit Mikey's plastron as hard as he could.

Mikey's body continued to lay motionless and deathly still. No change.... no sign of anything. Raph used both fists to pound Mikey's plastron in vain as there was no response. He stopped as hugged Mikey tightly and cried onto his plastron.

Leo choked loudly bringing a hand to his mouth as his body shook. "He's.... gone?"

Raph growled suddenly. _NO! He couldn't deny it! He wouldn't!_ He slammed his fist really hard onto Mikey's plastron yelling loudly as he did so.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Mikey's body jerked as his mouth flew open gasping loudly. Raph's emerald green irises opened up in surprise.

"M-Mikey?"

The turtle heaved heavily though his eyes were still tightly closed. He tries to take in a deep breath and struggles to do so as he goes into a hacking fit.

Raph panics glancing around frantically. He carefully rolled him onto his side as he patted his shell.

Leo gasped with tears glistening in his eyes as they rolled off his cheeks. "He's.... finally alive..."

A cough resonated through the room as Mikey continued to hack until he stopped as he heaved heavily falling limp as a groan escaped from his mouth.

"Y-You okay little bro?"

Mikey didn't respond but only made a rattling noise as he opened his eyes.

Raph runs, getting a breathing mask as he put it over his mouth. Leo sighed in relief clutching onto his arms.

Mikey tries to hold the mask with his shaking hand, but Leo had suddenly regained himself from his shock as he reached over to hold it in place grinning at him soothingly. Mikey let his arm drop to his side as he breathes deeply. Raph searched for bandages as Leo held the breathing mask steady.

"Le..." Mikey audibly rasped.

"Shhh, don't talk Mikey."

Raph found some bandages and starts wrapping them gently around Mikey's plastron.

The youngest flinched as he rasps. "D.... D...." He glances over towards Donnie on the cot from across the room. He attempts to push himself up.

A hand pressed against his plastron as Raph gently held him down. "Stay... he will be okay."

Blinking worriedly, Mikey shook his head. "I...." He coughs slowly removing Leo's hand and the breathing mask. "F-Fine.... D.... Don... D.... h-urt...."

"NO you are NOT fine. You got attacked by Shredder! So stay still so you can heal!" Raph kept him down. The turtle blinked weakly falling back against the cot. "Just stay still. Leo and I will take care of you." He gently stroked his cheek. Mikey shuddered as he blinked hazily. Leo reached a hand to softly touch Mikey's head. Raph stepped back a little as he bit his lip.

"You check on Donnie Raph. I'll keep an eye on Mikey," Leo clarified.

The other turtle nodded as he walked over to Donnie. Leo gently wrapped his arms around Mikey while Raph began to clean Donnie up.

"You'll be okay Mikey..." Mikey made another rattling noise as he blinks shifting his side to the side.

While Raph was working upon the genius Donnie had grunted a little at the touch. Mikey frowned flinching as he closes his eyes as Leo leaned himself back.

Raph had finished cleaning Donnie and starts wrapping bandages around his wounds.

"Just rest Mikey." The youngest let out a whimper in response. Leo frowned softly touching Mikey's shoulder. Turning his head Mikey avoiding his gaze as he kept his eyes upon Donnie.

Raph had finished with his bandaging as he sat down. He put his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. Mikey had turned on his side facing away as Leo glances between his brothers a concerned look upon his face.

"I don't know what to do..." Raph look at Leo.

"We have to wait for them to heal, especially Donnie since he hasn't woken up." The leader glanced at Donnie while Mikey shifted on the cot turning his head away from them.

Raph nodded as he noticed Mikey's eerie behavior as he made his way over to his little brother. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Mikey's beak trembles as he stays silent his fists weakly clenching the blanket.

"Mikey, he's going to make it. You are going to make it." He gently touched his little brother's cheek.

"H-..... d-do...... y-ou... k-now?" He slurs.

"Because you guys are strong."

Mikey glances up at Raph. "N-ot, l-like you or L-Leo..." He cast his eyes away again.

"Mikey... everyone is strong in their own way. You're stronger than I am." Mikey blinked with uncertainty at Raph. "You've been able to keep control of yourself through all this. I couldn't, I've let my temper control me. You are strong Mikey." Tears had bristled in Mikey's eyes as he bit his lip. "Stay strong Mikey. Stay strong for us and yourself." He gently rubbed Mikey's cheek with his thumb.

The said turtle nodded trying not to cry.

"You can cry. Crying doesn't make you any less strong. I've heard it makes us stronger." The youngest blinked at this as tears leaked from his eyes. Raph gently rubbed his shell. Sobbing, Mikey clenched the blankets tighter. The older brother continued to comfort him.

Mikey had suddenly winced in pain as Raph pulled his hand thinking that had accidently hurt him. "Sorry." He apologized.

"N-o..." Mikey rasped weakly. "N-not y-ou..."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't y-you," Mikey coughed holding onto his plastron.

"Calm down Mikey," Raph began to panic a little.

A flare of pain washed over Mikey's face as Raph leant over him trying to comfort him, unsure what else to do. Baby blue eyes closed as Mikey breathed softly.

Leo was standing behind Raph watching everything.

"What do we do?" Raph could sense Leo's presence behind his shell.

"We watch them, make sure they're okay Raph."

"What do we do if they're aren't? I don't know any medical stuff."

"Then we try our best to comfort them." Raph nodded as Leo rambled on. "And make sure that they don't do anything. Especially Donnie." Leo glanced back over the genius.

Mikey shifted his body whimpering..

"You okay Mikey?" Leo turned his back to his baby brother.

"M-me ... th-irsty," he rasped shifting uncomfortably upon the cot.

Raph took immediate action, as he ran to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water as he returned handing it to Mikey.

Mikey's hand took the glass as he drank the water greedily. Raph quickly exited to grab another one just in case as he came back handing Mikey the other glass of water.

"Do you need any more?" Raph took the now empty glasses. Mikey nodded shakily as Raph returned once more to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile.... April was in the dojo as he touched Casey's shoulder telling him how Donnie ran off and got captured and the turtles went to go fetch him.

"W-Wait.... S-so did h-he make it back?" Casey asked worriedly.

April shrugged. "I don't know, but I swore that I heard Leo and Raph return. We should go check out the lab right now Casey!" She tugged onto his arm.

"Okay," he followed her she frantically made her way to the lab. She gasped loudly seeing Donnie and Mikey both on cots.

"What happened?"

Raph glanced up explain about how they went to Shredder's lair, Mikey distracting Shredder's henchmen and how he and Leo found Donnie while Leo took off with Donnie as Raph had found Mikey with Shredder as the Shredder had beat him. April's eyes had widened in horror as she glanced at both Donnie and Mikey.

Casey had glanced down thinking that he had caused all this.

"It wasn't your fault Casey."

"I pushed Donnie. I made him run off..."

"It's okay, don't blame yourself for this. He chose to run right?" April touched his shoulder.

"I don't know. He could've been under control of that thing..."

April frowned as he glanced worriedly at Donnie, Casey hesitantly walked over to Mikey. "You okay dude?" He noticed how Mikey had glanced up at him. Mikey's only response was shrug. "I'm so sorry Mikey," Casey sat down beside him onto the cot.

Mikey shrugged again. "Nothing you can do dude."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault dude."

"But, I made Donnie mad."

"Did you make him run?" Mikey glanced at him. "You didn't dude, I bet he ran because he wanted to, or it was the effect that he has been having."

"Thanks..." Casey smiled slightly. Mikey grinned weakly in return.

A grunt sliced through the moment of silence followed by April's gasp as she glanced over to Donnie. Donnie grunted in pain as he started to awaken. Raph immediately glanced up as Mikey turned his head his eyes widening.

"Donnie?" April stood by the side of Donnie's cot. Mikey tried to lift himself up as an emerald green hand stopped him.

"Don't move Mikey." Raph gently kept him. Mikey pouted but he obliged.

Donnie slowly opened his eyes and bit his lip tightly. His breath began to quicken. He immediately noticed April hovering him as he smiled trying to hold it.

"How are you feeling Donnie?"

He thought for a moment, before he gave her a pained expression.

"You'll be okay," April frowned. "Your brothers brought you home." He lifted his head glancing around as he caught sight of his brothers.

Mikey had smiled from his laid position upon the cot glad that Donnie was finally awake. The genius tried to sit up as April touched his shoulder softly.

"Careful Donnie, you're wounded."

He nodded as he sat up carefully. His eye flickered to his wounds, then back to her.

"You'll be fine Donnie. You just have to rest just like Mikey."

He nodded slowly, then looked at his little brother his eyes widening when he saw him. Mikey turned his head meeting Donnie's gaze.

Surprising April, Donnie stumbled off the cot stumbling over towards Mikey as he went into full doctor mode checking his wounds.

"I'm okay D!" Mikey shifted his body. Donnie ignored him as he shuffled around searching through the cupboards. He stumbled back with a tube and gently poured the contents onto Mikey's wounds.

"What is that?" Mikey eyed the tube with wide eyes. Donnie turned it over so Mikey could read the label.

'Antibiotics.'

Mikey sighed in relief as Donnie finished rewrapping his plastron. He glanced down at his wounds as Donnie shakily stood up as he look at his brothers, searching for any more injuries.

April touched her bruising cheek mumbling softly. "I'm good." He nodded as he glanced at Leo.

"Me and Raph are fine," Leo replied. Raph nodded his head also. Donnie sighed as he grinned. "We're all good. We're just worried about you and Mikey."

Donnie bit his lip as he grabbed his notebook that laid upon his table.

**_What did I do to us?_ **

"You ran away," April frowns. "And then Rahzar captured you."

Donnie's eyes widened as he jotted down a few more words. **_So, I didn't hurt Mikey again?_**

Leo shook his head. "It wasn't you that hurt Mikey, it was the Shredder."

Donnie growled lightly as he glared before he wrote some more upon his notebook. Wh ** _at else happened?_**

"Mikey fought Rahzar and when me and Raph found you I took you back to the lair while Raph said that he found the Shredder beating Mikey and he managed to beat him." He glanced at Raph. "And brought Mikey to the lair and uh.... uh.... he..." He gulped nervously trying to erase that one image out from his mind, of when Mikey almost literally died.

"Did something else happen bro?" Mikey asked utterly confused. Leo glanced at Raph worriedly. The hothead glanced down.

"Y-Your... heart stopped..." Donnie's eyes widened at this as Mikey's own eyes widened in horror.

"I-it d-did?" His voice cracked.

"Yes, but we gotcha back." Raph reached over to rub Mikey’s head gently, and yet fondly.

Mikey frowned. "I'm sorry I worried you dude." He glanced down.

"It's not your fault bro." Mikey sighed as he twiddled his thumbs. "Do you need anything?" Raph asked.

As if on cue, Mikey's stomach had growled loudly. He glanced down at it grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm really hungry...."

Raph chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza?"

He nodded as he headed towards the kitchen. For some reason, he always had to go back there.

Donnie had swayed slightly as his eyes closed halfway.

"Donnie?" April asked with hint of worry. He started leaning heavily towards one side. He weakly grabbed onto the edge of Mikey's cot. April reached out to steady him just as he began to fall. She grasped his arm as he collapsed to the floor.

"Donnie!" Leo bent over to help out as well.

"You okay Donnie?" He shook his head slowly placing a hand onto his head. April and Leo helped him as April let him lean against her. "You're sure you're okay?" His face scrunched up as he thought, he then slowly shook his head. "Anything we can do?" She questioned.

Donnie shrugged as he pointed back over towards the cot. April nodded as she brought him back over as he laid down closing his eyes as he began to drift off falling asleep. April grasped the bed sheets to pull over Donnie's body. Casey watched closely as April regarded the genius for moment making sure that he'd be fine.

Raph had returned with the pizza handing it over to Mikey. "I tried..." He grinned as Mikey noticed the slightly burnt pizza.

The freckled turtle took it gingerly grinning widely not caring if it was burnt as he plops the slice into his mouth. Raph patted his shoulder grinning at him. Mikey had nodded thanking Raph.

"Your welcome bro." He smiled. Mikey reached over to hug him wincing slightly as Raph's arms wrapped around his shell as he rubbed circles upon his carapace. The hothead climbed onto the cot pulling Mikey onto his lap as held him resting against the bed.

Mikey grinned as he snuggled himself up to Raph closing his eyes in contentment. Raph laid his head gently on Mikey's grinning at Leo before he too closed his eyes and started to fall asleep himself.

Leo climbed onto Mikey's cot as he wrapped his arm around Raph who held Mikey against his plastron. "Just relax Raph." He grinned watching his younger brothers finally fall asleep.

"You okay Red?" Casey asked April noticing her still standing next to Donnie's cot. She nodded as the human wrapped a comforting arm around her. She sighed as he pulled her closer as April laid a hand onto Donnie's shell. "He's going to be okay Red."

"I hope so."

Casey rubbed her back soothingly as she leaned against him. He continued to comfort her until she sat upon the floor leaning against Donnie's cot as she fell asleep.

Casey turned his head as he noticed how Leo was watching them. "Why is this happening?"

"I have no idea Casey, but I do know that we all have to get through this."

"How? I don't see an end to this nightmare."

"We must try, we can't give up. Anything it takes, we'll do anything." Leo says sternly.

Casey nodded sadly. "I'll help... if I can..." He glanced at all of them.

"I'll do the same," Leo added.

"Anything we can do now?"

"The only thing we can do now is to let them rest," Leo said. "And for now, let's just sleep."

Casey leaned against the table nodding as he closed his eyes.

Leo sighed glancing down at Mikey before he leaned his head back against the bed post as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The lab was now silent.


	11. We'll be There

Everyone had woken up and decided to eat breakfast. April and Leo helped Donnie off the cot while Raph helped Mikey.

Mikey winced as he went down the dojo steps.

"Almost there," Raph told him making sure that he wouldn't fall. Mikey had stumbled as he had shifted clenching onto Raph tighter. They finally make it into the kitchen as Raph smiles.

Mikey grinned letting go of Raph stumbling slightly towards the stove.

"Careful," Raph warned following him. He stayed close by, but not too close. Mikey grinned sheepishly at him as he pulled out pan before he walked to the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs and heats up stove to plop the eggs into the pan. He grabs another pan his fingers fumbling as it slips. Raph had reached out and catch the pan as Mikey chuckled.

"Thanks bro." He grabs a package of bacon from the fridge as he pets Ice Cream Kitty before plopping down the bacon letting it sizzle. Raph still didn't move from his spot as Mikey watched the eggs and bacon intently.

Raph smiled as Mikey pulled out the plates and puts out the scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. Raph had helped him to do so in process. Mikey set out a plate in front of Donnie as the genius began eating. He too went around the counter and sat for himself to eat. He glanced at everyone as he picked up his fork.

"Thanks Mikey." Raph had sat down too.

"No problemo dude." Mikey grinned as he began to eat. Raph followed suit along with everybody else. Donnie finished eating and looked at his brothers. He blinked tiredly.

Leo glanced at him. "We should train guys. Are you up for this Donnie?" Donnie winced as he shrugged, then shifted to the edge of his seat and looked at Leo.

"You sure you'll be okay Donnie?" April asked worriedly. He bit his lip as he thought.

Leo grins. "It'll be good to keep your strength up Donnie." Donnie nods and reached out to him with his good arm. Leo slung his arm around Donnie helping him up from his stool. Everyone else followed suit as the genius grit his teeth.

Leo guided Donnie into the dojo with April following behind along with the others. Donnie was urged forward before he collapsed on one of the mats in the dojo. He panted heavily and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Leo touched his shoulder. The genius looked up as he slightly nodded. Leo held out his hand for Donnie to grasp as he struggled to stand.

Thank you, he mouthed at Leo as the leader grinned nodding. "Anytime Donnie."

Donnie glanced around noticing everyone who seemed to be waiting.

"I say we practice our katas," Leo suggests. Donnie nods and stood straight as Raph immediately began to start. Mikey was stretching himself out as he stood behind Raph.

Donnie copied Mikey as he starts stretching carefully.

"Be careful Mikey." Raph warned softly.

Mikey stretches back as he nods. "No worries dude! I'm just fine!" He grins and glances over at Donnie. Raph nodded and continued stretching. Donnie bit his lip, trying not to get frustrated as he fails in his katas.

Leo had noticed this. "You can do it a little slower if that'll help Donnie." Donnie shrugged doing as told. They continued to practice their katas for a full minute.

"We should have a sparring match guys," Leo says. He unsheathed his katana blades. Raph smirked and pulled his sais out.

"Yeah boi!" Mikey twirled his nun-chuck as he clenched it tightly as the hidden blade poked out.

Donnie's breath quickened slightly as his eyes widened. His arm jerked violently. April's eyes widened as she noticed this. Mikey glances at Donnie as he grit his teeth tightly, noticing him walking towards Leo.

Leo turned his head. "Need anything Donnie?" Donnie nods and reached his hand out and motions to Leo to give him his katana. The leader instantly frowned in concern and confusion. Donnie didn't waste any time to grasp one of Leo's katanas.

Gasping sharply, Leo's eyes widened. "W-what.... what are you doing!?"

Mikey shoved his nun-chuck back into his belt. "Donnie!"

Donnie glared at Mikey and Leo, he held the sword up in a defensive position as Raph glanced at them worriedly.

"Donnie?" Mikey reaches towards him tentatively. He growls lightly as he took a step back.

"Drop the sword D, you're scaring me." The only response was another growl as Donnie swung the katana at Mikey. Mikey yelped as he ducked dodging the swipe.

"Donnie!" April gasps. He turned to her as he growled clenching onto the katana blade. 'Donnie..." April whispers softly. She extends her hands towards him. He still didn't move keeping the blade directly in front of him. April clenched her fist. "Drop that sword Donnie..." He shook his head taking a tentative step backwards. Sighing heavily, April stepped forward as Donnie growled pointing the tip of the katana blade at her. "Donnie..." She steps over to the side.

Meanwhile... Raph was attempting to sneak upon Donnie from behind his shell. He had grasped Donnie as April took the opportunity to grasp Donnie's arm. Donnie tries to hit her with the sword. He started kicking Raph as well.

"Donnie!" April grasps both sides of his head accidentally sending off a psychotic wave. Donnie's eyes widen and he yelled in pain. He dropped the sword and clamps his hands over hers. April sends another psychotic beam into his head. Donnie grit his teeth tightly and closed his eyes. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He screamed in pain through his teeth. April sends out a calming ray beam. "Just remember Donnie, let it console you."

He panted heavily feeling his mind clear slowly. He clutched his head tighter, doubled over and threw up. Little purple specks came out and fizzled out. April gasps loudly in shock as Mikey's eyes widened. Donnie was hunched over as he continued to throw up until there was no more left.

April's wide eyes stared at the purple flecks upon the floor. Donnie gasped trying to regain his breath.

"You okay?" April knelt down to touch his shoulder. He flinched and looked up. He grinned weakly and made the thumbs up sign. April blinked. "You're feeling okay?" He smiled as he nodded. He looked down as some of the specks crawled towards him. April panicked not making any sound as more beams radiating off her mind regards the specks. Donnie backed up a little as the tiny specks made little explosions seemingly being destroyed.

Mikey's jaw had dropped as Raph was staring in confusion. Donnie trembled in fear as he glanced up at his family.

"You okay D?" Mikey stands in front of him with a look of concern. Donnie shakily stood up and steadied himself. He nodded slowly. April wrapped her arm around Donnie supporting him as he too wrapped an arm around her.

"What the heck just happened?" Raph demanded.

April glanced at the specks. "Those look like little Nano droids... From that Kraang tech that was stabbed inside his body."

Raph growled deeply. "So that's what the problem was?"

"Definitely seems like it."

"So... is he better now?"

"Yeah, but he already has been damaged am I right?" April frowns. "I mean he can't walk well, he can't talk."

Donnie glares at the nano droids and grit his teeth as his legs tried to collapse.

"So. What do we do?" Raph shifted slightly.

"We help him to heal if he can possibly, but we have to try," Leo says stepping forward to grasp Donnie's arm. Donnie smiled thankfully at his family.

"Come on you probably need some rest getting those nano droids... things or whatever from out of your body."

Donnie nodded as both Leo and April guided him towards the living room as he limped.

"You should rest in the main room." Leo guides him as Mikey follows behind tentatively.

Donnie tries not to grunt in pain as his legs shake dangerously. Raph and Casey had followed as well, but Casey shrugged.

Leo helped Donnie to the couch as the genius grabs the edge of the couch and tried to pull himself onto it. He leaned back onto the cough panting heavily as he closed his eyes.

"You need anything Donnie?" Leo asks. Donnie his shook his head letting out a sigh.

"Okay, but just in case one of us will watch you. Anybody?"

"I'll stay," Mikey suggests.

Leo nods. "And anyone else if they want to?"

"I'll stay as well." Raph spoke up.

Leo nods. "Okay, then I guess we'll catch up on some training April."

April grinned at Leo before facing Donnie. "You be careful Donnie." She pats his head. He nodded tiredly and caressed her cheek. She returned the gesture before following behind Leo along with Casey back towards the dojo.

Donnie closed his eyes once more relaxing himself. Mikey grinned settling himself besides Donnie along with Raph who wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"Just rest D," Mikey mumbled softly. He nodded taking a deep and calming breath before finally closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep as Mikey rested his head onto his shoulder as Raph gently rubbed his shell.

The other two brothers continued to watch him.

"You think we will be able to re-teach him?"

Mikey made a puzzled expression and shrugged "I don't know. You mean to teach him to walk and talk?"

Raph nodded sadly.

"We can try bro..." Mikey sighed.

He nodded. "I hope we can... I'm seriously missing his ramblings."

"Yeah, me too." Raph chuckled at this until he noticed Mikey shifting slightly. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Mikey lifted his head.

"You sure?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I was just thinking.... how are we going to do this?"

"Help him?" Mikey nodded biting his lip. "We will have to be patient and persistent. And do our best."

The orange masked turtle nodded. "Okay."

"We will all help. He's going to make it. And so are you." He playfully punched him.

"Hey...." Mikey giggled. Raph grinned rubbing his head as Mikey closed his eyes in contentment. The hothead leaned forward to kiss forehead making Mikey smile.

"You doing okay?"

"Been better." Mikey nods. "Thanks bro." Raph grinned as he hugged him gently as Mikey released his arm from around Donnie. The red banded turtle's grin faltered as he noticed Mikey's scars from this injuries.

Mikey blinked glancing up at him before he glanced down at the marks still evident on his skin. He touched the slash mark.

Raph hesitantly placed a hand on one of the scars. "I'm sorry Mikey."

Mikey flinched. "Not your fault dude."

Raph removed his hand. "It is... I should've came sooner."

Mikey frowns. "You didn't know dude. And stop saying that, at least you came in time before I would've been dead." He nodded slowly, Mikey did have point there. "And what is done is done."

Raph smiled, holding him close and rocked him gently. "I love you Mikey, I'll always be here for you."

"Love you too, Raphie." He nuzzled his head against his arm. "You good now bro?"

"If you are," Raph replied. Mikey nodded his head grinning. Raph chuckled softly, "Then I guess I am."

"Come on dude. We be here for Donnie."

The red banded turtle chuckled as he pulled back glancing at Donnie before leaning his head back as he stared up at the ceiling. Mikey turned his head to Donnie resting his head against his shoulder as he began to drift off as he snored lightly.

Raph chuckled as he stood up walking over to his punching bag. He hit it hard, while not trying to make too much noise to wake both Donnie and Mikey up.

Meanwhile, Leo, April and Casey had begun their training in the dojo.


	12. Betrayal

** Inside the dojo: **

April was practicing her katas with Leo as Casey sat by the tree watching. April moved out her legs and punched the air.

"Good." Leo grinned.

Casey smiled as he watched her. He wished she liked him better rather than Donnie.

"Now face me."

April nods holding out her fists as Leo did the same getting into his stance. April moved first sending a punch at Leo who ducked while Casey shrugged obviously bored as he too decided to practice for himself. April had ducked Leo's oncoming swipe as she briefly glanced at Casey. She managed to then block Leo's next move.

The leader nodded seemingly satisfied as he pulled back he glanced at Casey.

"What?"

"You should come over here and practice." Leo suggests.

"Oh... Okay."

"You can face off with April."

Casey laughed nervously at this as April grinned at him.

"Hi..." He chuckled nervously.

"Hi, you ready Jones?"

"Um... sure?" April holds out her fists.

Leo nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Casey got himself ready as April sends a punch towards his face. He ducks as she swung out her leg trying to use it to kick his side. Casey bit his lip worriedly as he jumped back noticing April smirking at him. April went in for another punch only for Casey to throw out his leg and trip her as she stepped back trying to punch him again only for Casey to suddenly tackle her upon the floor.

She landed with a loud 'Oof' noise grunting as Casey sat on top of her.

"Who's the boss?" He smirked up above her. She rolled her eyes huffing.

"You got me Jones." He laughed as he got off her helping her back up.

"Sorry 'bout that Red."

"It's fine, no problem Jones." She grins.

He smiled before frowning. "So... I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like him so much? What's he got that I don't?"

"You mean Donnie? He'd just really nice you know. I just feel like I have fallen for him. He's smart, he's sweet and all those things."

"And what am I?" He folded his arms.

April grins. "You're like a great friend Jones."

He glared at her. "That's ALL I am? A friend!?"

"What?" She flinched.

"So I'm just a friend? I thought I was more since I'm HUMAN."

April sighed. "I'm sorry. "

"Whatever. I don't need this." He stormed off growling angrily.

April sighs turning to Leo who had been silent the whole time.

"I feel bad..."

"Hey, it's okay," Leo wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"I just broke his heart." April sniffs.

"It's okay April, I'm sure that he'll be able to find someone else."

Meanwhile... In the living room...

Casey stood in front of Donnie glaring daggers at him.

Mikey lifted his head blinking slow seeing Casey. "Oh hey Casey, you want to talk to Donnie?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to him alone."

"Uh, okay?" Mikey gets up shrugging in confusion walking towards the kitchen along with Raph who had apparently heard the conversation.

Casey looked around cautiously, making sure he was alone.

Mikey and Raph had settled into the kitchen.

"I wonder why Casey wants to be with Donnie alone?" Mikey asks getting out a sandwich.

"I don't know..." Raph reached out a helping hand. Mikey took his sandwich taking a bite of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** In the Living Room: **

Casey pulled out a knife and tossed it in his hand as he glared at Donnie who was still asleep.

Casey placed the knife on Donnie's neck.

"I can't believe she likes you better. You're nothing but a mutant freak." Casey thought for a moment. "Maybe I could just kill you now and make them think you did it." He pressed the knife harder on Donnie's neck. He pressed harder, cutting the skin. "I think I'll do just that."

Casey grinned as the crimson liquid slowly spilled out. He drug his knife along Donnie's neck. Donnie's eyes flew open and filled with fear, he grabbed the knife tightly. He switched his grip, so it looked like he was trying to stop Donnie, but he pushed it further in as Donnie started choking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Meanwhile in the kitchen: **

Mikey freezes midbite on his sandwich. "Do you have a bad feeling dude?"

Raph stopped eating. "Yeah..." He muttered.

I'm worried about... Donnie..."

"I am to..." Raph bit his lip.

"Come on dude! I feel like we need to do something." Raph nodded and stood up. "Come on Raph!" Mikey drops his sandwich and grabs his arm. He grasps Raph's arm tightly and leads him out from the kitchen as they noticed Casey and Donnie.

"Let go Donnie." Casey spoke sternly.

Donnie tightened his grip on the handle.

Mikey's eyes widened. "Donnie!?"

Raph growled and pinned Donnie to the couch, trying to keep him still. Casey made it look like he was trying to help Donnie, but he just pressed the knife deeper. Donnie choked harder and struggled to get the knife away from himself.

Mikey tried to grasp the knife. "Get that out!"

"He's not letting go." Casey replied and pushed it further in as Donnie gasped as he choked harder.

Mikey starts growling. "Give me that! Let me do it!" He grasps his hand over Casey's trying to pull out the blade. Casey frowned, letting go of the knife and stepped back. Mikey had jerked out the blade and threw it across the room.

Donnie's hand flew to the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. His breathing was raspy as he tried to calm down. Raph let go of Donnie slowly standing up.

"We need bandages!" Mikey hollers.

Raph immediately took action as he ran to the lab. Donnie tightened his grip around his neck as he continued choking and gasping.

"Donnie!" Mikey grasped his shoulders. Donnie looks at Mikey with a look of betrayal in his eyes. Mikey frowns. "You okay dude? Why did you stab yourself again? Why?"

The genius shook his head his head. He removed his now bloody hand and shakily pointed towards Casey.

"What?" Mikey turned his head to glance back at Casey with confusion.

Casey raised his hands defensively. "I was trying to stop him." This caused Donnie to growl as he painfully staggered to his feet. He grasped Mikey's shoulders for support as he glared at Casey.

Donnie let of Mikey limping towards Casey causing the human to back up his back hitting the wall as Donnie stood in front of him shakily growling loudly.

"Woah! Donnie what are you doing!?" Mikey demanded. The purple masked turtle ignored him as he slapped Casey so hard the boy fell to the ground.

"Donnie! Stop! You're acting crazy again!"

Casey growled and tackled Donnie, he started hitting him hard where his scars were located.

Mikey panicked screaming as he tried to the shove the two apart. "STOP!!!"

Raph had returned into the room, he tore Casey off Donnie and pinned him to the wall.

Mikey grasped Donnie noticing him fumbling around. "Donnie! What were you doing?" The genius glanced around his notebook as he grasped quickly writing as Mikey leaned over to read the words.

**_ Casey tried to kill me. _ **

Mikey's eyes widened in horror. "And how do you know that D?"

**_ I saw hatred in his eyes. And I did not try to hurt myself. _ **

Scowling, Mikey clenched his fist angrily as Donnie glared at the paper.

"I'll go talk to him." He turned around angrily stomping towards Casey. Donnie sat onto the couch breathing heavily.

Mikey stormed to where Raph held Casey pinned. He reached out and grasped Casey by the scruff of his hoodie. "Is it true that you tried to kill my brother?" Raph's eyes widened at this before narrowing angrily.

"He's lying." Casey spat.

"Really? Then can you explain why there was hatred in your eyes?" Mikey's face bleeds into anger.

"Says who!?" He glared.

"Donnie."

"He can't say anything! And what makes you think he's telling the truth!?" Casey shoved Mikey away.

Mikey's eyes narrowed. "I trust my brother."

Casey growled and was about to hit Mikey when Raph caught his arm. "His blood is on YOUR knife! You've just proven you tried to murder my brother." Raph growled.

"SO!? Maybe he grabbed it from me!?" Casey yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Mikey snapped as Casey growled trying to break Raph's grip on him. "Why would you do such a thing Casey?"

Casey ignored him as he continued to try and get free. Raph tightened his grip and slammed him into the wall.

"You better answer Casey." Mikey scowled darkly. "Why did you do it?"

"Cause She deserves better then him."

"What? You talking about April?"

"Yeah. She deserves better than that freak," Casey snarled.

"HEY!" Mikey snaps bitterly his eyes blazing with fury as he slammed his hand onto Casey's other shoulder his furious face mere inches from Casey's. "You dare call my brother a freak! He isn't a freak! How could you say that!?"

Casey didn't flinch. "Because. He. Is."

Mikey snarls into his face. "He isn't the freak here, you are."

"AND HOW AM I THE FREAK!?"

"You tried to MURDER my brother!" Mikey hisses.

"SO!? HE TRIED TO KILL ME! AND APRIL IS MY GIRL!" Casey tried to shove Mikey away from him.

"DUDE! YOU DON'T TRY TO KILL SOMEONE OVER A GIRL!!" Mikey screamed angrily. "You're sick!"

"SO IS HE! THINKING HE CAN CROSS BREED WITH MY GIRL!" He screamed back.

"YOUR GIRL!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW APRIL FEELS!!"

"What is going on here!?" Leo demanded loudly exiting the dojo with April following behind. "What's all this yelling about? It's like you're all screaming at each other's throats!"

"I DO KNOW HOW SHE FEELS! THAT'S WHY I WAS GETTING RID OF THE COMPETITION!" Casey ignored them continuing to yell into Mikey's face.

Leo stepped in front of Mikey and Casey shoving them apart. "Please, just stop this MADNESS!!!!" April flinched behind Leo as she watched.

"You just made the competition more worse Casey," Mikey snarled vehemently.

Casey glared right back at him. "Then I'll continue getting rid of it." He spat. He then suddenly lunged at Mikey. Mikey screamed as they wrestled upon the floor.

Casey starts hitting Mikey's plastron. As Raph snarled trying to pull him off.

"HEY!!!!" Leo screams trying to help out Raph to pull Casey away. It was in vain as Casey didn't budge.

Mikey growled anger bleeding across his features as he spit into Casey's face.

Casey growled deeply and thrashed in Leo and Raph's grip. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

"YOU'RE THE SICK FREAK!!!!" Mikey growled back at him.

"SILENCE!" A stern voice boomed through the lair.

Mikey froze instantly, along with everyone else who each turned their heads towards the dojo entrance where Master Splinter stood.

"What is the meaning of this chaos!?"

Mikey scowled angrily pointing an accusing finger at Casey. "He attacked Donnie. He tried to murder him!"

Splinter glared as he strode over to his sons. Casey involuntarily whimpered as Mikey also turned to glare at him.

Splinter looks at his oldest sons. "Is this true?" Raph nodded.

Leo blinked and nodded. "I guess so if Raph and Mikey both say so. It sounded like somebody was trying to kill someone will all the screaming."

Splinter returned his hard gaze to Casey. "You are a threat to my family. You are no longer allowed here." Mikey scowled folding his arms as Leo also pinpointed his glare at the boy.

"Now go. Before my sons can't contain themselves."

Casey pulled away from then and started walking off. "Fine. Whatever! I don't need you guys!" He walked over towards Donnie shoving him to the floor as Splinter growled before Casey stormed out from the lair.

Mikey scowled angrily as he made his way to Donnie. "You okay bro?" The genius carefully sat up and nodded.

Mikey sighed in relief. "I don't think that I had been so mad in my entire life bro."

April frowned glancing between everyone. "Was that fight actually about me?" she asked. Donnie nodded sadly as she brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," April chokes. "I told him that I liked you more than him and he got mad and tried to kill you..." She dabs at her face trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry this happened Donnie."

Donnie stumbled to her side and hugged her as tightly as he could. April hugged him back and kept a hand onto his bleeding throat.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this for you." She began to cry against him.

Donnie gently kissed her cheek and continued rubbing her back slowly, trying to comfort her. She grinned grasping his face gently to kiss his cheek as he leaned into her touch. He blushed deeply as she smiled at him. Donnie bit his lip, then hesitantly pecked her lips. April blushed and kissed him back as he kissed her a little deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Donnie winced at the flare of pain as April pulled back taking a breath as she glanced up at his face.

Mikey made a noise in the background, more like an little 'awe.'

He was blushing deeply, his smile was huge. He then frowned when he saw his blood on her.

Raph chuckled lightly and Splinter beamed.

April blinked in confusion noticing Donnie's expression. Leo grinned putting his hands onto his hips with a smug look on his face.

Donnie gently started to try and clean off his blood that was on April.

April's eyes widened as she noticed Donnie's throat. "Oh, we need to get that cleaned up." He winced as he touched it, then shrugged. "Are there any bandages?" She questioned.

Donnie stepped back a little as he swayed slightly.

"I didn't get to finish looking." Raph admitted.


	13. Foreshadowing

April blinked at Raph. He didn't get to finish looking!? She then noticed Donnie swaying on his feet. "Donnie?" she grasped both of his shoulders.

"Be right back!" Mikey blurted as he dashed to the kitchen.

Donnie grasped April's arm tightly as he tried to stay upright. His eyes closed halfway as he sway some more. Raph got up to search in the lab.

April wrapped a comforting arm around Donnie's shell. "Just stay awake Donnie."

Mikey finally came out from the kitchen holding a dish rag towel.

"Here D!" He ran up to Donnie trying to wrap the towel around his throat. Donnie tightened his grip on April as he leaned heavily onto her.

Mikey tied the towel tighter around Donnie's throat to try and slow down the bleeding. April kept her arms around Donnie as he closed his eyes gritting his teeth as his legs threatened to fail him. He swallowed the blood that rose into his throat.

"You sure you're okay?" April asked worriedly.

Donnie blinked slowly and nodded slightly. He nudged his head towards the lab as April caught the hint. She urged him forward as he grit his teeth tighter struggling to keep his legs under him. She lead him to the lab with both Mikey and Leo following closely behind.

The genius turtle glanced around curiously as April led him to the cot. He gasped as he struggled to stay awake and conscious. April shook him gently. "Stay awake Donnie." Leo was standing on the other side of the cot with a look of concern.

"What's taking Raph so long?" Mikey asked impatiently. Donnie nodded just as Raph grumbled under his breath as he emerged from the back of the lab. Mikey turned his head to see him.

"There you are bro!"

"I.... couldn't find any...."

Mikey frowned. "I used the dish rag towel."

"I'll go find more."

"Okay," Mikey turned back to face Donnie as Raph exited the lab. The towel was almost completely soaked with blood.

"Donnie?" Mikey's eyes widened as April touched his arm softly. He looked up tiredly smiling weakly.

"Just hang on bro." He nodded slightly as Leo patted his shoulder. He leaned against the closest thing which was April legs as she was sitting upon the cot. She rubbed his head as he grasped her hand. She tried to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Donnie?" His eyes began to close before he forced them open glancing around wildly.

Mikey knelt down besides the cot pressing the side of his face against Donnie's shoulder. Donnie leaned his head down to rest upon Mikey's as he grinned. He reluctantly removed his hand from April's and started removing the towel that was now stained completely red.

"What are you doing?" April's eyes widened in fear as Mikey perked his head up. Donnie showed them the blood soaked towel. "What?" April blinks glancing at the bloody towel. "Do you need me to take that?"

Donnie bit his lip as he pushed himself up struggling to stand upon his feet.

"Donnie? What are you doing?" He started searching around his lab. Finding nothing he took his purple mask as he whimpered as he struggled to tie it around his neck. April reached out hand to help wrap the bandana around and tied it.

"There you go." He smiled gratefully at her nodding his head before gently kissing her cheek. "Anything for you Donnie."

By that time, Raph had returned with a few extra blankets as he ripped them apart. Donnie staggered over to him to help him rip apart the cloths along with Mikey who wanted to help as well as Leo.

Mikey handed Donnie a torn cloth while he grasped another to wrap around his neck. Donnie smiled at him as he continued to tear apart more shreds of cloth to wrap them around his other injuries. He stuck out his tongue as he concentrated.

Mikey smirked at April noticing her giggle.

Donnie stopped glancing at the two with a questioning glance. Mikey grinned wider as Donnie cocked his head at him.

"April thinks you're cute when you stick your tongue out," Mikey blurted snickering.

"MIKEY!" April huffed folding her arms.

Donnie blushed deeply as he glanced down trying to hide it. Mikey smirked slinging an arm around Donnie's shoulder gently even as he winced a little, but nonetheless he grinned back at him. That was, until he swayed slightly his eyes closing halfway once again as he whimpered.

Mikey's eyes widened as he lowered his arm trying to get a better hold of Donnie's shoulders to try and steady him.

"Donnie?" He leaned heavily onto Mikey. "You'll be okay Donnie," he reassured him. Donnie opened his eyes giving Mikey a disbelieving look. Mikey frowned at this as Donnie grasped his hand closing his eyes. Mikey squeezed back and the genius tried to return the gesture, but only managed to make his hand twitch. Mikey kept his gaze up at Donnie watching him intently. He suddenly passed out against Mikey falling asleep.

The youngest staggers trying to stand upright with Donnie's weight practically leaning upon him as he also tried to wake him up. Raph helped Mikey before the youngest collapse against Donnie's weight.

"Donnie! Wake up!"

The said turtle whimpered as he struggled to even crack open his eyes. Raph scooped Donnie up holding him carefully.

"Can't he sleep?" He spoke softly.

"Would he wake up?" Fear was etched into Mikey's voice.

"I... guess..." Raph bit his lip tightly. "We should keep him up... he's going to hate it." Mikey nodded in approval. Raph gently set Donnie down while keeping a strong hold on him. "How are we going to wake him up?"

Mikey shrugged, he clearly had no idea.

Raph hesitantly slapped Donnie as Mikey flinched at the action just as Donnie's eyes flew open.

Donnie looked at them with disbelief.

"Sorry Don, you need to stay awake."

Mikey nodded. "We're worried about you bro."

Donnie huffed ignoring them as he tried to go back to sleep.

Mikey reached over to shake his head. "Come on D."

The genius practically begged Mikey with his eyes.

"But..." Mikey frowned. "You have to promise that you'll wake up dude." A groan of frustration escaped from Donnie's mouth as he dragged his hand down his face. April stood next to him patting his shell. He glanced up her and reached his arm up to touch her cheek.

She smiled brightly placing her hand over his. He in return, had grasped it tightly as he smiled a little at the small act of affection.

"Just hang on Donnie." He nodded slightly.

"How... are we going to keep him awake?" Raph rested hand on Donnie's injured one.

"Maybe we should keep him company?" April suggested.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Try to keep his attention."

Raph nodded and sat down as Donnie glanced away sadly.

"It's okay Donnie," April whispered softly. He glanced at her trying his best to smile. "Just try to focus." He nodded as he glanced up staring at the ceiling. "Is there anything else we can do?" April asked.

"Make sure he gets better," Raphael replied.

"Yeah, just by keeping him awake?"

Raph nonchalantly shrugged. "I'm.... not sure... I honestly don't know what else to do..."

"Can't he take any medication?" She questioned.

Mikey frowned deeply. "He had way too much medication lately, um, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Donnie bit his lip tightly as he looked at them as they talked, he was still trying to keep himself awake.

"But.... could he actually sleep?" Mikey asked the question out of the blue.

"Maybe... I don't.... know..." Raph glanced at Leo for an answer who only could shrug.

Donnie blinked slowly as he came to a decision. He didn't want his family to have to worry about him, he didn't want them to have to keep a constant eye on him.

"He does need rest," Leo sighed.

Donnie glanced at Leo trying to stand up.

"What are you doing dude?" Mikey asked his eyes widening further. He pointed to the lab doors as tried to stumble towards them. He knew it would hurt them a lot, but he felt like he didn't have a choice.

Mikey and April both nodded at each other as they helped Donnie to exit the lab to the place he was pointing at, to his room. He tiredly collapsed against his bed as Mikey watched from the doorway as April came next to him kneeling by his bedside.

He glanced at her and smiled a little placing a hand onto her cheek. She closed her eyes grinning brightly. He shifted so he was closer to her, and gently kissed her. April wrapped her hands around his hand as he kissed her passionately. She kissed back sighing against his lips.

He blinked away tears as he continued kissing her. He hated this, he wanted to be with her forever. But he didn't want them to worry about him, he was going to end it tonight.

April had continued kissing him lost into the passionate feeling.

Donnie felt himself falling asleep, he chuckled to himself and reluctantly pulled back. April grinned watching him lay upon his bed as he ran his thumb across her cheek smiling tiredly.

"Just rest Donnie, you need it."

He nodded and slowly and finally, closed his eyes. April rubbed circles on his shell soothing him. Donnie sighed in content. He soon smiled as he finally fell asleep.

"Sleep tight bro," Mikey walked over to pat Donnie's arm.

Raph had appeared in the doorway smiling at the sigh.

Mikey took a step back as April leaned against the bed post closing her eyes. He turned his head noticing Raph in the doorway.

"Should we have someone keep an eye on him?" Raph raised an eye ridge.

Mikey jerked a finger at April. "I think April. I mean she seemed really concerned about him..." He blushed in embarrassment rubbing his neck as he remembered just standing there watching the two of them kiss. "Erm... yeah those love birds..."

Raph chuckled softly motioning for Mikey to follow him out from the room. He did so following behind Raph.

"Let's go do something while he rests."

"Sounds good to be bro, or I'll die of boredom," Mikey chuckled. Raph smiled as they both entered the living room as Raph sat onto the couch. Mikey leapt into the TV pit as he laid onto his stomach as he grasped the TV remote turning on the TV. Raph shrugged before deciding that he'd Mikey on the floor.

Mikey snickered dangling his legs behind him watching the TV screen. Raph watched the screen also as Mikey giggled at the cartoon. Raph smiled as he noticed Mikey place his own hand onto his chin as he grinned. He instinctively leaned closer to Mikey.

"Have you ever noticed how the cartoons we watch are kind of just like our missions?" Mikey glanced at Raph.

"Yeah... that's weird." Mikey nodded his head agreeing. "So.. if it's like our lives... what's this one mean?"

The youngest turned his head back towards the TV screen. "You know, all that bad stuff happening."

"Oh..." Raph turned his gaze back to the television.

"And no one can face Chris Bradford and his rad crew!"

"Pffft!" Raph snorted. "I can!" He protested.

Mikey snorted and laughed shaking his head. Raph frowned at him playfully shoving him.

"Hey!" Mikey playfully pouted.

"You know I can take 'em," Raph chuckled.

Mikey rolled his eyes and grinned. "Like anybody will stop you?"

"Well.... I might get into it." He looked at the floor as he remembered the night that this had all started. Mikey blinked nebulously giving Raph a look. "What?" He looked at his baby brother.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah.... I .... was just reminded of something...."

"And what's that?" Mikey turned so he was facing Raph.

"How this all started..."

"Oh..." Mikey grew silent turning his head.

"Sorry," Raph wrapped an arm around him.

"You're good bro," Mikey sighed. Raph smiled as he turned his attention back to the show as Mikey grinned at the TV screen. The hothead tried to makes sense of this cartoon show.

Upon the TV screen.... Chris Bradford was in a big fight, he was doing very well 'till more enemies appeared.

"There he does," Mikey mumbles excitedly.

Chris Bradford gets into a fighting stance. "No one can beat the one and only Chris Bradford!"

"Aww yeah!" Mikey cheered. Raph chuckled at his baby brother's excited squeals.

Soon Chris Bradford was completely surrounded by the enemy. Chris Bradford studies his situation.

"Shell... how's he gonna get outta this one Mikey?" Raph grinned.

"He is Chris Bradford, of course he'll find out a way."

Chris Bradford tries to fight off the enemies, as he uses his fighting technique. The enemies kept coming at him. He started to a panic a little.

Mikey grinned excitedly like a child. Raph shook his head smiling at Mikey's reaction.

"I never back down!" Chris Bradford attacks. However, the enemy soon overwhelmed him.

'Looks like Chris Bradford is outnumbered and defeated.'

"What?" Mikey suddenly frowned.

Chris Bradford slumps to his knees and looked down dejectedly.

"No!" Mikey gasped. Raph's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What the?"

"No..." Mikey let out whine. Raph looked at the TV screen then back at his baby brother.

Mikey whined as the people started beating Chris Bradford up. He let out a terrified squeak. Raph continued to watch worriedly as Chris Bradford didn't fight back.

Mikey continued to bite on his hand nervously not noticing that he was creating a bite mark. "No!!!"

"Mikey, stop biting," Raph pulled his hand away.

Chris Bradford then blacked out after a while.

"I can't help it! I'm worried bro!" Mikey clenched his hand.

"Then hold onto my hand," Raph offered his hand. Mikey clenched onto Raph's hand tightly.

The episode ended with three words blinking on the screen.

'To be Continued.'

"No... how could that happen?"

Raph winced slightly at his brother's grip. "I don't know Mikey."

"It's just like... he just gave up!"

"Why would we give up?"

"I don't know!" Mikey accidentally slams his other fist onto the floor and winced. "Ouch... that hurt...:

Raph chuckled, but it was cut short as thought struck him.

"Hey... Mikey?"

Mikey winced cradling his hand as he twisted it. "Hm?" He turns his head towards Raph.

"Y-You said these are like our lives... right?"

He tapped his chin. "Uh... yeah...."

"Well... what could this one mean?"

Mikey blinked thinking pensively as he scrunched up a hard thinking face. Raph laid his head onto his arms deep into thought.

Mikey's eyes widened suddenly as he brought his hand to his mouth biting it again as he mumbled worriedly under his breath.

"What? Did you figure it out?" Raph looked at his baby brother.

Mikey kept staring ahead nibbling onto his hand. "That can't be..."

"Mikey. Tell me," Raph spoke sternly.

"Chris Bradford and Donnie... No... no... no... no..." He kept rambling.

Raph frowned as he tried to make sense of Mikey's words. "Are you saying... Chris Bradford is.....Donnie?"

"It's what he did." Mikey turns his head to Raph in horror.

Raph's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying Donnie's giving up?"

Mikey nods sadly. He wrapped both arms around his head in horror. "He has been through so much, just think about it Raph... what if he's... like... you know... done with it all?" Tears nearly appeared in his eyes as he closed them tightly.

Raph growled deeply as he stood up quickly. "I won't let him!" Mikey glanced up placing both hands on the floor to push himself him.

"He's not giving up on himself. I don't care how much he's been through!" Raph stormed off towards the bedroom hallway.


	14. Don't Give Up

Mikey rushed behind Raph as the hothead barreled straight into Donnie's room slamming the door open as he stomped towards Donnie's bed.

April had glanced up having heard the loud noise as she blinked in confusion. She still sat against Donnie's bed leaning onto it.

Mikey stood behind Raph quivering slightly leaning over to see. Raph leaned over Donnie's prone form grasping his arm as he pulled him into a sitting position as he checked Donnie's pulse.

"Is he....?" Mikey asked with fear as April rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"No, but it's really weak." Raph growled deeply as began to shake Donnie.

"You're going to hurt him!" April cried out.

"Wake up Donnie! You're not allowed to give UP!" Raph kept shaking him. April blinked in confusion until an idea popped into Mikey's mind.

"Wait!" Mikey reached his hand over Raph and slapped Donnie's face..... He still didn't respond...

Mikey continued slapping him. "Wake up!" **SLAP** "Wake up Donnie!" **SLAP** "Wake up!!!!" **SLAP**

Donnie finally shifted, but he still didn't wake up.

"Come on D!"

Raph growled tightening his grip on Donnie as he shook him harder. "Wake. Up. Donnie!"

"Why won't he wake up?" Mikey asked in a frightened voice.

Raph lost it and punched Donnie hard in the plastron. "WAKE UP!" Mikey flinched as April let out an audible gasp.

Raph continued punching him, and yet, Donnie still didn't respond.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled. April took the opportunity to grasp Raph's arm. The hothead jerked his arm in April's grip.

Tears rolled down Mikey's cheeks. "Why won't he wake up?"

"I.... I don't know..." Raph quickly checked his pulse again and growled once more.

April's eyes widened in horror. "Is he...?"

"NO, but it's gotten weaker."

"No..." She suddenly choked on a sob. Raph growled as he clenched his fist.

"What do we do" Mikey mumbled quivering.

"Find some way to wake him up?"

"How? We're trying and it ain't working dude."

"April..." Raph turned to the red head. "Can you try something?"

"I can try," April grasps Donnie's head. She closed her eyes using her psychic abilities to try and seek out Donnie's mind. It was just a faint flicker as April called out to it. It grew a little as she tried to seek him out and enter his mind. There was a faint purplish light ahead of her as a little door appeared. She opened the door her eyes widening at what she saw inside.

Donnie sat huddled in a corner, he hugged himself tightly while he waited for the end.

 ** _"Donnie!"_** April called rushing up to him.

He looked up and gave her a confused look. **_"Wh-what are you doing here?"_**

**_"Donnie, what's going on? Why aren't you awake?"_ **

He looked down sadly. **_"I...I can't do this anymore."_**

 ** _"Why not Donnie? You can't just give up like this, we need you,"_** she touched his shoulder. **_"Your brothers need you and I need you."_**

 ** _"It hurts so much. Every time I move my whole body it hurts. I'm not even sure I'll heal completely. I'm trying so hard to fight this. I.... just don't see an end to this nightmare,"_** his voice broke as he blinked back the tears that threatened to escape.

April frowned hugging him. **_"You know, you're not alone Donnie."_**

 ** _"I do know. But I don't think I can continue with this,"_** he hugged her back.

**_"Of course you can, don't give up hope."_ **

He bit his lip nervously as he thought for a moment.

**_"I... I don't really see a point in coming back..."_ **

**_"Why? I love you Donnie, your brothers want you back. You can do this."_ **

He rubbed his face, trying to relive the building stress.

**_"Come on Donnie, you can't just leave us all hanging here."_ **

**_"I'm sorry... I-I'll come back."_ **

**_"Yeah, you need to. You can't just leave me, don't you know how that would make me feel?"_** She chokes. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

**"I'm so sorry April. I'll come back and I promise I'll work hard to get better. No matter how much it hurts."**

April grinned hugging him back. **_"I need you back."_**

 ** _"I'm coming, I know it'll hut... but I'm coming."_** April squeezed him tighter.

**_"Good, just don't ever give up Donnie."_ **

**_"I'm sorry if I worried you guys."_ **

**" _It's okay, just don't do it again."_**

He nodded. **_"You probably need to go... I'm starting to feel pain again..."_** He rubbed his arm.

 ** _"Okay, I'll be waiting for you,"_** April kissed his cheek before she stepped back letting herself drift off.

Donnie touched his cheek as he watched her leave.

April felt everything go fuzzy as her vision turned white.

Donnie grit his teeth tightly and hugged himself as he forced himself to return.

April blinked swaying slightly as she found herself back in the physical world. Raph set Donnie down and steadied April.

Mikey had knelt down next to Donnie grasping his shoulder. Suddenly, as if one cue Donnie's body jerked once, then he cried out in pain. He gripped his head with his hand clutching it tightly.

"Donnie!" Mikey grasped him. He slowly opened his eyes panting heavily as his body calmed down a little. He tried to smiled. "Donnie?"

He carefully sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay D?"

Donnie looked towards the three as he nodded. Mikey threw his arms around him hugging him as he tried not to cry but failed miserably. Donnie hugged him back trying to comfort him rubbing his back as he held onto him tighter. Raph clenched his fists trying to keep his emotions in check.

Mikey had buried his head into Donnie's shoulder as the genius gently rocked him. He began to calm down slightly and Donnie stop his rocking.

"You okay?" Raph glanced at April noticing her sniffling. She nodded feeling tears roll off her cheeks as Raph rubbed her arm gently. She leaned her head against Raph's shoulder. He continued to comfort her just as Mikey had finally calmed down sniffling as he suddenly hiccups. Donnie chuckled at this, his hiccups sure were cute.

Mikey puckered his lips trying to breath as he hiccupped again clenching his fists. Donnie smiled and patted his shell, trying to help him. He gasped as he breathed in slowly glancing up at Donnie as he rubbed his eyes.

Donnie smiled slightly as he patted Mikey's head.

"Donnie," Raph spoke sternly. The said turtle turned his attention to his older brother as April let go of Raph. "I don't care how much you've been through, how scared, hurt or discouraged you get. You. Are. NOT giving up!" Raph's voice was filled with anger and desperation.

Donnie bit his lip as he blinked back tears he nodded as Mikey gently squeezed him.

"You okay now D?" He nodded slowly at Mikey. "And we're here for you dude."

"Yeah, but don't do that again," Raph growled sternly..

"Yeah dude," Mikey agreed.

Donnie nodded as he smiled weakly.

"And I'm here for you dude." Donnie glanced at them giving them an apologetic look. "It's okay bro," Mikey grinned at him.

Donnie shifted to the edge of the bed startling the three.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

He bit his lip and pointed to his legs and throat.

"You feel pain?"

He shook his head slowly. He tapped his chin pensively for a moment. April frowned in confusion not getting what he was going to do.

Donnie glanced around as he grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pencil.

**_I want to get better as soon as I can._ **

April's eyes widened as she nods happily. "What would you want to start with first? Helping you walk better? Or..." She trailed off wondering if he would ever speak again. He shrugged in response and nodded his head. "Well," April grinned. "How about we start with walking?" Mikey glanced at Raph as April grasped Donnie's arm. Raph bit his lip worriedly watching the two of them.

Donnie smiled and slowly pushed himself onto his feet. He bit his lip as his legs shook a little.

April grasped his arm steadying him. "Okay, I want you to watch and try to copy my movements okay?" She moves slowly at first taking one step.

He chuckled and struggled to put weight onto his legs.

"That's it, slowly." He continued to struggle but kept trying. April took another step as Donnie's legs tried to buckle, but he refused to let them do so.

"You're doing great just keep going." He nodded as he walked a little further Raph smiled slightly watching him walk. "You're doing better."

Donnie smiled at her, pecking her cheek as he continued walking slowly. April grinned as he blushed following closely behind him just in case as he kept continuing to walk. She kept guiding him as he stopped once he reached door, he bit his lip nervously as he glanced at April giving her a look.

"You can do it," she nodded at him.

He nodded and hesitantly walked out from the room. April followed closely behind ready to catch him if he ever collapsed. He glanced around slowly as he thought of where he should go.

"Try going around the entire lair," April suggested. He nodded at her idea, placing a hand onto the wall as he carefully walked around the lair. April watched him and followed him around making sure that he would be okay.

A couple minutes later, he stopped two-thirds of the way and carefully sat down leaning against the wall.

"You need a break?" He nodded at her disappointingly. "That's okay," she patted his shoulder. "You should take a break anyway." He smiled a little and laid his head onto her outstretched hand. She rubbed his head softly and yet, fondly.

Donnie closed his eyes as he enjoyed her touch. He held her hand gently.

She grinned at him happily. "I'm so glad you're back Donnie." He looked up into her blue eyes as he bit his lip a little. "I knew you could do it." He nodded as he slowly shifted standing up. "You relaxed now?" She questioned.

The response was a nod in approval as he resumed his walking around the lair while April following behind him. Soon enough, he'd be able to normally walk all by himself. That would be such a great improvement.


	15. Never Again

** One Week Later **

* * *

It was morning time as April exited the guest room. Donnie was in his room as he sat up and smiled stretching himself out. He stood up and left his room with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile... Mikey also left his room rubbing his eyes sleepily as at the same time that Raphael had groaned as he practically rolled off his bed.

Donnie immediately headed towards the kitchen. Mikey was yawning as he too headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile... Leo was always up really earl in the mornings, and he'd just meditate in his room.

Donnie came into the kitchen turning his head to see Mikey enter as he finally got started onto breakfast. He kept yawning as he stood in front of the stove.

A loud grumbled signified that Raph had finally entered the kitchen with April behind him.

Mikey blinked himself more awake as he starts making pancakes. Leo had exited his room immediately smelling the pancakes as he walked towards the kitchen.

Donnie gently tapped Mikey's shoulder as Raph seated himself at the table.

"Hm?" Mikey turned his head around. "Oh, hey D! Good morning bro!" Donnie smiled and motioned to himself then to the pancakes.

"Oh? You want to help? How about you put these pancakes onto that plate," Mikey pointed. He nodded as he did so plopping the pancakes that Mikey handed onto the large plate. The youngest turned off the heat of the pancake grill as he grinned.

Donnie turned around to set the table as Mikey dusted his hands off. April sat down with Leo besides her grinning at the pancakes before themselves.

"Good morning Leo!" Mikey grinned at him as he nodded. Leo grinned muttering a good morning. Donnie finally sat down as Raph reached over for some pancakes.

Mikey too sat himself down just as everyone else dug into the breakfast.

"These are good Mikey," April comments.

"Of course they are!" Mikey flashed her a grin as he took a bite. Raph smiled as he ate as Donnie grabbed some as well and began eating. "You like it D?"

Donnie grinned at Mikey as be resumed eating. When he finished eating he walked over to the sink to begin on the dishes. Mikey had joined after his food was finished as Donnie smiled moving aside to give Mikey some more room. Raph had smiled as he watched his two younger brothers.

Mikey starting humming as he helped Donnie clean the dishes. Donnie grinned, and he tried to join in, but failed miserably. After all, he couldn't even talk... Raph had gotten up as Mikey shifted to make room for him. He also helped them out as Mikey handed him a dish rag towel. He began drying the plates that were handed over to him.

Leo was watching them behind he chatted with April besides him. Donnie smiled glancing at his brothers. This was nice.... working with them. He bit his lip as he began to think deeply.

Mikey had tilted his head noticing Donnie's behavior as the genius sucked in a breath frowning in frustration.

"You okay D?" Mikey whispered softly. Donnie blinked slowly as he thought, then he shrugged and resumed working.

Mikey frowned leaning closer to whisper again. "You can tell me dude." Donnie chuckled softly as he pointed towards the kitchen exit. Mikey took the hint as he handed Raph the last dish as he followed Donnie out from the kitchen . Raph had watched them as he dried off the big plate.

Donnie searched for notebook in the living room as Mikey stood by him with a curious expression on his face. When he finally found it, he began to jot down the words.

**_ I want to see if I will be able to talk.... again... _ **

Mikey blinked in shock. "And you're asking me?" He pointed to himself.

**_ I would like everyone to help if they want. _ **

Mikey sighed nodding his head. "Um, okay I guess I'll try. I'm not exactly like you..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not smart like you..."

Donnie grasped his notebook as he wrote carefully.

**_ Yes you are. You're probably smarter than I am. He smiled at his baby brother. _ **

"Really?"

Donnie nodded as he patted hit little brother's head gently.

Mikey grinned at the gesture. "Okay, um... how should we get started? I'm not really the sciency type of guy..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! How about trying to make sounds in your throat, like with that voice box?"

Donnie chuckled as he nodded and tried to do so, but no sound came out.

"Okay, try making the most noise you can. Can you grunt?" Mikey questioned. The genius nodded as he grunted a little, but he still couldn't make out any words.

"Hmmm," Mikey began to think deeply. "Wait, I got another idea!" He dashes towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water along with a bottle of salt as he returned. "Maybe try gargling this salt water," he dumped some salt into the cup of water.

Donnie took the cup swirling it slowly 'til the salt dissolves a little, before hesitantly drinking it.

"Oooh! Do we have any lozenge medical tablets?" Mikey asked.

Donnie shrugged as he glanced around his lab. Mikey watched him as he had pulled out a drawing grasping a bottle before handing it over to him. Mikey plopped off the lid as Donnie bit his lip nervously.

The youngest held out the tablet in his palm. "You wanna try it Donnie? Or not?" He nodded as he took the tablet and hesitantly swallowed it. Mikey watched him carefully. "Now, swallow deeply and try making sounds again."

He nodded and took a deep breath as raspy grunt out from his mouth.

"Can you squeak?" Donnie chuckled and made a small squeaking noise.

"Okay, sounds good bro," Mikey nodded. "Now you should probably say something like... try saying hit to me," he pointed to himself.

Donnie's face scrunched as he concentrated.

"H-Hi." His voice was gruff and raspy from lack of use. Mikey squealed as Donnie smiled with excitement. The orange masked turtle hugged him as Donnie tried to hug him back.

He hugged him tighter in the process. "You're the best Donnie! I knew you could do it bro!"

Donnie closed his eyes tightly as he grit his teeth as Mikey squeezed him tighter. He gently slapped Mikey's arm.

"Heh," Mikey chuckled setting Donnie back down. "Sorry D."

He smiled a little, then rubbed his useless arm. He hugged Mikey gently, filled with excitement and hope.

"Say something else Donnie!" Mikey squealed excitedly. He pulled back and thought.

"Th-Thank. Y=You. M-Mikey."

Mikey grinned widely. "You can finally talk! And no problemo D!"

"Y-Yeah. B-But. I-It h-hurts a l-little," he scrunched up his face.

Mikey frowned patting his arm. "Maybe the pain will go away on its own Donnie?"

He shrugged. "I h-hope s-so," he grinned slightly. "W-We sh-should prob-ably go and j-join th-the oth-ers."

"Yeah dude," Mikey nodded. "They need to know that you can talk, just wait until you see their faces when you do," he smirked.

Donnie chuckled. "I c-can't that w-well."

"A little, but that's least this is an improvement dude."

"Yes, y-yes I-it is." He smiled as he headed out from the lab with Mikey grinning widely following behind him. He walked towards the dojo having heard voices. Once he entered as April, Leo and Raph turned to him he smirked as he cleared his throat.

"H-Hey guys."

April gasped as Leo's eyes widened his jaw dropping as Raph's eyes also widened in shock. Donnie grinned back at them happily.

Mikey smirked striking a pose behind him. "I helped him to finally talk dude! Pretty awesome right?"

"Wait... how did?" Raph asked bewildered. Donnie chuckled as he walked towards April who rushed up to him grasp his face her eyes sparkling.

Mikey pointed to his head. "Just knew dude. I made Donnie gargle salt water and take lozenge medical tablet," he grinned.

"You're a genius Mikey," Raph smiled.

The orange masked turtle smirked at him. "Of course I am! Just call me Dr. Einstein!"

"A-April." Donnie spoke softly.

"Yes Donnie?" She glanced up at him.

"I l-love y-you."

She blushed fiddling with her hair. "I love you too Donnie," she stood onto her tippy toes to kiss him. He kissed her back softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued to kiss him as he pulled her closer kissing her deeper. After a while, he pulled back to let her breathe.

"Th-Thank y-you," he turned to face everyone.

"Glad you're back Donnie!" Mikey grinned as Leo nodded. Donnie reached over to hug Leo and Raph as they both hugged him back before the genius had grasped Mikey's arm pulling him into a hug.

"Thank y-you so m-much M-Mikey."

"Anything for you dude," he hugged him back tightly. Donnie tried to tighten his grip as he buried his head into little brother's shoulder. He then pulled back glancing around at everyone.

"I o-only have o-one more th-thing l-left," he rasped.

"What's that?" Leo questioned.

Donnie glanced sadly at his 'dead arm.'

"It's your arm right?" April asks as Mikey frowned. He nodded as he gently held it. April grasped his injured arm gently. "You don't feel anything?"

He bit his lip tightly and nodded. "N-Noth-thing." He choked back a sob as he glanced away.

"Hmm," April sighed. "Do you know anything about physical therapy?"

"A-a little."

"Do you want me to try using my psychic powers to see if you can feel anything?"

"I'm.... I'm no s-sure if it will w-work. But I-it's worth a t-try," he smiled a little.

April nods as he held his arm gently closing her eyes sending a beam into Donnie's arm.

Donnie grit his teeth lightly as he glanced at his arm worriedly as it twitched a little.

April glanced down at it. "Can you like... move it?" He bit his lip, and it lifted a little.

"You're moving!" April gasped astonished. "That's wonderful!"

His face lit up as he grinned. "I can feel it," he laughed a little.

"That's really good, you'll have to keep exercising that arm to bring strength back."

He nodded as he hugged her with both arms burying his face into her hair.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Anything for you Donnie," she benevolently beamed. He tried not to cry but ended up failing miserably as April wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Deep breaths Donnie," she told him as he tried to calm himself down. He tightened his grip on her as April repeated. "Deep breaths," she constructed. He obeyed and slowly calmed himself down. "There now," she grinned at him.

He pulled back and kept his gaze down. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay Donnie, you just panicked that's all."

He smiled slightly then shook his head. "I meant that I'm sorry about putting you guys through all this."

"You don't' have to apologize Donnie, this all wasn't your fault." He smiled slightly at that. He frowned, "I'm .... sorry I tried to give up...."

"It's okay, you'll never do that again right?"

He nodded at her. "Never ever."

"Good."


	16. Panic

Donnie smiled as he dried off the tears from his face as April grinned reassuringly.

"I'll be back." He started unwrapping the bandages on his arms as he walked to the lab.

"Okay."

He continued searching inside his lab looking for any bandages or anything of the sort.

April turned to Leo as Raph shifted a little noticing the way Mikey was looking at him.

"You okay?" Mikey just shrugged in response not saying anything. "Mikey... what' going on in that little head of yours?" Raph gently flicked the side of his baby brother's head.

"Nothing bro.... Just worried about Donnie."

"Why? Isn't he fine now?"

"Yeah, but what is he looking for?"

"I... don't know..." Raph turned exiting the dojo as Mikey decided to follow him into the lab.

Raph scanned the lab. "It's... empty..."

"What?" Mikey's eyes widened.

"He's... not in here..."

"Where'd he go?"

Raph shrugged before calling out. "Donnie!?" 

Donnie suddenly poked his head out from the far back of the lab as Raph sagged in relief.

Mikey's eyes softened rushing up to Donnie. "What were you doing D?"

"I found some more bandages," he smiled and brought out the box with him.

Mikey sighed in relief. "So, that was what you doing.... dude don't freak us out like that," he pouted slightly.

"Sorry... I just remembered I had these. I could've used them a lot sooner..."

Mikey patted his shoulder. "It's okay D, it's all good." Donnie smiled as he nodded opening the box.

"Who knew we had more bandages?" Mikey joked as Donnie laughed a little.

"I gathered as many as I can. I just forgot because of..." He bit his lip as he trailed off.

"Of what dude?" Mikey asked noticed his brown eyes glance at his left arm. "Donnie?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Why did you trail off bro?" He shrugged slightly as he began to pull out some gauze. Mikey frowned as Donnie kept his gaze away as he started unwrapping the make-shift bandages. He grit his teeth a little as some wounds had reopened. "Donnie?" Mikey had noticed this.

"Y-Yeah?" He stopped and glanced at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes.... I-I'll be fine." He tried to smile reassuringly.

"You sure?" The orange masked turtle raised an eye ridge.

Donnie thought for moment before he sighed. "After you and I are healed... I hope to forget this all happened." He looked at Mikey as he started cleaning his wounds better.

Mikey glanced down at his own arm staring at it as Donnie came over to him gently cleaning his wounds completely forgetting about his own.

"You okay?"

"I'm not worried about myself," Mikey frowned.

"I'll be fine," Donnie bit his lip. "And you should be. Shredder hurt you."

"I guess I was a lucky turtle," Mikey shrugged.

"Yes, you are," Donnie smiled a little as he finished wrapping up his injuries. He hugged him gently before pulling back slightly as he gently ran a finger along the scar on Mikey's cheek. He gave me a sad look.

"It's okay D."

He tried to smile, but soon gave up as he failed. "Sorry... I-I should.... go..." He started walking off slowly.

Mikey shook his head. "No Donnie... stay... You don't have to leave you did nothing."

"I need to clear my head," Donnie responded as he stopped glancing back at him.

"Okay, you'll be okay right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly. He exited the lab sighing to himself as Raph stayed behind. Mikey could feel his gut twist... Even if Donnie was just going out to clear his head, he was going with him. That's what he did as he tried to follow after Donnie as the genius walked out from the lair. He continued walking for a while as Mikey tried to stay silent without him noticing trying to keep up with his pace.

Donnie had quickly turned a corner and began climbing up a ladder as Mikey finally and quietly was sneaking up behind him. Donnie had climbed out shutting the manhole cover before Mikey had any time to even get out himself. He had to push it off himself glancing around to find that he had lost him.

Meanwhile.... on a rooftop...

Donnie had climbed a rooftop as he sat on the edge. He leaned back onto his arm staring up at the night sky.

Mikey was down in the street glancing around trying to figure out which way Donnie would've gone, he walked down the street attempting to climb onto another rooftop.

Donnie sighed as he breathed in deeply. He sat up as he thought he had something below him. He didn't notice that a figure was stealthily stalking towards him. He suddenly gasped as a sharp metallic object pressed against his scar. The figure had pulled Donnie closer to him as the genius struggled. The object pressed harder, opening up the scar. Donnie grabbed the hand trying to force it away.

Mikey was standing on a rooftop across from where Donnie was standing as he squinted his eyes trying to seek out through the darkness.

The blade had pressed deeper against Donnie's skin as he gasped and choked as his windpipe was forced back.

Mikey glanced around finally noticing two dark silhouettes on another rooftop. Something odd was going on as he leapt off the rooftop running towards where the two silhouettes are as he attempted to climb up the fire escape.

The figure slid the knife slowly and deeply along Donnie's neck. Donnie choked harder as he felt himself getting weaker by the moment. He was then pinned to the ground weight being onto the knife.

Donnie's eyes widened in horror as he finally caught a glimpse of the figure's face.

"I finally get to be rid of you. I can't believe your brothers would let you out of their sight so soon. Or did you run away to end your miserable life?" He chuckled darkly.

By this time, Mikey had climbed over to the top of the fire escape and over the edge seeing the two silhouettes on the other side of the rooftop.

The figure pulled the knife above Donnie's head, the knife then plunged into Donnie's plastron.

Donnie gasped noticing Mikey standing there in shock as tears streamed down Donnie's face.

"I love you Mikey..." His voice caught as the knife penetrated almost where his heart was located.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror at the sound of that voice. "DONNIE!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he grasped his nun-chuck and threw his kusarigama chain at the other figure, the chain wrapped around the dark silhouette as it growled and struggled to get it from itself.

"Let. Me. Go!"

Mikey jerked the chain away from Donnie throwing the figure aside against the rooftop. A grunt was heard as the body hit the rooftop just as Mikey was towering above him. "Let me go Mikey."

Baby Blue eyes widened as he scowled angrily snarling. "YOU!"

"Yeah? What about it?" Casey smirked back up at Mikey. "He begged me to kill him."

"What? Tell me why I should believe that."

"Didn't he try to give up on himself? He just wanted it to end." Mikey frowned at his feeling his emotions twist inside himself. "He asked me. He begged me to end him. Trust me Mikey, it's what he wanted. He couldn't take the stress, pain or disappointment anymore."

Mikey took a step back releasing his chain from around Casey.

"You believe me then?" He stood up.

Mikey sighed heavily. "Not totally, but it makes sense dude. Donnie wanted to give up, I mean... he came out here alone..."

Casey nodded as he hid his triumphant grin. "Let's move him away from here. Someone's bound find his body."

Mikey shook his head. "He's still alive right?"

Casey shrugged. "I tried to make it as quick as I could for him."

"Maybe I should just take him back. I mean Leo and Raph need to know about this," Mikey tried not to sob right then and there.

"Then do ahead and tell them. I'll bring him to the lair." Mikey nodded at him as Casey had checked Donnie's pulse. The boy growled when he felt a faint beat.

Mikey leapt off the rooftop making his way over to a manhole cover as he turned around facing Casey. Casey dragged Donnie over the edge of the building landing besides Mikey as the youngest turtle lifted the manhole cover as he leapt into it waiting for Casey to climb down.

Casey stopped smirking as he lifted Donnie over the recency of the neck. "Say goodbye freak," he chuckled darkly.

Donnie's eyes had flickered open slightly, then closed weakly. Casey chuckled as he lifted the manhole cover releasing his hold on Donnie as Mikey had to catch him from clinging onto the ladder. Casey grinned as he noticed the way Donnie glanced up at him with pure fear and a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Donnie?" Mikey gripped him tighter just as Casey closed the manhole cover as Mikey made his way down the ladder and onto the ground of the sewers. Donnie's gasped weakly as his body was filled with agonizing pain. Mikey kept his arms around him tightly as the genius cried out weakly gritting his teeth.

"You'll be okay Donnie, I'm taking you home." Donnie weakly pulled his torn mask from off his neck with his damaged arm. His other arm struggled to pull some bandages off to wrap around his neck. He felt himself slowly fading.

"Donnie! No, no, no, Donnie!" Mikey slapped his face. He grit his teeth as he struggled to stay awake. Mikey dashed down the sewer tunnel gripping Donnie tighter.

"M-Mik-key..." he rasped. Mikey stopped suddenly glancing down at Donnie worriedly. He noticed him struggling to for a moment to breathe. "I-I'm n-not..." He grit his teeth tightly and clutched the knife that was still embedded into his plastron as a wave of pain ran through his body. He tried not to cry, but failed miserably. "I-I c-can't... I-I'm n-not g-oing to m-make it," he had managed to gasp out.

"Don't say that dude! You will make it!" He smiled weakly at Mikey's determination. Mikey resumed his sprinting down the sewer tunnel as Donnie struggled just to keep his eyes open. His hand let go of the tattered and bloody mask as he got weaker. He couldn't hold on much longer.


	17. It'll be Alright

Mikey had finally burst into the lab screaming at the top of his lungs. Raph had exited his room as ran towards the scream, his eyes widened in horror. Just as Leo had burst out from the dojo along with April.

"Wh-What happened!?"

Tears were cascading down Mikey's cheeks as his hands shook clutching Donnie. "It's Donnie!" Raph immediately helped Mikey to take Donne into the lab. He started to clean up the blood that covered his genius of a brother.

He has to be okay... he has.... to... Mikey stood there in shock.

Raph glanced around worriedly. "Leo," he jerked his head slightly motioning for Leo to come closer. The leader came closer standing beside Donnie who was laid upon the cot.

"I... I don't think I can fix this..."

Leo glanced down at Donnie finally noticing the extent of his injuries. Raph choked back a sob as he rested a hand onto Donnie's forehead.

"Who did this?" Leo frowned deeply. "He was healed wasn't it?"

April was standing by Mikey also staring in shock.

Raph wiped his tears roughly away from his eyes. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We must treat as many wounds as possible. We'll need some bandages Raph and some cloth."

"Yeah..." Raph handed Leo a few cloths and bandages. "He was just fine awhile ago..." Raph glanced back at Mikey. "What happened up there?" Mikey didn't respond, he just continued to stare.

Raph decided to help out Leo wrap up Donnie's injuries as he stopped noticing both his old and new injuries as he bit his lip tightly.

"Leo... about that..." He pointed to the dagger that was still sticking out from Donnie's plastron. Leo glanced at the dagger his eyes we he immediately told Raph to take it out. Raph grasped it sighing heavily as he tried his best to pull it out with such gentleness and ease while keeping a hand onto Donnie's plastron.

Meanwhile... Mikey had finally came to a sudden realization as tears leaked from his eyes. He swiftly turned around slamming his fist against the wall making April jump besides him. Raph had also let go of the knife handing it to Leo who set it aside as the hothead glanced worriedly at Mikey.

"Screw up!" Mikey hissed under his breath as he continued to slam his fist against the wall.

Raph rushed up to Mikey pulling him into a tight hug. "Mikey, don't call yourself that."

Mikey shook his head crying harder. "NO! I am!" He struggled in Raph's grasp. "I was a screw up! I was being stupid! LET GO OF ME!" Raph tightened his grip on him.

"No you aren't ! Stop saying that!"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED Raph!!" He struggled hard ripping himself away from him as he cried.

Raph had stepped back completely baffled. He glanced back at Leo before back again at Mikey.

"Mikey, stop calling yourself that. You're none of those things," Raph's voice broke as he suddenly hugged his baby brother.

"It blew it up in my face!" Mikey growled. "Stupid! I totally deserve that!" He tried to struggle in Raph's grasp again.

"What are you talking about?"

Mikey snarled before tears clouded his vision. "I was stupid, a screw up because I thought that I could..." Raph rubbed his little brother's shell soothingly as he glanced at Leo and April. He noticed how April was crying onto the cot besides Donnie as Leo picked up bandages as he briefly glanced at Raph.

"What... do you mean Mikey? Can you explain?" Raph asked softly. He was unsure he if wanted the answer.

"I was stupid enough to trust Casey! Why am I so stupid!"

"Wait... Casey was there!?" Mikey nodded at him. Raph growled deeply clenching Mikey tighter. "I'm gonna kill him."

Mikey sighed. "I was dumb enough to trust him."

"No, he's convincing idiot," Raph hugged him gently as Mikey sniffled. "I'll get him for this, I promise," Raph vowed as he comforted his baby brother. Mikey nodded through his tears glancing at Donnie as Raph rocked him as he began to cry into his plastron.

"This was my fault if I had only didn't..."

"Mikey... calm down," Raph demanded kindly.

"You know it's true Raph only if..."

"Stop." Raph barked as he glared down at Mikey making him glance up at him. "Stop talking like this, it's not like you. I want my happy jokester of a brother back."

Tears rolled down those freckled cheeks. "But how can I be a jokester at a time like this?" He pointed to Donnie. "My happy self too?"

"I know you can though, I've seen it," Raph grasped Mikey's shoulders gently. "Like when Leo was unconscious for three months." Mikey grinned weakly rubbing his eyes. "So, stop blaming yourself. It was that jerk's fault."

"Okay," Mikey nodded his head.

"That's better." Mikey giggled slightly as Raph smiled at him and rubbed his head fondly.

Mikey turned to face Donnie noticing April crying as Leo had worried look on his face. He walked up to April wrapping an comforting arm around her as she glanced up and suddenly clutched onto him crying onto his plastron.

"It's going to be okay April..." He hugged her back. Raph stood beside Leo as the leader wrapped a bandage around Donnie's plastron. He sighed glancing at Raph.

"So, what happened between you and Mikey?" Raph explained, telling him about Mikey blamed himself since he trusted Casey who had attacked Donnie. Le frowned sparing Mikey a glanced before glancing back at Raph . His eyes own eyes hardened. "Casey is heartless." Raph nodded growling. "We're going to have to make sure that Casey sure doesn't even hurt Donnie again."

Raph nodded. "If he survives."

Leo patted his shoulder. "We'll do everything we can Raph." Raph bit his lip as he nodded, hopefully. He placed a hand on Donnie's forehead as his eyes widened in horror.

"What is it Raph?"

"H-He's... cold..." His voice was filled with fear.

Leo's eyes widened in fear pressing two fingers to Donnie's neck. There was absolutely nothing.

"NO!" Leo instantly began chest compressions onto Donnie's plastron. He counted as he did so. Raph bit his lip tightly as he watched. Leo pressed harder trying not to cry.

"Is he?" Raph couldn't make himself finish.

Leo shook his head as he pressed his hands harder applying more pressure. Raph held one of Donnie's limp tightly as Leo kept rambling.

"No! Don't you dare die on us Donnie!" Leo slammed his hands onto his plastron. Raph flinched a little, but never took his gaze off his little brother.

Tears clouded Leo's vision as he continued chest compressions for many minutes. He slammed both fists onto his plastron as he let out a sob. Raph laid his head in to Donnie's cold hand.

Leo slammed his fist one time before dragging it down as he choked stepping back. Raph looked up at Leo, his face wet with tears. Leo shook his head bringing both hands to his face as he sobs. April sobs harder as Mikey cried himself too.

Raph looks at them with disbelief, before he cried into Donnie's plastron. He grit his teeth tightly as he closed his eyes.

"H-e..." Mikey gasped unsure to even ask the question.

Raph brought his head up pulling Mikey, Leo, and April into a tight hug. Mikey clutched onto him crying as tears rolled off his cheeks.

A couple minutes later... the silence was interrupted as Donnie had suddenly choking and gasping. Leo gasped loudly as Mikey jumped from inside the big hug. Raph's head snapped towards Donnie as Donnie's hand flew to his throat as he continued coughing.

Leo pulled out from the hug to softly touch Donnie's arm as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Donnie?"

Donnie had flinched, as he finally calmed down slowly opening his eyes. "L-Leo?" he croaked out.

Leo gently hugged him crying tears of joy.

Donnie frowned in confusion, but nonetheless he hugged back.

"Leo... Wh-What.... happened?" He coughed.

Leo scowled. "From what I heard from Mikey Casey had attacked you."

Donnie scowled angrily as he glared at the wall. A gravelly sound came out from the back of his throat as he growled/coughed.

"Easy Donnie, you're already hurt bad enough as it is. You were dead for a moment." Donnie's body stiffened, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. "Careful, don't hurt yourself more than you already are." He nodded at Leo as he relaxed slightly against the cot. "Just rest Donnie."

"I'm sorry I scared you guys," Donnie glanced down guilty.

"It's okay, we're glad and relieved that you're back."

He nodded before gasping in pain as Raph had suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Not too hard Raph." He lessened his grip as Donnie relaxed further. Leo sighed glancing at April who was sniffling turning herself around as she grinned with Mikey's hand on her shoulder as she tried wipe her tears. Raph had forced himself to let go of Donnie, as he moved aside to let the others near him. Mikey removed his comforting hand from April's shoulder as he gently grasped Donnie's arm. Donnie held onto his arm tightly smiling up at him.

The youngest grinned at him wrapping his arms around him to hug him. Just at the same time, Donnie hugged him burying his face into his little brother's shoulder as he tried to soothe him. Donnie tightened his grip on Mikey and tried to control his emotions. Mikey seemed to have noticed this.

"Just let it out D."

That's when his emotions broke, Donnie finally cried into Mikey as Raph watched sadly from where he stood.

"It's okay D," Mikey frowned. Donnie eventually calmed down. He pulled back and dried his face, as he glanced down in embarrassment. April took the opportunity to wrap her arm around him as he turned his attention to her as she grinned at him kissing his cheek. He had closed his eyes and smiled placing a soft hand onto her cheek in return.

He opened his eyes before leaning forward to kiss her softly as she kissed him back. He tried to kiss deeper, but still softly. Donnie regretfully pulled back so he could his breath as he was breathing heavily. April watched him grinning slightly.

He glanced down gently rubbing his plastron where the knife had been stabbed into him. "I'll be okay."

Leo frowned with an uncertain look on his face. Donnie carefully pushed himself upright into a sitting position as he reached out towards Leo. Leo held out his arm for him to grasp as Donnie pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Leo." Leo nodded hugging him back. "It'll be okay.

"You just scared me so much," Leo's body shook. Donnie closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, I was trying hard to stay conscious, but I couldn't."

"It's okay Donnie." Donnie smiled lightly as he pulled back studying his family closely. "You guys should sleep," Donnie stated kindly as he noticed each of their exhausted expressions, even Mikey who obviously was rubbing his eyes yawning widely.

"Alright," Leo nods. Donnie grinned at him as Raph guided Mikey out from lab. He glanced at April who remained standing by his side.

"Leo," Donnie noticed that the leader hadn't even moved. "Go to sleep, I'm fine now, I promise."

Leo sighed patting his shoulder. "Okay," he grinned at him before he disappeared out from his lab walking towards his room.

Donnie blinked slowly as he glanced at April. "You too."

"Can I sleep in here?" She nervously twisted her pony tail.

Donnie blushed deeply and nodded. "S-Sure I-if you w-want." April grinned as he climbed onto the cot laying besides him.

"You should probably go to sleep too." She shifted snuggling against Donnie's plastron. The genius blushed madly at the act as he too nodded. April rested her head onto his plastron and closed her eyes. Donnie smiled down at her as he held her watching her to fall asleep against him.

Donnie felt his heart fill with unimaginable joy as he too started falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile... out in the hallway. Leo had already retreated into his room while Raph gave Mikey a hug before he disappeared into his room. Mikey went inside his room throwing off his gear carelessly before plopping onto his bed.

Raph had also taken off his gear and laid onto his back inside his own room upon his bed as he stared the ceiling. He grumbled under his breath as he replayed everything that had ever happened. He sighed in frustration and tried to fall asleep. He pretended that he was tired as he tried to trick his mind to let himself sleep.

In Mikey's room, Mikey was on his side staring straight ahead. He sniffled as he rolled over trying to get comfortable. He tried to will himself to sleep as he closed his eyes. However, it was unsuccessful until there was a knock on his door.

Mikey opened his eyes getting out of bed to open the door to find Raph standing there. "R-Raph?"

"You sleeping?"

Mikey shook his head. "Can't dude."

"Can... Can I sit with you?"

"Sure dude," Mikey stepped aside to let Raph entered as they both sat down upon Mikey's bed. The youngest sighed leaning his head back with his shell against the wall.

"You doing okay?"

Mikey shook his head. "Can't stop thinking about him. I can't even sleep."

"Same bro," Raph reached over to hug him. "Same."

"I'm worried for Donnie."

"Who isn't?" Mikey nodded his head in agreement. as Raph rubbed his shell. "He-He'll be okay."

"I hope so..."

Rubbing Mikey's arm Raph grinned. "He will be. We just need to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah..."

"Want to try and sleep yet? Or stay up?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know how we can fall asleep..."

"Maybe we should just lay down and think of nothing?" Raph smirked. Mikey chuckled softly shaking his head as he shrugged laying himself down. Raph laid down beside him onto his back/shell. Mikey sighed heavily as Raph reached over to squeeze his hand. Mikey glanced over at him with a curious expression.

"It's going to be okay. Everything will go back to normal," Raph reassured his little brother.

"You really think so?"

"Well, as normal as it can be without the jerk."

"Yeah, I hate him," Mikey snarled.

Raph wrapped his arms around his younger brother pulling him into for hug. "Let's not think about him."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, cause I feel such rage bro."

Raph bit his lip. "We'll get rid of it tomorrow. I'll let you beat my punching bag."

"Thanks dude."

Raph smiled and rubbed his head fondly as Mikey grinned closing his eyes in contentment. Raph held him close as he closed his eyes and finally, he was able to fall asleep along with Mikey who rested his head onto his shoulder. The two brothers began to sleep soundly with no worries clouding their minds.

Meanwhile... in the middle of the night...

Donnie trembled hard in his sleep. He tightened his grip on April as he whimpered quietly. He continued to whimper in his sleep as April shifted opening her eyes as his body began to shake. He panted heavily and shifted uncomfortably. He was covered in sweat as he whimpered some more.

April glanced up grasping both sides of his face. Donnie had choked back a sob as he shook harder. His breaths came out in short shaky gasps.

"Donnie?" He had gasped heavily as he cried out in fear. April shook him gently as she noticed tears leaking out from his eyes as he continued to cry and shake. She shook him harder noticing him hyperventilating as he had tightened his grip on the cot.

Worry grew on April's face as he slapped his cheek as his eyes flew open as she noticed they were filled with fear. She got directly into his face making him stare into her eyes. He glanced into her eyes trying to calm himself.

"I'm here Donnie." He gasped lightly as he struggled to calm his erratic beating heart. "That's it." He gently placed his hands on her waist and continued to breathe in deeply and slowly.

April continued to soothe him until his breathing was back to normal, but not his shaking.

"It's okay Donnie, you're safe." He nodded as he hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

"It-It felt so real." He choked.

April kissed his cheek. "I know, but it wasn't real Donnie." He bit his lip and nodded. "Just try to go back to sleep, I'm still here."

Donnie nodded, kissed her softly and hesitantly closed his eyes. April wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her shoulder and tightened his grip around her waist. She laid her head upon his plastron.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered. "After all that has happened to you, you were bound to have a nightmare."

Nodding sadly he huffed. "It... It might be the l-last..." He admitted regretfully.

"You'll be okay, I'm still here Donnie," she grinned up at him.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you."

He smiled and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't help but to feel scared. He heard April whispering soothing words coaxing him back to sleep as he finally fell into a deep sleep with April sleeping snuggled against him. He slept peacefully for the rest of the night never letting of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet Apriltello :)


	18. Good 'ol Donnie

** Early that morning: **

* * *

Donnie had carefully gotten off his cot as he starting working onto his old projects while April was still sound asleep.

He worked for a couple of hours as April started to awaken. He concentrate as April glanced around in panic for a moment before she laid her eyes on Donnie. Donnie tried out his left hand to see if it would work.

April grinned seeing as she pushed herself off the cot. Donnie sighed in frustration as he dropped the vial that he was currently holding. April's eyes widened as she walked over to him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"No, I-I still can't use this stupid hand."

April frowned. "Can you move it?"

"Yeah, it's just extremely weak." He glared at his scarred arm.

"Just keep trying to use it Donnie, you shouldn't overstrain yourself."

He nodded. "I.... I just want to be useful again."

"You will be useful again Donnie, I know that," April touched his shoulder. "Just keep trying." He smiled as he kissed her hand before he decided to try using that arm again.

She grinned at him fondly as he noticed her looking at him.

"You're so amazingly gorgeous," Donnie's eyes widened. He clamped his hand over his mouth once he realize what he'd said. He blushed madly.

"I-I-I mean... um... uh... I'm sorry."

April blushed. "Thank you Donnie that was really sweet of you." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. He kissed her cheek back in return as she blushed glancing down before he gently pulled her into his lap and started kissing her. She kissed him back as he kissed her passionately, and yet softly. April pulled back to pat his head as he chuckled softly.

She grinned at him. "Want me to massage your hand?"

He bit his lip nervously. "Y-You sure? It's... it's still ugly," he glanced away in shame.

"I don't think it's ugly. You're my mutant and I love you."

He blinked quickly as he felt tears threaten to fall. "Y-You don't mind it's... " He bit his lip as he searched for a different way to say it. But gave up after a while. "You don't mind that's mutilated?"

April shook her head. "I don't care about what you look like. I just love the fact that you are caring, and that you are yourself."

He choked back a sob and buried his face in his hands as he cried. April wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Donnie." He leaned into her hugging her back. She hugged him tighter as he also tightened his grip around her. "You'll be as good as new Donnie. You'll always be my mutant."

"And you'll always be the most enchanting person I've ever known." He stared lovingly into her blue eyes.

She blushed cutely. "Awe." Donnie smiled sheepishly as she kissed his forehead. He blushed hard, his face red as a cheery as he kissed her softly. He regretfully pulled back as he sighed.

"I think everyone else should be waking up soon."

"Yeah," she nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her and getting up as they both headed towards the kitchen. They both entered the kitchen as Donnie pecked April's forehead as she decided to try and make breakfast. She decided to make waffles, it was easier said than done. Donnie watched her trying to learn himself. He tried to do some himself as April leaned back nodding being satisfied.

Donnie let her take over as he rested his chin on her shoulder hugging her from behind. April grinned softly making more waffles. He smiled as he lets go to help her out some more.

Soon, the whole kitchen smelled of waffles cooking. Donnie had set the table as he went back to help April. She held out the plates telling him to hold them out for her. He did so, as he smiles lovingly at her.

April grinned at Donnie plopping the waffles onto the plates. He bit his lip as his left started to shake a little. April helped him out as Donnie smiled sadly placing the plates onto the table.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just that," he glared at his weak arm.

April touched his arm softly. "Just give it time, don't be so hard on yourself." He nodded slightly as he finished setting the table while April grasped some cups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Meanwhile... **

Raph mumbled in his sleep as he shifted lightly. Mikey was asleep besides him sniffing as he muttered about waffles.

"Mmmmmm..... waffles..." Those were the words that escaped from Mikey's mouth. Raph had grunted besides him stretching himself.

Mikey's snapped open as he sniffed the air. He shifted over to the edge of the bed as Raph had slowly stood.

"Did you sleep well?"

Mikey turned his head towards Raph as he nodded. "I slept fine dude. But dreamed about spicy gummy worms until they turned into waffles." He grinned widely sniffing the air. "Well, that's that. Someone is making waffles."

Raph chuckled softly.

As if on cue, Mikey's stomach had growled.. "Now I'm hungry bro."

"Let's go then," Raph pushed himself off Mikey's bed. He was heading towards the door until he stopped.

Mikey followed him stopping besides him with a perplexed expression.

"Spicy gummy worms?" Raph cocked his head in confusion.

"Heh, yeah," Mikey rubbed the back his neck chuckling.

"What are those?"

Mikey's jaw had dropped. "You kidding right? They're like gummy worms but they're spicy... Mmmmm they're really good. Mmmm spicy..." He closed his eyes as he grinned.

Raph laughed as he guided his little brother into the kitchen. They had both entered noticing Donnie and April as Raph took a seat with Mikey next to him on the stool practically drooling as he saw the waffles.

"Hey guys," April greeted them smiling.

Donnie chuckled when he glanced at Mikey. He pulled the plate away slightly as Mikey instantly scowled. He chuckled heartily at that.

"We need to wait for Leo."

Just then, Leo appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Leo," Donnie smiled at him.

"Hey," he grinned back at him. He seated himself as he glanced at the pile of waffles. "So you and April made breakfast?"

"Yeah, she taught me." Donnie smiled triumphantly.

"That's nice so now you can finally cook something." Donnie blinked, he wasn't sure whether to be offended or to be happy about that. "That's a good thing Donnie," Leo grinned at him. "I would just make the kitchen explode." He turned his head noticing Mikey giving him a serious look as he chuckles.

"Probably," Donnie laughed.

"Ooh! I'm hungry!" Mikey pouted. "Can we eat?" He begged with puppy dog eyes.

Donnie and Raph laughed. The genius pushed the plates closer to his brothers. Mikey had immediately dug in chewing loudly. He chuckled as he ate slowly with April besides him.

"These are good," Leo commented.

"Thanks," Donnie smiled. Raph had agreed as he too also ate. They ate for a while until Donnie spoke. "So... are we going to try and train today?" He asked nervously.

Leo glanced up at him. "We can, will you be up for it?"

The genius shrugged. "Those nano droids are out. Why not give it a try?"

"Okay," Leo nodded. He didn't see any harm in that. Donnie smiled as he grasped all the plates putting the dishes away.

Raph gave Leo a nervous look as the leader glanced at him.

Donnie had kissed April cheek, then he went to the dojo.

"You sure he should train Leo?" Raph asked.

"Yes, he should. He needs to get his strength back."

Raph nodded as he also headed over. "Sorry... I'm.... just... still worried." The rest of them had followed behind.

"I know, we'll still be cautious, Raph." Leo patted his shoulder. He nodded as they headed towards the dojo.

Donnie was kneeling on the floor as he waited for the others. Raph had knelt next to him as Mikey sat down as well.

Leo stood in front of everyone. Training was going to be different today because this time he'd tell everyone what to do. "I suggest we have a sparring match."

Raph smirked as Donnie smiled. It had been forever since they had last done something like this.

"We shall do the last turtle standing." Raph grinned happily as Donnie studied his brothers. April stepped back pulling out her tessen she was going to let the brothers spar themselves she wasn't exactly ready yet to spar with them, so she'd just do some exercises. "We can use our weapons," Leo says.

Mikey pulled out his nun-chucks as Raph twirled his sais smirking as Donnie blinked in realization.

"I uh... I don't know where my bo staff is," Donnie admitted.

Leo glanced at him. "Maybe try checking the weapon rack?"

The genius walked over to study the weapon rack, there was still no sign of his bo staff. He hanged his head as he glanced around. "Where could it be?"

Mikey had glanced over at the genius turtle. "Uh, maybe it's in my room? That's where I hid the shard and Casey hid those sharp objects."

"Oh... sorry..." Donnie glanced down.

Mikey shook his head. "No worries D. Do you want me to check it for you?"

"Sure, I'm... still a little worried."

"I'll go see bro," Mikey exited the dojo. April patted Donnie's shoulder giving him a smile to reassure him. The orange masked turtle had returned holding out Donnie's bo staff.

"Heh, it was in there."

Donnie smiled as he took it. "Thanks Mikey."

"No problem dude."

Donnie stepped back as he twirled his bo staff. His left hand slipped, causing the staff to fly off. It smacked Raph directly in the head.

Raph grunted as he glared at Donnie rubbing the dome of his head. Mikey had flinched as Leo shrugged. "Maybe you should take it easy Donnie?"

Donnie shrugged at Leo turning to the hothead. "Sorry Raph," he apologized chuckling nervously. Mikey grinned at Raph as the red head chuckled picking up the bo staff as he handed it over to Donnie.

"It's okay." Donnie smiled as he grasped his bo staff.

"Begin!" Leo ordered. Raph had headed straight towards Leo as Donnie got his staff ready. Leo unsheathed his katana blades while Raph twirled his sais aiming for Leo's plastron. Leo ducked him sending a kick to his shell.

Raph grunted as he stumbled back. He spun around and kicked Leo's side. Leo made another grunting sound as he flipped around Raph grasping his arm as he flipped him over his shell.

Raph grunted loudly as he was slammed against the floor. He was about to explode in anger, but forced himself to calm down.

"Fine, you win." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Leo grinned stepping back just as Mikey and Donnie were engaged in a duel. The youngest twirled his nun-chuck charging at Donnie. The genius hesitated, but dodged and swung his staff.

Mikey tried to hit Donnie's shoulder as the purple masked turtle stumbled back managing to hit Mikey's shoulder. The orange masked turtle immediately yelped as he stepped back.

"Sorry," Donnie apologized as he advanced.

"No worries D," Mikey did a back flip as the older turtle grinned as he kept advancing upon his younger brother. Mikey flipped himself trying to kick him. Donnie barely managed to dodge the force of the kick. Mikey swung out his leg to trip him as Donnie jumped back.

Nun-chucks spun in the air as Donnie spun his bo staff as Mikey ducked his head. Donnie bit his lip as he continued swinging. Mikey threw his kusarigama chain to wrap around Donnie's staff.

The olive-green turtle pulled against his staff hard making Mikey jerk as he kept a firm grip on his staff jumping as he aimed a kick at Mikey. Mikey managed to duck to the side as the genius nearly fell as he stumbled missing Mikey.

Jerking his nun-chuck Donnie's eyes widened as he was thrown into Mikey with such hard force.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried as the genius was slumped over him. "You okay D?" Donnie suddenly chuckled as he suddenly pinned Mikey down to the floor.

Mikey's eyes widened in shock at what Donnie had just done. "Hey!"

Leo smirked impressed by Donnie's antic.

"I win," Donnie laughed as Mikey folded his arms across his plastron pouting upon the floor.

"Sorry," Donnie stood abruptly as Mikey shrugged grinning at him. He pushed himself up to sit next to Raph upon the sidelines.

Donnie glanced at Leo. His face paled as he realized he had to go against him.

Leo grinned holding out his katana blade. Donnie hesitantly readied his bo staff. The leader surged forward to swing his blade as Donnie began to panic stepping aside quickly.

Sending out a kick to the genius Donnie blocked it with his staff. Leo tried to sweep him off his feet as Donnie stumbled back quickly. He went in for another attack as Donnie's eyes widened as he continued to dodge.

He yelped in surprise as Leo swung his katana as he jumped back. He had swung his leg in an attempt to kick him as hit his bo staff on the back of Leo's leg that was supporting him as he dodged the other one.

Leo had felt himself tipping back as he suddenly has lost his balance. Donnie grinned, placing a hand onto Leo's plastron, and forcefully pushed him to the floor.

Leo grunted as his eyes widened as Donnie placed a foot onto his stomach as he held his staff over the eldest brother's neck.

"Looks like you won," Leo grinned up at him.

Donnie's eyes widened. "W-Wait... I-I won?" He gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

Leo nodded. "And it surprised me. You must be improving greatly."

Donnie blinked in surprise as he stepped back. His mouth opened and closed as he if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of what.

Leo pushed himself up. "And you managed to even beat me?"

"I-I-I-I I don't know how."

"Maybe you just go stronger because of what has happened?" Leo shrugged.

"But... I-I don't feel any different." Donnie stared at his hands.

Leo nodded, he could understand that. "Well, I don't know how but you did it."

Donnie grinned widely as he hugged Leo tightly. Raph was staring at the genius in disbelief as Mikey blinked utterly stunned.

Leo hugged Donnie back as he patted his shell.

"What... just... happened?" Raph muttered as he glanced at Mikey besides him.

"I have no clue dude, but Donnie just beat Leo."

"Sweet." Raph chuckled.

"I know right?"

Donnie smiled triumphantly, as he looked his family. April was grinning at him widely nodding her head. Raph smiled back at him along with Mikey.

"What now Fearless?' Raph got up walking towards them.

"I guess training is over, we need a break."

Raph nodded. "Good job Donnie."

"Yeah dude," Mikey nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

"What are we going to do on our break?" Raph asked. Mikey glanced at Leo curiously.

"We don't really have anything we are free until we have patrol this evening."

"Oh... maybe we could just spend time together?" Donnie looked up slightly.

Mikey grinned at the mere thought. "Yeah! Let's do that dude!" Donnie smiled at his younger brother.

"But what exactly should we do?" Raph glanced between them.

"Oooh! Play video games?" Mikey suggested excitedly.

"Is... Is that okay Leo?" Donnie looked at him.

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, we can do that." He grinned.

Donnie smiled as he wrapped an arm around Mikey as they headed off exiting the dojo. Leo, Raph and April were following behind them as they went into the living area.

Donnie hesitantly sat down as Mikey turned on the TV grinning just as Raph sat down besides the genius.

The youngest turned on the game. "We can play Mario Kart!" Donnie smiled as Raph chuckled as Leo and April both took a seat. Mikey leaned back to hand over the controllers. Raph grabbed one, Donnie did the same as Leo grasped one to hand over to April and one for himself as Mikey got his own controller. "Yeah boi!"

Donnie smiled as he glanced at his family. The game had started as Mikey, Leo and April start off first playing as Mikey sped his car up. Raph passed Leo as the leader's eyes narrows. The hothead smirked making sure to stay ahead of him.

Leo smirked as he tried to zoom ahead of Raph, and in response Raph hit Leo's car off the track making Leo jump in his seat emitting a laugh from Raph.

Mikey's car then sped past Raph's along with April as Raph frowned trying to pass them. Mikey giggled as Raph growled lightly continuing to try and pass them.

The orange masked turtle continued to laugh as Raph muttered.

"What's so funny Mikey?" He briefly glanced at him.

Mikey shook his head. "You're all behind me!"

Raph glared and gently pushed Mikey. "Cheater."

"Am not!" He retorted back.

Raph smirked suddenly as he pushed him lightly. Mikey scowled using his shoulder to shove Raph while he tried to beat him. Raph laughed managing to pass Mikey as the youngest let out a yelp. He smirked as he kept going getting further ahead.

Mikey urged his car forward getting a rainbow thing. Raph was ahead, Mikey following behind along with Leo while Donnie was far behind, still on his first lap. He was completely lost.

April nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You need help?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

April leaned over slightly. "Get that rainbow thing."

"Uh... okay?" He drove over it. He frowned as his person fell off the cliff.

April sighed. "Try going after that one. That'll be easier." He nodded as he did so as April grinned. "That's it and use your power boost." He nodded once more and pressed the button.

"Now what?"

"Try speeding faster." He grinned as his car began to speed faster. "That's it."

He blushed deeply as she grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled and hesitantly pecked her cheek causing her to blush in return. "You're so cute when you blush," he whispered.

April could feel her face reddening some more as Donnie chuckled softly kissing her cheek again. April slung her arm around his shoulder. He leaned into her touch laying his head upon her shoulder. He continued trying to play along with April as he watched. 

The finish line was coming up pretty quickly. Raph struggled to stay in front as Mikey smirked his car moving besides his. Raph pushed Mikey a little harder as he chuckled.

"What's wrong Mikey?" He chuckled noticing him scowl.

"You're not going to win, Raphie!"

"Says you!" He laughed and bumped into Mikey's car. Mikey jerked his car bumping his back into Raph's.

"Ha! Take that!"

Raph frowned as he threw a shell at Mikey. Mikey pulled out a banana snickering as he blocked it. Raph scowled as he threw more items at Mikey. He yelped as he tried to dodge them.

Suddenly Raph smirked and tackled Mikey, immediately leaving the game. Mikey grunted as the hothead laughed as he began to tickle him.

Mikey squirmed as he burst out laughing trying not to let the controller slip from his hands. Raph tickled harder as Mikey squealed his controller slipping from his fingers as he thrashed harder.

"Hahaha! Stop! Haha!"

"Never!" Raph laughed. The youngest turtle thrashed harder as he was being ticked harder than before as he was pinned down. He yelped his eyes widening as he glanced up at Raph. Raph tickled him mercilessly as he kept laughing as tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks.

That's when Raph decided to stop as he smiled down at his brother as he took in a deep breath. He chuckled standing up offering Mikey a hand as he in return took his hand pulling himself up.

"No fair dude."

"Says who?"

Mikey shook his head. "Me." Raph laughed as he reached over to rub his baby brother's head.

"Sorry if I made you lose."

"Well, you lost too dude," Mikey smirked at him. Raph pouted as he shrugged.

"Hey dude, you aren't the only one who lost."

"Who else lost?' Raph glanced at the TV.

April nodded her head. "I did."

"Oh... who won? Leo or Donnie?" Raph looked at his two brothers.

"We'll see about that..." Leo smirked as he surged his car forward being in 1st place as his car crossed the finish line.

"WHAT!? LEO WON!?" Raph yelled in disbelief. Donnie was behind Leo being in second place as he jumped at Raph's outburst.

Leo chuckled setting his controller down. "Yeah, I did Raph."

Raph huffed. "That's... just ..... weird. Mr. Fearless doesn't win in video games. Especially against Mikey and I." He plopped himself back against the couch.

"Kind of your fault since you tackled and decided to tickle Mikey," Leo grinned. "It was funny."

"So?" He glared at Leo.

Leo shook his head laughing. "It gave me an opportunity to win. That sure was fun."

"Oh? I'LL SHOW YOU FUN!" Raph growled as he tackled Leo. The two were wrestling upon the floor as Mikey chuckled grinning as April shook her head.

Raph punched Leo playfully as he continued to wrestle. Leo flipped him over as Raph yelped in surprise as he continued fighting. Leo rolled his eyes as he pretended to shove him. The hothead grunted slightly, as he continued punching Leo's plastron.

The leader grunted grasping Raph in a headlock as the red banded turtle yelled in frustration grabbing Leo's arms tightly trying to get him off. Leo grinned as he let go as Raph gasped for air kicking Leo off.

Leo grunted stepping back holding out his hands. "Okay, I think that's enough Raph." He stood up as he shoved Leo gently. "You never change Raph," Leo grinned at him.

"Well neither do you Fearless." Leo grinned at him patting his shoulder as Raph smiled at him. He turned to everyone else. "That was fun guys." Raph chuckled. Donnie looked up and stared at them blankly. "And you did good little brother," Leo rubbed Donnie's head.

Donnie smiled. "Thanks." Leo nodded at him. "So... what happened?" He asked curiously.

"I won," Leo grinned. "But you got in second place Donnie."

"Wow," his eyes widened.

April grinned patting Donnie's shoulder. "Good job."

Blushing madly he stuttered. "I-I-I-I don't know how."

April leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You just surprise me Donnie."

"I surprise myself," he mumbled smiling sheepishly.

"So... what should we do now Leo?" Raph glanced at him.

"We should go out on patrol," Leo suggested.

Donnie bit his lip nervously as Raph nodded. "Sweet."

"Would you be up for this Donnie?" Leo asked glancing at him. "We'll be with you if that makes you feel better and April can come too."

"Um... you sure I'm ready for that?"

"Yeah, you just beat me today did you not? And besides, I don't think there is any activity going on tonight."

"Um... okay, if you're sure," Donnie slowly sat up.

"Yeah, it'll be fine Donnie." He nodded as April patted his shoulder gently.

""Sh-should we go?" Raph asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Yeah, come on let's go," Leo says.

Donnie bites his lip tightly as he nodded. Raph twirled his sais as they each started walking towards the turnstiles.

Donnie was trudging behind slightly as April glanced back at him. "You coming?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded walking a bit faster to catch up to her as he walked besides her.

"It'll be good to go out Donnie." She rubbed his shell.

"Yeah... I'm just worried about a certain person."

April nodded her head. "I get what you mean but we're with you." He smiled at her as he nodded. "I'll be by your side," she slung an arm around his shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she half hugged him in the side. He laid his head upon hers as they walked through the sewers. He kissed the top of her head as she blushed as they came upon the sewer ladder.

Donnie let her climb up first as they all made their way into the city towards a rooftop as climbed up the fire escape ladder. When they made it upon the rooftop Donnie cautiously walked along the edge of the building, searching, and hoping a certain teenager wasn't around.

Leo glanced at him noticing him scanning the city carefully and intently.

"I think it's clear."

Donnie jumped slightly from the unexpected sound and tried to force himself to relax, but failed. April walked over to him wrapping her arm around him. He kept his gaze away as he blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." He mumbled.

"It's okay Donnie, I understand," she leaned over to kiss his cheek as he smiled slightly to grasp her hand.

"I never thought I'd be terrified of Casey," he chuckled nervously.

April nodded un understanding. "Of course you'd be if he tried to kill you twice. I bet any of us would feel the same way if that happened to us."

He shrugged slightly and tried to stop his trembling body from quivering.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not alone Donnie." He nodded and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out as he forced himself to relax. "That's it." He smiled slightly as he got himself to relax. "Look, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" April pointed.

"I've seen better," He looked at April and she knew that look as she blushed. He chuckled softly wrapping an arm around her. April leaned her head upon his shoulder as Donnie guided her towards the others. He sat down with April besides him.

"D-Do you guys s-see anyone?" He asked nervously.

"No," Leo shook his head. Donnie sagged sighing in relief. "It's nice out here though," Leo commented.

"Yeah, but there's not one to beat up," Raph frowned.

"Maybe somebody will show up Raph?"

The hothead shrugged. "I hope so. Especially a certain stupid teen," he muttered under his breath.

Mikey nodded. "Don't worry D, if we see him we won't let him get away this time."

Donnie nodded, he hadn't realized that he was shaking again. Mikey had noticed this shifting closer to him as Donnie hugged himself tightly as he shook harder. Mikey wrapped an arm around him just as Donnie closed his eyes tightly and leaned against Mikey.

"It's okay D."

"I'm s-sorry." His breath shook slightly.

"Not your fault bro." Donnie nodded at him slightly as Mikey leaned his head upon his shoulder. He slowly started to calm down. "It's okay..." Mikey soothed him as Donnie buried his face into Mikey's shoulder. Mikey hugged him as Donnie hugged him back tightly. "It'll be alright."

"I-I shouldn't b-be this s-care of h-him."

"Don't fret D, it's okay to be scared."

"Mikey is right," Leo added. Donnie lifted his head glancing at him as Leo grinned at him. He bit his lip and hesitantly nodded, then sat up.

"It's a nice view huh?"

"Yeah," Donne smiled.

Raph was leaning against the water as Mikey turned his head to glance at him. The red banded turtle was staring up at the sky. Mikey's gaze drift upwards towards the stars. Donnie laid onto his back as he stared up at the night sky.

"Look!" Mikey pointed. "A shooting star!" Raph watched with awe as Donnie began to ramble.

"Actually a shooting star is a common name for the visible path of a meteoroid as it enters the atmosphere, becoming a meteor," Donnie explained.

Mikey turned his head towards Donnie with a wide grin. "Meteoroids are cool!"

"Yep, also a 'Falling Star' or a 'shooting star' has nothing to do with a star. These amazing streaks of light you can sometimes see in the night sky are caused by tin y bits of dust and rock called meteoroids falling into the Earth's atmosphere and burning up. The short-lived trail of light of the burning meteoroid produces what is called a meteor. Meteors are commonly called falling stars or shooting stars. If any part of the meteoroid survives burning up and actually hits the Earth, that remaining bit is then called a meteorite." He continued to ramble further on.

"At certain times of the year, you are likely to see a great number of meteors in the night sky. These events are called meteor showers and they occur when the Earth passed through the trail of debris left by a comet as it orbits the sun. These showers are given names based on the constellation present in the sky from which they appear to originate. For example, the Leonid Meteor Shower, or Leonids, appear to originate in the constellation, Leo. It is important to understand that the meteoroids and therefore the meteors do not really originate from the constellations. However, they just seem to come from that part of the sky because of the way the Earth encounters the particles moving in the path of the comet's orbit," he finally finished.

Mikey blinked a little confused but nonetheless grinned widely at Donnie. Raph stared at Donnie blankly as Leo grinned.

"Seems like you're back to yourself Donnie."

Donnie's eyes widened, he then looked away in embarrassment. "S-Sorry if you got bored."

Leo shook his head. "I didn't get bored. We really missed your ramblings Donnie. Raph even said that before."

"Y-You missed them?" He looked at them in disbelief.

"Oh yes we did." Donnie smiled at that happily.

"We missed you bro," Mikey added.

Donnie blinked away the tears. "I love you guys."

"Aww Donnie loves us!" Mikey cooed putting both hands to his cheeks.

Donnie smiled and suddenly tackled Mikey as the youngest laughed. He chuckled tickling him as Mikey yelped. Donnie had him pinned as Mikey squirmed trying to escape from his grasp.

"Why was that so shocking?"

"No," Mikey whined. "Don't tickle me please!" Donnie sighed as he stopped tickling him releasing him. Mikey sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Donnie smiled slightly as he stood up. "Hopefully, nobody will tickle me...." Mikey muttered.

"Don't bet on it," Raph chuckled.

Mikey's eyes widened. "No." He ducked behind Donnie. "Donnie will save me."

"What?' Donnie look behind himself at Raph. Raph smirked tackling Donnie to the ground. Donnie's plastron slammed HARD onto the roof.

"DONNIE!" Mikey feigns terror. Donnie coughed and thrashed underneath Raph.

"Woah..." Mikey mumbled. Raph kept Donnie down pinning him. "You aren't planning on tickling him right?" Mikey asked. "Cause I'll get you back bro."

"Maybe."

Mikey smirked. "Or Leo will get back at you."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "You sure about that Mikey?" Raph chuckled as Donnie struggled to move.

Mikey took a step back noticing Leo's smug expression. "Don't get any ideas dude!"

Leo suddenly laughed mechanically as Mikey screamed as the older turtle leapt at him. April chuckled watching the boys. Mikey felt himself pinned to the rooftop his eyes widening in horror.

"Got you," Leo smirked above him.

Raph glanced at Leo as he smirked.

"Get. Off. Raph!" Donnie mumbled loudly.

Mikey thrashed as Leo tightened his grip. April glanced at both Raph and Donnie. Raph tickled Donnie mercilessly as the genius laughed hard. Mikey screamed as Leo spidered his fingers along his foot.

Raph continued to tickle Donnie as the olive-green turtle thrashed violently as he laughed. He kept laughing as he soon became breathless. Soon enough, his laughter become short struggling gasps besides the fact of Mikey's loud laughter.

"R-Ra-ph st-STOP!" Donnie laughed/gasped breathlessly.

"Hahahaha! I can't breathe Leo!" Mikey screamed.

Raph stopped tickling Donnie, but he didn't get off. Donnie panted heavily as Leo continued to tickle Mikey.

Once Donnie regained his breath, Raph resumed tickling him viciously. On the other hand, Mikey laughed as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Donnie laughed harder than before and struggled to push Raph away. Raph stopped immediately when Donnie started coughing REALLY hard. April glanced at the two as Raph got off him helping him up. Donnie slowly calmed down.

However, Leo didn't stop his tickling assault on Mikey who screamed in laughter. After Donnie regained his breath, he tackled Leo off Mikey.

The leader grunted at the force as Mikey breathed in relief heaving heavily. Donnie started tickling Leo as the leader giggled softly. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"PAYBACK!" Donnie laughed and tickled Leo harder.

Mikey pushed himself up as Raph took a step back. Baby blue eyes glanced at Raph as the hothead took another couple steps back. The orange masked turtle smirked at him taking a step towards him. Raph stepped back a little more.

Leo's laughter suddenly rang through the air as Mikey grinned wider as he leapt at Raph making them crash against the rooftop.

Donnie was tickling Leo mercilessly as Raph grunted as he landed and skid a couple feet upon the rooftop. Mikey had him pinned shoving his arms above his head as he tickled his lower arms. Raph immediately burst out laughing as Donnie grinned in triumph as Leo squirmed laughing loudly.

Mikey pressed harder onto Raph making him laugh. "Let me go Mikey!" Raph thrashed violently underneath him.

"Never dude! This is payback!" That only made Raph thrash as Mikey spidered his fingers along his sides. Raph grit his teeth and tried to kick Mikey off him. Mikey grunted trying to keep him pinned.

Suddenly a mischievous grin split across Raph's face as Mikey's eyes narrowed gritting his teeth push Raph down harder. Raph freed his arms as he started tickling Mikey. Mikey yelped letting out a laugh as he immediately jumped off him. Raph laughed as he pushed himself up as Mikey took a step back.

Leo grinned as he noticed this out from the corner of his eye as he in return tickled Donnie who struggled to fight back as he started laughing.

Raph cranked his neck popping it along with his knuckles as Mikey's eyes widened. He spared April a glance a look with begging eyes. April shook her head letting out a soft giggle.

Donnie laughed/coughed harder as Leo stopped his assault for a moment. Raph smirked as he tackled Mikey who tried to dodge him with no such luck. The youngest thrashed wildly trying to escape.

Donnie held his plastron as he continued to cough. Raph looked up worriedly when he heard Donnie.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked him.

Mikey smirked taking the opportunity to try and sneak away from Raph's grasp.

Donnie eventually calmed down as he nodded. "S-Sorry..."

Leo sighed in relief. "Glad you're okay Donnie." He rubbed his head as Donnie glanced down sadly.

"Sorry guys..."

"No need to apologize Donnie." The genius nodded sheepishly. as Leo grinned at him.

Mikey shifted away trying to crawl away from Raph.

"Wherever do you think you're going?" Raph turned his head towards Mikey. Mikey froze his eyes widening as he avoided his gaze.

"Nowhere..." Raph chuckled as Mikey gulped nervously.

"Calm down little brother," he smiled softly. Mikey nodded his head slightly as Raph hugged him. Mikey sighed and hugged him back. Raph let go of him to as he sighed leaning onto his shell as he stared back up into the sky.

Mikey lifted his head staring up at the sky also.

"It's gorgeous tonight," Raph smiled.

"Yeah, I love the stars dude," Mikey grinned. He let out a soft gasp as Raph grabbed his hand pulling him down beside him. Raph smirked holding him by his side. He smiled at his baby brother before returning his gaze back to the sky. "It sure is nice," Mikey glanced back up again.

"Yep," Raph closed his eyes as a soft breeze ran through the city. Mikey felt it too as he sighed in contentment.

Donnie sat upon the edge as he looked around. April sat down beside him with Leo on the other side. Donnie hadn't noticed as he kept staring around the city. April glanced up leaning her head onto Donnie's shoulder. Donnie smiled as he leaned over to rest his head upon hers.

"Thank you April," he whispered as she had sighed happily.

"Anytime Donnie." He smiled as he closed his eyes in contentment. "I love you Donnie."

He felt his heart swell with joy. "I adore you beyond comprehension." April blushed as he pecked her cheek. She leaned her head onto his shoulder feeling at ease as he continued to rest his head upon hers as he scanned the city. The red head closed her eyes feeling the gentle breeze flow by. Donnie felt himself relaxing slowly as April squeezed him softly. But, he couldn't help that nervousness from being there. He rubbed his face as he tried to calm down.

"You're safe Donnie."

"I know, it's .... just hard to relax completely, knowing he could come back whenever he wants. I mean, he knows where the lair is..." Donnie sighed.

"Yeah, but we'll keep an eye out," Leo says.

"Thanks," Donnie smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. His eyes widen suddenly as he glanced around them with a confused look.

"You okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Um... where's... my mask?"

"Didn't you have it tied around your neck?" April questioned.

"Um... yeah, but it isn't there anymore..." He gently rubbed his neck.

"Oh I know!" Mikey suddenly blurted. "I remember running when you were hurt Donnie, I think it was dropped."

"Oh... I... I think I remember pulling some bandages off as well as my mask before I blacked out..." Donnie's face scrunched up as he thought.

"Maybe you dropped it off in the sewer tunnel?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe, oh well I may or may not find it." He shrugged.

"But we should still look for it," Raph sat up.

"Yeah dude!" Mikey also pushed himself to a standing position.

Donnie stood up as he offered his hand to April. Raph stretched himself April took Donnie's hand as he pulled her up.

"So, should we head home Leo?" Raph glanced at his brother.

"Yeah, let's head home guys."

Raph smiled as he wrapped an arm around Mikey and head towards the edge of the rooftop towards an alleyway.

Donnie glanced one last time across the city as he made such a certain kid wasn't around and held April close he followed Raph and Mikey. Leo had followed behind him in the process.

Raph opened the manhole cover as he climbed down along with Mikey as Donnie climbed down also, then helped April as Leo followed behind them last.

They walked down the sewers as Leo made sure to be behind Donnie. Donnie held April close as they continued to walk. Leo scanned the ground below him just as Donnie stumbled slightly, but continued walking with April supporting him. He mumbled an apology to her as she just grinned at him as he rested his head on hers.

Leo caught something purple out from the corner of his eye. He stopped bending himself over to pick up the purple cloth. His eyes widened as he realize the cloth was Donnie's bandana.

Donnie stumbled a little more as he rubbed his eyes. He grit his teeth as he struggled to stay standing. He was just so tired was all.

"We're almost there," April says.

"Hey," Leo says. "I found your bandana Donnie."

Donnie swayed lightly as he stopped, his eyes widen as he turned around. He stumbled towards Leo hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

Leo hugged him back. "Your welcome Donnie." The genius bit his lip tightly as he tightened his grip on Leo, he closed his eyes tightly. Leo patted his shell softly as Donnie pulled back after he had pushed his emotions down, he smiled thankfully and gently took his mask from Leo.

"We.... we sh-should probably... g-go b-back home..." He grit his teeth as he swayed a little more.

Leo frowned as he noticed this. "We should you don't look so good." He slung an arm around Donnie.

"Sorry.... it's... just that.... now everything has...finally calmed down... I feel... exhausted," he leaned heavily against Leo.

"I understand, the events of what happened took a toll on you, you need some rest." Leo supported him as Donnie nodded slightly struggling to stay upon his feet. Leo guided him further down the tunnel towards the lair as Donnie tightened his grip upon him.

They had made it into the lair as Donnie struggled to not pass out. He gripped his mask tightly as willed himself to stay awake.

"You should probably sleep Donnie," April suggested from besides him.

"O-okay," he pulled away from Leo as he stumbled towards hi room, still clutching his mask tightly. April followed him as Donnie grit his teeth tightly as his shoulder accidentally clipped the door frame. April had to steer him directly into his room as he rubbed his shoulder leaning against April. She guided him to his bed as he plopped tiredly on his back staring up at the ceiling.

April climbed into the bed to lay down beside him as Donnie wrapped an arm around her puling her close. She sighed closing her eyes as Donnie smiled kissing her tiredly. He grinned happily as she snuggled against him.

Donnie slowly drifted off to sleep, not a single fearful thought in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile...the others were in the bedroom hallway as Raph stretched himself tiredly as he guided Mikey to his room. "Time to sleep little brother."

Mikey nodded his head hugging him.

"You two sleep well," Leo added from behind their shells. "I'm glad everything is getting back to normal especially with Donnie."

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way," Raph smiled.

Leo nodded. "Goodnight guys."

"Night Leo," Mikey mumbled softly as the leader trailed to his room disappearing behind his door.

Raph led Mikey into his room tucking him in giving him a kiss on his head making the youngest grin widely as he snuggled against the covers of his bed and his brown teddy bear. Raph turned saying his goodnight to Mikey as he headed into his own room for the night.

As the red banded turtle plopped himself onto his bed he sighed loudly. "Don't worry Don, we will protect you from him." He vowed and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Leo had vowed the same as he clenched his fist as he laid on his bed. "We'll keep you safe little brother." He sighed as he closed his eyes taking off his gear as shuffled around his bed to get comfortable as he fell into a deep sleep.

The lair was quiet everyone deeply asleep and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it! It's finally over. Once again, I appreciate ya'll for reading this collab story. :3


End file.
